Handle ID: Mira
by rika08
Summary: From her transfer, to the Russian mission that nearly took her life. The story of Vera Dimitrov: Mira, is finally released, follow the ass kicking, short tempered, Russian soldier through missions that made her one hell of a valuable member of RRTS 6. And made her John Grimm's closest friend. Rated for cussing; Russian, English, and French. prequel to Doom: Reprise
1. Somalia

_For my whole life, I've tried to find a place to belong. Growing up in Russia, there wasn't much a woman could be. An orphan, a woman, nothing good could become of me there. I spent my youth on the streets, trying to survive the elements, trying to survive the citizens. I learned how to defend myself, how to take care of myself, treat injuries. I learned how to survive on my own. But I wanted out. I wanted out of Russia, so I took the coward's way out and became a cheap mail-order bride. It's disgusting how in 2040's mail order brides still exist._

_Long story short, I came to America, a legal citizen now. My husband seemed kind enough. He didn't try to control my actions and seemed unfazed that I wanted to be independent of sorts. All he wanted from me was *trajat'sya, the pig. I knew of this going into the agency. I would do anything to get out of Russia._

_Just to escape the sickening lusts from my husband, I joined the US Marines…where I fell in love. In all my years, I finally felt a place of belonging. The skills I gained in Russia were honed, sharpen, even more dangerous. I worked my ass off to prove what kind of soldier I could be. My appearance didn't help my situation within the Marine's, not just the fact that I was a woman, but my appearance wasn't natural for any woman. White hair and violet eyes aren't natural, but damn I worked through that and showed them who they were messing with. I proved to them not only could a woman take what the men could give, but she could rise above it too._

_I worked my way through the ranks in five years before they promoted me to the Rapid Response Tactical Squad. RRTS Special Ops unit. A squad full of men, no surprise there. They treated me with about as much respect as the recruiting officers did. They quickly learned why I was placed not only with RRTS, but with Unit 2. Well-known as hardcore ranks up with Unit 6. I was no longer a 'delicate woman to protect'. I was a soldier, one whom they gladly take on their side than against them. They became my family, my friends. My comrades in arms._

_My name is Vera Dimitrov, US Marine, RRTS 2._

_Then a mission went to hell…_

* * *

Shells rained down on us from the sky. Sand and glass exploded around us in a flurry of fire and earth. Vera lifted her head from the ground, scouting ahead of her unit. Through the brief respite of shelling and the moments of light given off by each explosion, she caught sight of their target; The Sira Fortress. The brick fortress stood just several hundred meters from her position, barricaded behind sandbags and trenches, and unreachable by sea. Four weeks prior to the assault against the bunker, Intel had received word of covert operatives going rogue, selling government Intel on the black market to the highest bidders. Intel tracked the location of the buyout to the Fortress in Aden Yemen. The mission was simple, destroy the Fortress. The priority was greatest, calling in all six units of RRTS Ops. Each unit was given the same objective and a different route to take in order to reach the fortress. The mission was simple enough, but when a unit was spotted and pinned in their station, the alarm was raised...and the shelling began.

"Sarge, objective located." Vera called.

"Copy that. Location coordinates?" he asked.

She pushed up her sleeve, locating the digital compass. "Bearing 18 degrees, 20 minutes North. 49 degrees, 42.1 minutes East."

"Coordinates received. Now get your ass out of there D. Bombers take down in 5." Sarge ordered.

"Copy that." Mira said. She tuned to her partner, Gear. The units mechanical whizz. He gave her a quick nod, overhearing the conversation through his comm. Mira nodded in return and retreated from the bunker.

They weaved across the streets, taking cover in abandoned buildings. Shells continued to fall throughout the city, trying to wipe out whomever lurked within them. Debris of rocks and clay rained down over their helmets. They moved quickly toward the rendezvous coordinates. Their Sarge and the remainder of their unit were half a mile from their present location when Mira and Gear finally reached the point. As Mira and Gear were the fastest scouts, they were the ones selected in their unit to scout ahead without getting killed.

A growing roar silenced the battlefield. The aerial assault had arrived. Vera caught sight of the B-2 bomber soaring above them. Stealth or not, she could always make out the design fading out the stars above them. Only thirty seconds and the bunker would be history.

Thirty feet above the bunker, a white flare hung in the air. The light from the flare gave away our position and every other soldier's position to the enemy. all of unit two looked up at the realization of their compromised position. They turned to defend themselves, but it was too late. The high pitched whistle echoed through the sky as the B-2 drew closer. A high-powered propellant launched through the air, heading directly for Unit 2.

"Missile!"

The teamed scattered for cover that proved pointless. The propellant hit the ground and exploded with a deafening force into flames on impact. The force launched Mira into through the nearest building and into the street. She hit the ground and painfully rolled to a dead stop. The air was knocked from her lungs, her equilibrium heavily disrupted, her vision blurred. Gasping in agony, Mira opened her eyes to the dancing warzone. She stared at the stars spinning above her head. A high pitched sound echoed through her ears as she turned her head. Scattered all around her were the bodies of her teammates. Gear lay twenty yards from her position, face down in the sand, body burning. Half of her Sargent hung from one of the windows of the house she'd just gone through. Her breath hitched in her chest, unable to process the sights she was witnessing. Her hands trembled beside her from shock.

The ground beneath her trembled as the shells continued. She could faintly hear the sounds of explosions. Mira turned her head from her team, choking to breathe. The vibrations from the earth grew stronger, no longer shells or explosion. She tried to tighten her grasp on her weapon. If it were the radicals, she wouldn't go down without a fight. However, her body was not responding.

Mira allowed herself to turn toward the vibrations. Through her blurred vision, she made out the incoming figure. As the drew closer, Mira realized it was another RRTS Unit moving in. Suddenly her strength failed her. her vision quickly faded, her body became lax. She felt the earth tremble as the soldier knelt beside her. She felt the pressure of their hand against her neck, checking if she was alive. Mira willed herself to keep breathing...if only for a moment longer.

"SARGE, WE GOT A SUVIVOR!" they yelled. "Hang in there soldier."

But there was nothing to hold to anymore.

* * *

i'm back! so this is the story of how Vera came to Unit 6 and how she and the boys got s close. I'm asking you be patient with me. updates come and go with inspirations and I have other updates to follow up on. but let me know what you think as I go.

translations:

trajat'sya-sex


	2. RRTS 6

Two weeks later…

Somalia had been a success, but at great cost. RRTS Unit 2 was pronounced dead…save for one survivor; Staff Sergeant Vera Dimitrov. The lone survivor. It left a sickening taste in her mouth to utter the words to herself, let alone out loud. Upon release from the infirmary after two weeks recovering, she walked through the halls of RRTS headquarters toward her new barracks, new team. It mimicked her previous barracks, blanks steel wall panels coupled with grated metal floors and railings. She carried her issued duffle containing her uniforms and what limited possessions she had in her locker. Her duffle hung over her left shoulder while her right bandaged hand held her transfer papers. Mild concussion, four bruised ribs, sprained wrist, numerous laceration throughout her body, she faired better than her teammates.

Vera walked through the hall toward her new CO's quarters. She wore her training clothes, as it was all that was available to her after her release. She found the door opened and occupied. Slowly Vera lifted her hand to the rim and tapped loudly.

"Enter." Called a stern voice.

Vera passed through the open archway into the room. It mirrored her previous CO's in design, though altering in what personal belongings resided-if any. The comm unit sat upon the desk at the far end of the room. The cot laid out perpendicular to the door. A tall locker was settled beside the desk. The man at the desk watched her as she entered. He straightened up as she entered, tall and very muscular. His dark hair was short, military cut like most of the men in the service. He wore RRTS issue sweats.

He watched her intently as she entered. Vera could see the mental debate within him. She'd watched the same look pass through every man she met since she enlisted. His brow cocked high. "Yes?"

"Staff Sargent Vera Dimitrov, previously of RRTS two, reporting for duty, sir."

His head titled. "Papers."

Vera lifted her wrapped hand containing her papers. Her CO took them quickly and took to reading through them. Vera waited at attention, making no notion to survey her surroundings. After looking through her papers, her CO looked up at Vera, meeting her eyes. "Says here you were just released from the infirmary after sustaining injury during Somalia."

Vera nodded. "That's correct sir."

"RRTS regulations states that all soldiers refrain from combat for six weeks before returning to active duty." he continued. "Including transfers."

"I am familiar with the regulations sir, however the medics found that there was no need to force the leave upon me. I do not require the allotted time to continue healing and am fir for active duty, as listed in the report." Vera replied.

"Yes I read that." he set the papers on his desk and drew himself upright, bringing his hands behind his back. "Regardless of what the reports say, I need to know whether you really are prepared for active duty."

Vera cocked one of her brows. "Are you ensuring this because of me medical report...or because I am a woman, sir?"

There was a hint of a smirk crossing her CO's face, surprised and pleased she caught onto him so quickly. "Both soldier."

Vera nodded. "I am perfectly capable on both counts sir."

He nodded. "very well. Gunnery Sargent Asher Mahonin. Call me Sarge."

Vera nodded again. "Yes sir...Sarge." the use of the common name brought a bitter taste to her mouth.

"Unit barracks is down the hall. Follow me." Sarge replied. He walked from his desk and out into the hall.

Vera had no choice but to follow her CO toward the unit barracks. Just down the hall, it opened into a vast room; the unit barracks. They walked across the grated catwalk toward the stairwell. Sarge took the lead and proceeded down the stairs. Vera followed a few paces behind him, taking in her new accommodations. She inhaled deeply, pondering how long her transfer would hold. Already she doubted her assimilation into the unit.

Six men occupied the immediate vicinity of the barracks, all but one occupied their bunk. There were two African American soldier's, one occupied his cot playing a hand held video game. The second stood beneath the catwalk, beating into a punching bag. He was the first to realize the presence of Sarge and Vera. His eyes quickly found her, literally staring down at her already. Vera suspected he topped Sarge's BMI. An Asian American sat at his cot, that was littered with tech pieces. Vera quickly averted her eyes, trying to block out how similarly he looked like Gear. Across the barracks lay two Caucasian American men. instantly Vera could tell which one would give her the most trouble. The furthest one from her position laid on his cot staring at a vertical picture in a playboy magazine. His blond hair had a greasy appearance accompanied by its slicked back style. The man to the closer cot sat reading a small tattered Bible, so engrossed he took no notice of his partner, or rather ignored him. Vera noted that he seemed to be the oldest member of the group, probably longest serving in the unit. His hair was short, yet stood up, spotted with grey within his brown hair.

"Listen up men." Sarge hit the ground base and stopped. He motioned over his shoulder toward Vera. "Unit six has a new transfer."

All eyes turned to them, more specifically to Vera. She made sure she stood tall, proving that she was not a joke, nor to be taken lightly.

"This is Staff Sargent Vera Dimitrov." Sarge said.

A sharp wolf-like whistle echoed through the barracks. Vera chose to ignore, as did the others, however they all looked to the disrespectful source. To Vera's least surprise, it seemed to originate from the playboy reader.

Before Sarge could take action, there was a message notification from Sarge's office. He turned to Vera. "Bunks to the right. Second to last."

Vera nodded. "Yes sir."

"Destroyer, see that she gets settled in." Sarge said.

The larger African by the bag, Destroyer, nodded. "Yes sir."

Sarge turned and jogged up the stairs. Vera remained standing near the stairs. The bible reader and the tech went back to their previous objectives, but Vera caught the reader glancing up one final time. his eyes seemed to take a different tone toward her. She couldn't see any indifference. If anything, it was...admiration. It struck Vera as odd. She shouldn't get any sort of sense from him...not yet. Vera turned her gaze from him and nearly walked into the large man known as Destroyer. As she walked down to the main floor, Vera could only look up to meet his gaze. He towered over her five foot three inch height by a foot. He too seemed to look at Vera with a strange look that she could not place.

"Bunks this way." Destroyer said. He stepped from her and started walking through the line of bunks.

Vera followed behind, feeling like a child being shown her seat by her instructor. it felt humiliating. yet as they walked through the line up, Vera counted eight cots. Four were occupied. Two showed evidence of usage, but two did not. Still, that added the count of soldiers residing in the barracks up to seven, including Vera. But her initial count was only five men. She chided herself in thinking she'd missed someone.

Destroyer stopped at the last bunk but gestured to the one by her side. "your bunk."

Vera turned to inspect her bunk. It was in top state, untouched. Vera nodded and dropped her bag onto the surface. Destroyer moved past her to his own, which was apparently to her left, placing him between herself and the tech specialist. Vera found herself placed between the two African American soldiers. To avoid the gazes of her new teammates, Vera started unloading her duffle. She popped open her locker and started transferring her few possessions into the steal case.

It wasn't long after she started when the sound of approaching steps caught her attention. Vera didn't look up, but from the corner of her eye, she could see it was the playboy reader. Vera set her jaw and kept worker.

"Hey darling. Dean Portman."

"Codename 'Mutt'?" She asked.

His smile faded.

"No? How about 'Lewd'?" Vera continued, her voice was dipping with venom.

Gamer in the corner chuckled.

"Still no? What about Lecherous? Vile? Shameless?" she said. Vera looked over toward Destroyer. "Am I close?"

Destroyer's stern gaze softened, but he shook his head. Vera shrugged and turned her back to Portman. By the lack of attention the others gave, the man must've been an irritation that they didn't care at all how the newbie insulted him so. Portman, though, seemed less than pleased. He turned and stalked back to his bunk, to everyone's relief.

The gamer sat up from his cot. "Girl, I think you'll fit in nice, here."

Vera cocked a brow. "Why? Was that the initiation process?"

He laughed again, fuller though. "Oh man...girl...we gonna have some serious fun."

"Excuse me?" Respect lost.

His eyes grew wide, realizing his mistake. "Shit...no. No...not like that! I would never...not hat you're not...No! that's not what i mean! Oh shit. Destroyer, help me out."

"Nuh uh." Destroyer replied shaking his head. "You dug this hole."

Vera nodded. "Smart man."

"Let me start over." he said extending his hand. "Names Duke. Didn't mean any disrespect."

Vera slowly shook Duke's hand. "Not the worst I've heard."

Duke chuckled. "I know, right Compared to Portman, I'm a saint."

"The hell you talking about?" Portman yelled.

"You so fulla shit." Destroyer called.

Vera snorted. "The hell you are."

Duke smirked and shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for tryin'."

Vera rolled her eyes and sat on her cot. She turned her back toward the foot bar of her cot, propping her feet on her deflated duffle.

"Anyway, you met Portman and my man Destroyer." Duke continued. He motioned to the far side of their row. "That there's Mac."

Vera turned her head toward the tech worker. Out of all the names, Mac was not what she was expecting for a name. She turned back to Duke.

Duke shook his head. "Trust me, Mac is better."

Vera shrugged. It wasn't her name after all.

Duke kept going, gesturing over her right shoulder toward the front line of beds. "Over there's Goat. Recently converted Bible reader."

Vera looked over her shoulder.. Upon hearing his name, Goat looked up from his book. He offered Vera a nod of acknowledgement, which she returned. "Which book?"

Goat was surprised by her inquisition, but answered quickly. "Psalms."

Vera nodded slowly. "It's a good book."

Goat said nothing, but continued reading.

"And the brooding soldier playin' with his piece is Reaper." Duke finished.

Vera turned her head. Duke was nodding off behind her left shoulder. She turned, dropping her shoulder against the bar and looked. To her surprise, and irritation, she'd missed the sixth barrack occupant. Due to his situation at the tactical desk hidden behind the final locker, he'd gone undetected. As before, hearing his name caught his attention. He turned in his chair, meeting Vera's gaze. From his stature in his seat, Vera gathered that Reaper would rank heights with Sarge if he stood. His dark hair was longer than most, but shorter than the sleaze Portman. His cold stare held her for a moment before he released her to return to his work. Vera surprised a shiver crawling up her spine. Very few people caused that kind of a reaction from her.

"You're Russian right?" Duke asked. "I mean, that's what it sounds like."

Vera nodded cautiously. She turned her gaze back toward him, away from Reaper. The vibe he was giving her was not one she wanted.

"Your code name match?" he continued.

"Yeah. It's Russian." Vera answered.

Duke smiled. "Nice."

"So what is it?"

Vera tilted her head back, watching Portman upside-down.

"What's your field name?"

"Mira." she answered. She sat up and moved her duffle beneath her cot. "Unit 2's idea."

"What's that translate to?" Portman continued. "Cold hearted bitch? Virgin Mary?"

The air inside the barracks grew cold as ice. The tension had tripled within a matter of seconds. No one said a word following Portman. Destroyer eyed Vera carefully. Goat looked up from his Bible and slowly closed it. Even Mac and Reaper had stopped what they were working on. Everyone watched the two soldier's carefully.

Vera rose slowly from her cot and turned toward Portman. "It means, _'peace'_."

"Peace? you gotta be shitting me." Portman chuckled. "Guess it's better than pieces. Can't say the same for your unit though."

It happened faster than anyone anticipated. In the time it took Reaper and Destroyer to get to their feet, Vera attacked Portman with all her force. She sent a hefty kick to his chest. The force threw Portman across the room toward his bunk, and collided with the wall. The impact reverberated off the walls. There was a moment of silence that followed before Vera kicked into action once more. Using the bar of her cot, Vera hurled herself into the air, launching herself toward Portman once more. Destroyer caught Vera in mid air, spinning her from Portman. Reaper bolted off his chair and leapt over his cot between Destroyer and the incoming Portman.

"YOU BITCH!" Portman yelled. "I'M GONNA WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOUR ASS!"

"*_UNBJU_!" Vera screamed, trying to fight free from Destroyer. "_UNBJU! TY TROOP! SIC SUKAM SIM_!"

"DESTORYER, HOLD HER BACK!" Reaper ordered.

Destroyer struggled to pull Vera toward the back of the barracks. Goat, Mac, and Reaper did their best to keep Portman from getting to the girl.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

Everyone turned toward the catwalk where Sarge stood. Destroyer quickly put Vera on the ground. Everyone stood at attention, saying nothing. Sarge scanned through his men one at a time before allowing his eyes to fall to Vera.

"Someone had better tell me what the fuck I just saw, before I send all your asses to the track." Sarge demanded.

"The fucking bitch attacked me." Portman answered quickly.

Sarge looked to Vera once more. She said nothing, just heaved. "Dimitrov, Portman, 50 laps now!"

Portman shook his head but turned nonetheless. He headed up past Sarge toward the track. Vera said nothing. she stripped her coat from her body, leaving only her tank one and sprinted up the stairs past Sarge. Sarge watched them go and waited until they were far from earshot. He looked back down to his remaining men.

"What provoked the attack?" he asked.

"Portman started talking shit about her unit." Duke explained. "Dumbshit couldn't keep his mouth shut."

"Damnit." Sarge sighed heavily. "Have Portman and Dimitrov report to me when they return."

"Yes sir."

* * *

I thought a little punching would be in order. especially to portman.

translations

UNBJU- i'll kill you

TY TROOP- you're dead (though I might've mixed it up with the one above)

SIC SUKAM SIM- son of a bitch


	3. Aggressive Adrenaline

Three hours past the incident brought nothing. Portman had completed his lapse forty-five minutes later and sent him to Sarge, where everyone heard Sarge rip Portman and new one. No one could say they blamed Vera for her reaction against Portman, hell they've all wanted to slug him since he joined the unit. picked only because of his relation to another high ranking officer. But Vera, she took it to a whole new level. There had been no hesitation in her attack, no strength to conceal behind her punch. Just a full force retaliation. Reaper had no doubt that if the fight had continued, for however long Portman would have lasted, Vera would have won. Still, three hours was a lot for a 50 lap punishment. Curiosity peaked, Reaper left for the track without a word.

He followed the bleak metallic hall toward the outdoor training courtyard. the rare Nevada storm brought rain pouring from above, drenching him in seconds. He walked out into the open courtyard and immediately found his target. Still running on the track, Vera moved faster than Reaper expected. Her white hair hung behind her head, swinging from side to side with each step. Her boots splashed in puddles, almost deliberately. Water burst from the puddle and collected itself on her clothes. Reaper was amazed by her endurance and ferocity in training. He walked out to the track as Vera came around for her next pass. Her head turned toward him as she drew nearer and came to a stop.

"Can I help you with something?" she snapped.

Reaper said nothing, simply watched Vera.

Vera held his gaze for a few minutes before shaking her head. "Well I'd love to chat some more, Reaper, but i have a little more adrenaline to burn off." She started jogging again.

"You barely passed your psych eval, didn't you?" He asked.

Vera stopped beside him.

"I read you life, it's my job at unit medic." he stated. "You were nearly placed on medical leave pending your psych evaluation on Somalia. Obviously you passed...but barely."

Vera turned her burning eyes toward him. "And what else do you **think** you know from my file?"

"I know you suffer from night terrors now." he continued. "Barely able to sleep a few hours before your mind starts reliving Somalia. File says you've woken up screaming each night while at the infirmary, even attacked the doctors in your sleep."

Vera inhaled furiously. What right did he have to diagnose her? What right did he have to read her damn file anyways? "Live through Somalia in my place...and see how you respond."

"I've already lived through Somalia, Dimitrov. We all have and worse." Reaper replied. "And I saw firsthand the hell you were left to live with."

Her anger was too much. Vera stormed past him, heading back for the barracks. What she needed was space, not diagnoses, not training, just space.

"Sarge wants to see you when you've finished!" Reaper called after her.

"_Deirymo._" Vera muttered to herself. How could she forget the punishment that was waiting for her with her new squad? Not only had she attacked a fellow teammate, but she had gone after him again. No matter what she said, she couldn't get out of whatever punishment was coming to her.

Vera walked through the halls toward Sarge's quarters. The only sound was the sopping steps and dripping from the water soaking her body. Once again she found the door opened and her CO at his desk. She knocked a few times. Sarge turned toward the door and instantly saw her. He rose quickly with his hands behind his back.

"Get your ass in here soldier." he ordered.

Vera quickly entered.

"Explain your delayed report."

"I felt that the fifty laps you ordered would not aid me in exhausting my aggressive adrenaline, sir." she responded quickly.

"And just how many laps did it take to deplete you of your aggressive adrenaline soldier?" Sarge demanded.

Vera paused a moment. "Last count was four hundred and thirty-seven laps sir."

A brow arched on Sarge's face. "And you adrenaline?"

"Sufficiently depleted." she answered.

"Good to hear." Sarge replied. Then he did something Vera had never thought possible. He softened. "I understand how hard this transfer is for you Dimitrov. The loss of RRTS 2 hit close for everyone. I remember Sargent Ginova from boot camp."

Vera was silent.

"That said, it would be in your best interest to refrain from sucker punching any of my men." he continued. "Up top thinks your skills are what RRTS 6 needs. Based off the display in the barracks and track, I agree with them. But I am warning you, soldier. Step out of line again, like you did today, and I will throw your ass to the MPs and send you back to the real world. Is that understood?"

Vera nodded slowly. "Yes sir."

"Hit the showers and mess." Sarge ordered.

Vera turned sharply and departed the room. She moved swiftly down the hall, taking no notice of Reaper as she passed. He watched her closely from a distance and followed her back to the barracks. He stood on the catwalk while she headed toward her cot.

"What's her status, Reaper?" Sarge asked, joining him on the catwalk.

Reaper took a deep breath. "She's hurting. Mentally and emotionally."

"Losing your whole quad will ensure that." Sarge replied.

Reaper nodded. "Vera takes it personally. Portman's little jibe proved that."

"Is there cause for concern?"

Reaper watched Vera as she walked toward the showers through the back of the barracks. "I'm not sure yet. The next few weeks will tell."

Sarge nodded slowly. "Keep a close eye on her...but keep your distance."

"And Portman?"

"He's learned his lesson not to fuck with her Units memory." Sarge replied.

"Doesn't mean he won't fuck with her now." Reaper stated. "But then, it's not like she needs someone to defend her honor."

* * *

Reaper walked through the quiet barracks. The others were still in the mess hall. The room was empty, save for himself and Vera. From the catwalk, Reaper had watched Vera return from the showers and all but collapse onto her cot. Her wet white was splayed over her pillow wildly. She had even bothered to remove the blanket. Reaper stood at the foot of her cot and simply watched her. For the first time since she arrive, Reaper thought she finally looked at ease. He'd read her file from cover to cover while she ran, learning everything he needed to know, medically. But now that he watched her, he realized just how far she needed to come before she accepted her place with RRTS 6. He turned from her cot and headed toward his desk. he paused halfway and groaned to himself. He looked over his shoulder to Vera. Reaper shook his head and walked to the linen closet. He pulled a spare blanket from the closet and threw it over Vera's unconscious form. It wasn't smart to risk waking her and then suffer for trying to be nice, but damnit he could just let sleep like that. She'd spent three hours running in the rain and then crashed right after shower. He'd be surprised if she didn't catch a cold tomorrow morning. With Vera covered, Reaper returned to his desk and began disassembling his weapon once more.

* * *

so we've established that vera has no patience whatsoever since Somalia. this last section was kinda trying to lead toward Reaper himself preparing to accept Vera as his new teammate. if you have any ideas for missions, please send them!

translation

_Deirymo_: shit


	4. Bullpen

Morning training came early for everyone, waking them an hour before dawn. Sarge had called the team to one of the training rooms. Everyone was dressed in their training sweats. Destroyer and Duke stood side by side. Duke tossed a few punches into the empty air while Destroyer wrapped his knuckles and hands in tape. Goat stood with his arms folded in front of his chest waiting. Portman stood on the far side of the group, distancing himself as far from Vera as possible. Beside him was Mac. Reaper stood closest to Vera, without encroaching on her personal space. Vera stood near the wall, pulling her white hair behind her head.

Sarge entered the room. "Men look in."

Everyone turned their attention to Sarge.

"Since yesterdays poor excuse of assimilation, I've decided to adjust our training regiment. we're going back to basics. Not only for assimilation purposes, but for individually as well. I've seen too much sloppy shit coming this unit and there is no excuse for. Is that understood?" he explained.

"Yes sir!"

"Excellent." Sarge replied. "Mira, get your ass out in the center."

Mira hustled out toward Sarge.

"Since you displayed so much adrenaline yesterday, you are todays target." he instructed. "You are to use only defensive techniques against you attacker."

Mira nodded. "Yes sir."

"Portman, as you took the liberty of acting as aggressor yesterday, you're the first aggressor of the session." Sarge ordered. "Begin!"

Portman unzipped his sweatshirt and walked out to the center of the training room. He brought his hands up toward his face, ready to begin. "Not gonna find it so easy to hit me when i know its coming, bitch."

Sarge quickly took his place beside Reaper.

Reaper leaned toward Sarge. "Sir, are you sure this is the best idea. After what we saw go down yesterday-"

"It'll give them both the chance to blow off some steam." Sarge explained. "The same goes with everyone. There's too much tension buried beneath the surface in this unit. You should know that, Reaper. Besides, Portman's not going to die since Mira's on the defense."

Reaper nodded slowly and turned his head toward the ring. Portman now stood just a few feet from Mira. Both held their fists in front of them. Reaper could see the look of hatred burning in Portman's eyes. He was more than ready for revenge. Reaper folded his arms in front of his body and watched. Portman threw the first punch, a right cross at Mira's face. She easily dodged the punch by simply tilting her body back. Portman tried again, with a short combo. His fists caught only air as Mira dodged his attack without trying. His anger flooded through his veins. The bitch was making a fool out of him again. He attacked. His fist swung violently for Mira. This time they made contact, but not how Portman expected. Mira blocked each feral swing with her arms. Portman threw his entire body into an attack. Mira side stepped and spun past him, driving her elbow into his neck. Portman cried out and toppled to the ground. Mira held her pose, watching Portman.

"Portman to the side. Duke to the ring." Sarge ordered.

Mac jogged out and dragged Portman's disabled body to the side. Duke stepped into the ring, still wearing hos black beanie. His usual smile was gone, he meant business. Mira adjusted her footing and watched as Duke slowly paced the floor in front of her. Despite the difference in size between Portman and Duke, Duke was faster than Portman by a margin. Mira barely had time to dodge his fist. His initial speed caught her off-guard for the next attack, a kick meant for her head. Mira dodged the kick by falling backward to the ground. She immediately kicked her legs, launching her body into an upright position. Duke laid in a series of punches against her. Mira blocked each one, now accustomed to Duke's speed. Each attack was firm, full of energy. Mira felt her own muscles contract against his strength.

Duke surprised her suddenly. He smiled. "New you were holding back."

She arched a brow.

"Could've thrown Portman's ass at the first punch." he continued.

It was Mira's turn to smile. "Didn't want to embarrass him again."

Duke chuckled. "I know you're still holdin' back girl. Try not to embarrass me like you did Portman."

"I'll try." she replied.

Duke smirked and punched the air as Mira dodged. She dropped to the ground and swept her leg beneath Duke, sending him toppling onto his back.

"Duke, side! Mac, Goat."

Mira had suspected a duel attack soon, but she was not prepared for what came at her. She had no time to brace herself or prepare herself for the speed assault that came at her. Mac was a flurry of combination punches coupled with precise kick, focusing on her fighting her head on. Mira was so focused on blocking and defending herself, she was completely unaware of Goat behind her until his foot slammed into her ribs. The strength not only knocked the air from her lungs, but sent her flying to the ground. She hit hard on her left side and tried to breathe, only to find they were quickly coming for her. Mira rolled onto her knees and jumped to her feet, just as Mac started another fierce series of punches. Mira focused on Mac, but with the recent revelation of Goat's preferences to unseen attacks, she sent glances over her shoulder and altered her position to keep him from attacking her again. Her tactic was only a third effective as she'd hoped. If she blocked Goat's kicks, Mac was given an opening that he took without hesitation. Should she focus solely on Mac, Goat's kicks sent her crashing to the ground.

"Goat, Mac, side!" Sarge barked. "Destroyer, Reaper."

A thought passed through Mira's thoughts as she rose from the ground for the countless time. She would not win, but then again, the exercise wasn't set up for her to win. It was meant to ensure the strength of the team. You are only as strong as your weakest link. This exercise proved that Mira was not the weakest link. If she was to take anything away from the slaughter she faced this session, it was pride that she was not the weak link in this team. Still, it was not enough to filter the feeling of impending dread as the two men approached her.

Reaper struck first, sliding across the floor toward Mira. She dove forward, over his legs. She rolled up to her feet as found herself at the wrong end of Destroyers elbow. He drove the point into Mira's back, sending her to her knees. Mira spun around and drives her knee into the back of Destroyers. She quickly gets to her feet and delivers and back round house kick. Before can turn her attention back to Reaper, he's on her. His strong arms wrap around her neck, putting her in a chokehold. The air is completely cut off from her, even as she tries to release herself form Reapers grasp. Only another second passes before Mira knows she will not walk out of the training room. As Destroyer turns around, Mira decides she will not be the only one. She launched her legs up and secures them around Destroyers neck, taking both him and Reaper by surprise by her last-ditch effort. She can feel her pulse beating in her neck as the room darks to darken.

"Halt!"

Reaper releases his hold on Mira instantly. The action floods her lungs with much needed oxygen, resulting in Destroyers release. Reaper eases Mira to the floor as she chokes on the air.

"Good work men. Take fifty laps and call it a day. Dismissed." he orders.

Those that were on the sidelines departed immediately. Destroyer, Reaper, and Mira were the ones that remained behind. Reaper took hold of Destroyers large arm and heaved the man up to his feet. Mira remained on the ground, massaging her throat.

"That was a good technique Mira." Reaper said crouching down in front of her.

Mira snorted. "Fat lot of good it did for me."

"Another twenty seconds and I would've been droolin' on the floor." Destroyer replied. He takes Mira's hand and hauls her up with great ease.

"Another twenty seconds in Reaper's hold and I would be drooling right beside you." Mira commented.

Destroyer chuckled and headed out toward the track. Mira tried to hide the smirk on her own face as she followed him out. Whether she had won or not suddenly didn't matter. She had proven she was capable, and they had shown the lighter side to the bullpen.

Sarge and Reaper remained behind. Sarge walked to Reaper's side. "Assessment."

"Definitely capable in a combat situation. No signs of Post traumatic stress. Endurance levels are through the roof." Reaper explained. "She seems to do find if you don't piss her off. No one died."

Sarge snorted. "That certainly is an improvement."

* * *

yay for violence. ha. okay so the next chapter should be up in a few days to a week. supposed to be another training exercise. it will go array.


	5. California Cliffs

The sun blazed down over the California sky, burning into Mira's exposed back The rays heated the rocks beneath her hands, burning them with every touch. Sweat rolled down her face and drenched her neck. Her hair was pulled up, clinging to her wet neck and back. Mira was certain she'd have a nice tan...or a burn by the time the day was out. She ran the back of her hand over her face, wiping the sweat away, and grabbed the gap within the cliff. Pushing off the cliff, Mira hauled herself up onto the next ledge. She exhaled deeply and wiped more sweat from her face.

"You takin' a break?"

Mira looked down below her. Destroyer hung twenty feet below her, making his ascent up the cliff. "Maybe. How long do you plan on taking?"

It was another team building exercises. Sarge had split them into pairs when they arrived at the rural location. They were given separate routes and a single walkie for emergencies. Beyond that, their goal was to scale up the cliffs and reach the rendezvous point as a team. Sarge had taken the liberty of pairing Destroyer with Mira, which Mira was not opposed to. During their climb, Mira found that Destroyer was no more intimidating than a bunny, unless you pissed him off. Mira also learned, that Destroyer was not the fastest climber. she suspected it had something to do with heights and uninsured holdings.

"You calling me slow?" he replied.

But the easy banter was well worth the wait. Mira smirked and prepared to continue her ascension. "Destroyer, you are the proverbial tortoise to my hare."

"You better get your ass moving, Mira." Destroyer warned.

Mira chuckled and grabbed a cam from her harness and eased it into a nearby crack. She secured the carabineer and robe into the cam and continued climbing. She could hear Destroyers pace quicken, causing a small smile to spread. It was odd, three weeks into her transfer and Mira felt like she had an older brother watching over her. After the bullpen incident, Mira found herself in the teams good graces, except for Portman's. Duke was thoroughly impressed by how her size gave the wrong illusion to her strength. As strange as it felt to be accepted by a new team, it felt good. And yet, it pained her too.

She grunted as she hauled herself further up the mountain. She glanced below her. Destroyer was catching up...if you could call it that. She smirked and continued up the mountain. Her hands gripped the hot rock. Her feet propelled her further up the cliff side toward the top. She licked her dry, burned lips. She'd have one hell of a tan after she peeled.

"Hey Destroyer!" she called.

"Yeah?"

"The hare beat the tortoise!" She called. Her voiced echoed through the cliff side. She smiled, leaning her head back in the sunshine. The breeze rolled in, blowing across her sweat covered body. She exhaled deeply, dropping her survival pack onto the ground, relishing in the newfound freedom. Her body ached all over from the sunburn. Her muscles trembled from the extensive climb. All she wanted to do now was get to the rendezvous and clean up. Unfortunately, she foresaw a confrontation with Portman. No matter what she said, or how many times she tried to kill him, Portman would not stop.

Destroyer reached the top of the mountain. His large hand grasped the top of the cliff as he pulled himself up. Mira grabbed his hand and help him up onto his feet. Destroyer stood up on the cliff. He quickly freed himself from the climbing line and dropped his pack onto the ground beside hers. His face and body was covered in sweat, just like Mira. He exhaled deeply, visibly relieved to be planted on the ground than hanging from it.

He turned to Mira and smiled. "What's our time?"

Mira looked at the sun. "Three hours I'd say. Another hour to the rendezvous."

Destroyer nodded. "Let's head out. Last thing I want is Portman talking shit all night."

"I hear ya." Mira replied. She bent down to detach herself from the line.

Suddenly all birds in the area burst from the trees. Seconds later, the ground shook beneath them. Mira dropped to a crouch by the cliff face. Destroyer parted his feet, spreading out his weight. The earth shook for a few short seconds before ceasing. The area fell silent. The trees slowed their dance to a simple dance of the breezes doing.

Mira looked up at Destroyer. "Did you feel that?"

Destroyer nodded slowly. "Let's get going."

Mira nodded and looked down at her line.

The earth suddenly shook violently beneath them. Mira dropped her line and planted her hands on the ground. Destroyer tried to steady himself upright, but the violent tremor knocked him off balance. He fell backwards and started to roll over the cliff, unattached to the line.

"DESTROYER!" Mira hurled herself after him, grabbing onto his harness. They fell down the line until Mira's line grew taut. The sudden halt combined with their weight ripped the cam from the cliff, sending them falling once again. The second cam held within the wall, ceasing their fall with a jerk. The action slammed Destroyer into the wall and pulled her left shoulder from her socket. Destroyer fell limp in his harness within Mira's grasp. He was no longer aware of the danger of their lives, of his discomfort of heights, or of Mira's agonizing scream. He was unconscious, unresponsive dead weight, threatening to slip from Mira's trembling grasp.

"Shit." Mira muttered. Her shoulder screamed in excruciating pain, made only worse by the weight of Destroyer in his harness. She tried strengthen her grasp, but every motion threatened to pull the next cam. If it gave way, Mira wouldn't keep hold of Destroyer when it stopped again. She closed her eyes tightly. "Dear God, help me now."

* * *

Portman and Mac stumbled into the rendezvous came an hour before dusk. They were covered in dusk from head to boot, flying from them with every step. Whatever wouldn't fly into the air was stuck to their skin from the heavy sheens of sweat sticking to their bodies. Portman's body showed visible signs of abuse from the sun. Every motion sent the annoying pain of the burns through him. He stomped through the center of the camp, trudging to the far edges and falling to the ground with a pitiful grunt. Mac walked through with more dignity than Portman and sat down beside Goat with ease. Goat and Duke had arrives second, only two hours after Reaper and Sarge. They had faired far better. Their trek had taken a shadier path, leaving Goat with only a light burn and Duke only mildly warm.

"Nice to know you survived men." Sarge said. He was seated on a flat rock, already rested. He'd been partnered with Reaper during the trek and reached the rendezvous point first. His harness was already in his pack, which lay on the ground by his feet. "Care to explain why you ladies took your sweet ass time getting here?"

Portman grunted as he looked up at Sarge. "Ran into a little block after than little earthquake. Had to take a detour worth two hours of our time."

"That still puts you as the last team." Sarge reminded.

"Well I don't see Mira or Destroyer anywhere around." Portman replied. "Can't be last if they ain't here."

"Portman, shut up." Sarge ordered.

Portman muttered something under his breath and leaned back against the rock. Sarge turned his attention from Portman. The man was only good at one thing-two actually-whining, and pissing everyone off without breaking a sweat. Still, the asshole had a severe point; Destroyer and Mira were MIA. Their trail should have taken three hours tops, like all the others. Truth be told, they should have been the first ones to the rendezvous point. It didn't make sense though. Yes Destroyer wasn't the best climber, but Mira could easily boost anyone's moral. Sarge had fought the nagging in the back of his mind, but with all teams, save for Destroyers, accounted for, Something had to have gone wrong.

Sarge lifted his pack and pulled the radio from the side. "Destroyer, Mira, come in."

The camp was silent, waiting for their response. Nothing came back.

"Destroyer, Mira, do you copy?"

Nothing.

"Could the quake have knocked out the comm?" Goat asked.

"Negative." Mac replied. "Comms were upgraded to be online for these scenarios. The comms are online."

"Which means there's another reason they're not answering the comm." Reaper replied. He rose from the ground and slung his pack onto his back.

Sarge stood from his seat and slung on his pack. "Path's an hour trek."

Reaper shrugged. "Half if we run."

Sarge smirked. He turned to the others. "Saddle up, men."

Goat and Duke were already settled to go. Portman rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath. Mac stood up and prepared to move out.

Sarge turned to Mac and Portman. "Keep pace with what you can, and try to raise Destroyer and Mira on the comms."

Mac nodded.

Sarge turned to Goat, Reaper, and Duke. "Men on me. Move out."

With Sarge taking lead and their packs secured, the team sprinted off down the dirt path in search for their missing teammates. Mac and Portman followed far behind, still winded, but moved along the path. Their boots kicked up dirt with every step in their wake. Their concern for their teammates fueled their urgency. This was training, not a mission. A comm silence was never a good sign, but no one dared to hypothesize what had happened. Jumper's death in their last training mission was still too fresh, too painful for them to relive it.

* * *

Since tumbling over the cliff, Mira had lost all accounts of time. All she knew was that she and Destroyer hung hundreds of feet above the ground, tethered and secured by a cam that was slowly wedging itself free the longer they remained in one place, their gear was above them, not that she could call for aid if she'd had the radio. Destroyer had yet to regain consciousness, increasing the concern in Mira for his health. Her own condition had only worsened. Her shoulder screamed in agony, throbbing with each passing second. Her grasp on his harness was growing weaker. Her fingers trembled as she tried to maintain her grasp. Somewhere during her wait, tears had begun to fall down her sweat covered face. She'd taken to praying in Russian to keep herself calm and focus.

_"__Nash Nebesnyy Otets, da svyatitsya imya Tvoye." _she whispered. _"Da priidet tsarstviye tvoye, da budet volya tvoya, na zemle, kak na nebe day nam segodnya khleb nash nasushchnyy."_

The cam moved a fraction above her, testing her grasp on Destroyers harness. It wouldn't be much longer. She was surprised the cam held this long, but it would give soon.

_"Prosti nam grekhi nashi, kak i my proshchayem tekh, kto greshit protiv nas." _she continued. Her sweaty hands trembled from the strain. Her stomach was pressed up against her harness, being weighed down by Destroyer and held up by the taunt line in the cam. _" I ne vvedi nas v iskusheniye, no izbav' nas ot lukavogo."_

_"Ibo tsarstvo, sila i slava tvoi. Otnyne i vovek."_ She closed her eyes, feeling the line shake with the tension. Any second now. _"Amin'."_

"Destroyer! Mira!"

Mira's eyes snapped open.

* * *

Sarge came up the path first, breaking from the thick forest vegetation. Reaper came out next, followed by Goat and Duke. Mac and Portman were still a mile behind them. The comms had been constantly active while they attempted to contact Destroyer and Mira, but there was still no contact. They'd taken the trail assigned to them in hopes of regrouping, but there was no sign of the last team. They stood on the cliff where Destroyer and Mira would've climbed. Empty of the team, but their packs were visible.

"Destroyer, Mira, come."

Mac ordered.

Sarge walked to the two deserted packs and picked up the radio. "Mac, we found their gear."

_"Any sign of the team?"_

"Negative." Sarge answered. "Double time here, now."

_"Copy that." _Mac replied.

Sarge sighed in frustration and dropped the radio. "Where the fuck are they?"

"There's no footsteps around the gear. Nothing indicating foul play." Reaper said crouching across from Sarge. "It's like they just vanished."

Duke shook his head. He'd known Destroyer since he was a kid. They grew up together in the shit whole neighborhood called home. It wasn't like Destroyer to go AWOL. He stayed focus for his friend. "Destroyer! Mira!"

His call echoed away.

"Duke." came a faint reply.

Everyone froze.

"Duke!" came a louder, more desperate cry.

"Mira?" Reaper called.

"Reaper!"

They turned toward the cliff where Mira's desperate voice seemed to originate from.

"Oh shit." Reaper mumbled. He moved to the edge and looked down. Thirty feet down the cliff side hung Mira by her harness. He could make out Destroyers unconscious body hanging from his harness in Mira's grasp. Mira looked over her shoulder. Her red face was covered in sweat and dirt, but beyond that, Reaper could see the exhaustion and desperation on her face. It was then he saw the slipping cam. Adrenaline surged through his veins. "OH SHIT! Mira hang on."

"_Net der'ma! Tupitsa!_" she cursed back.

Sarge looked over the edge. "Fuck!" He pulled out his radio. "

Gunnery Sargent Asher Mahonin RRTS 6, requesting immediate medical evac to my location. I repeat, require immediate medical evac on my location."

Reaper dropped his pack and ripped it open. He pulled out his harness and rope, tossing the rope to Sarge. Sarge quickly secured the line into the cliff with the cam. Reaper secured his harness and secured himself to the rope. Sarge stood ten feet from the edge, holding onto the rope, ready for Reaper's weight. He eased himself over the edge and began his descent down the cliff. Off to the side, Duke and Goat prepared for a secondary descent down the cliff. He scaled down the cliff quickly. With Sarge easing the rope down, it was faster than climbing. Already Reaper was halfway down.

"Almost there Mira." he called.

Mira swallowed. "I don't wanna rush you, but I can't hold Destroyer much longer."

Reaper caught the unfamiliar and unmistakable sound of fear in her voice. He'd never heard the tone before, but there could be no other meaning behind it. She was scared shitless right now. Hell, so was he. He looked up the cliff and spotted Duke making his descent. "Duke, double time man!"

"Copy!" Duke replied.

Reaper reached Mira within a few minutes. "There!" Sarge ceased lowering the line. "Alright, we're getting you out of here."

_"Slava Bogu." _she whispered.

Reaper looked to Destroyer and Mira. Destroyer had a head wound just above his right eye. The blood had long since dried, but if he was still unconscious Reaper feared his friend had sustained a severe concussion. Destroyer needed out now. Mira was not much better. Her face was red, either from the strain of sun was undetermined, and covered in sweat. Her eyes were tightly shut as if in concentration and pain. Her hands trembled as she held into Destroyer's harness. "Hang in there Mira."

"Not sure I can." she grunted.

Reaper looked up. Duke had made great time now. He was just another ten feet above them. "If I take Destroyer, you think you can secure him to Duke's harness?"

Mira opened her eyes, but her look was still strained. "Maybe."

Reaper nodded. It would have to be enough because she couldn't take much more. Releasing his line, he took hold of Destroyer's harness. "Got it."

Whether Mira could actually release the harness or not was still uncertain. It was possible that the constant strain had stiffened her fingers to the point of immobility. But her grip slowly lessened on Destroyers harness, relinquishing her control of the situation. Her face visibly relaxed. She opened and closed her hands, trying to regain mobility.

Duke scaled down on Mira's right. "How's Destroyer?"

"Unconscious." Reaper answered. "Mira, secure him to Duke."

Mira nodded. Duke lowered himself lower than Mir and crossed over. Mira took hold of the clasp on Destroyer's harness and locked it into Duke's. Duke took Destroyer's weight onto his back. "Goat, pull us up." Duke and Destroyer slowly began rising up toward the top. Mira watched as they rose higher and higher from her position, toward safety.

"Alright, you're next Mira." Reaper said. He moved closer to her.

Mira turned her head toward him. She reached for her carabineer and started to unscrew it. She pulled her carabineer from her line and reached for Reaper's harness.

Suddenly the last cam in the cliff popped from position. The tight line in Mira's grasp vanished, sending her plummeting. Mira felt her body begun to drop down the cliff side. She would have screamed if Reaper hadn't acted faster than her and latched onto her wrist. She dangled hundred of feet below the ground, held in Reapers grasp. She closed her eyes tightly. _"__Nash Nebesnyy Otets, da svyatitsya imya Tvoye."_

"I got you." Reaper said. "I got you."

Mira exhaled and looked up.

Reaper grunted, getting a grab on her harness. "Get yourself locked in."

His hold on her right arm forced Mira to move her left. She gritted her teeth as the action enraged her dislocated shoulder. Reaper lifted her as high up as he could, it was up to her to keep going. She reached for her carabineer, only to find it had fallen from her harness.

_"Der'ma!" _she muttered.

"What's wrong?" Reaper grunted.

"I lost my carabineer." she explained. "I can't lock in."

"Damnit." Reaper replied. His stash remained up in his pack thirty feet above them. "Okay. I know you're one for personal space, but you think you can manage to hang onto me?"

"I think I can manage." she replied.

Reaper nodded. He pulled her up higher and secured his arms around her back. Mira wrapped her arms around his neck. "You on?"

Mira nodded.

"Sarge, pull us up!" He called.

The rope lifted along the cliff, lifting up the wall. Mira's grip tightened around his neck, as did Reapers grasp on her harness. They rose up the cliff quickly, but not fast enough for Mira's preference. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Reaper's shoulder. She tried to ignoring the angry heat coming from her shoulder. Each tug of the rope agitated her shoulder further.

"Almost there." he whispered.

Mira could've sworn his voice was almost...tender. She pushed the foolish thought from her mind a looked up. They were only ten feet from the top. She could already see Sarge leaning over the edge, ready to bring them up. He reached down for Mira as the reached the surface. He grabbed Mira's arm and pulled her up. Reaper pushed her up in Sarge's grasp and grabbed the cliff edge. Sarge pulled Mira from the edge and set her by Destroyer. Goat walked to the ledge and help Reaper up the remainder of the climb. Mira sat down on the solid ground and exhaled deeply. Her hand sat in her lap, shaking from shock and exhaustion. Sarge pulled the canteen from her pack and unscrewed the lid. Mira took the canteen in her shaking grasp and took a long drink. The water spilled over her mouth, which she quickly wiped away.

"What happened?" Sarge asked.

Mira swallowed her water. "We were starting to head toward the rendezvous when the quake hit. Destroyer went over the cliff untethered, so I went after him. Top cam gave way and knock us into the cliff. Destroyers been out since."

Sarge nodded slowly. "Injuries?"

Mira looked down at her raw hands. "Nothing too serious, sir. How's Destroyer?"

Sarge turned to Destroyer. Reaper was kneeling over the man, checking him over. "We'll get you two back to base and see what happens. Transport should be here soon."

Mira nodded.

"You did good soldier." Sarge said.

* * *

tada! man that was a lot. lots of translating below.

translations!

Der'ma-shit

_Nash Nebesnyy Otets, da svyatitsya imya Tvoye. Da priidet tsarstviye tvoye, da budet volya tvoya, na zemle, kak na nebe day nam segodnya khleb nash nasushchnyy. __Prosti nam grekhi nashi, kak i my proshchayem tekh, kto greshit protiv nas. I ne vvedi nas v iskusheniye, no izbav' nas ot lukavogo. Ibo tsarstvo, sila i slava tvoi. Otnyne i vovek. Amin' - _Our Father, which art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done in earth, As it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive them that trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, The power, and the glory,For ever and ever. Amen.

_Slava Bogu- thank god._

_Net der'ma- no shit_

_Tupitsa-dunmbass_


	6. India Quake

The city had been reduced to ruble in a matter of seconds. The earth had shaken for no more than thirty seconds, shattering all that the people had known. Roads were ripped apart, windows were shattered, entire building collapsed into piles, people were lost within moments of the earthquake. There was nothing left to distinguish the former city to what the quake had reduced it to.

RRTS 6 had been dispatched to aid in search and rescue. Wherever survivors could be found. Many had perished inside buildings when the structures had collapsed. Others who were lucky enough to be outside during the quake were gathered near medical tents for treatment and food. Many medical tents were void of the living. The dead that were removed laid out long the tables, covered in peace.

Reaper shook his head in disappointment and turned his attention back to the screen. He, Mira, Duke, and Mac stood beneath the awning of a tent near another collapsed building. Mac had sent a camera hose into the gap of the building, searching for any survivors inside. Duke operated the camera controls while Mac watched the video feed. Reaper and Mira simply watching the screen in case they were need. Unfortunately, all they had found were dead inside. It looked as if their efforts would only be retrieving the dead.

"Duke stop!" Mac ordered.

Duke released the camera controls. "What's up?"

"We just picked up a heat reading." he explained.

"Could be another pipe." Duke replied.

Mac shook his dead. "Not this time. Back up the camera."

Ever so slightly, Duke pulled the camera back through the rubble. With all eyes on the video, the darkness of the interior was s suddenly lit up with a form of bright red and yellow coloring.

"There!" Reaper called.

"Shit." Duke muttered.

"There's someone alive in there." Mira said.

"Let's get 'em out of there." Reaper said. "Mac, bring up the camera's path."

Mac turned to the computer beside him and quickly entered the commands. The camera's line appeared in green, directing the tea to its very location through the building. "Remotes been easy to maneuver except for...here." Mac pointed to the screen. It was the location that had taken Duke nearly an hour to wedge the camera remote through the small opening. "That might be a problem."

"Remotes smaller than us." Duke said. "We'd never get through without gear, let alone with supplies."

Mira swallowed. "Not quite, Duke."

All eyes shifted to Mira.

"What are you thinking?" Reaper asked carefully.

"The remotes smaller than you three, but I'm smaller than it." she replied.

Reaper shook his head. "No."

"You got another idea?" Mira demanded. "Because we don't have any other options. And that one survivor we've found isn running out of time."

"What about medical attention?" Reaper asked.

"Talk me through it." Mira replied. "I can get in there faster and easier than anyone else without bringing the building down on top of me."

"What about Aftershocks?" Duke asked.

"You felt something I haven't?" she replied. "We've been clear for three hours-"

"Doesn't mean nothing's going to happen." Reaper reminded.

"Then why the fuck are we waiting?" Mira demanded. She pulled off her vest and dropped it beside the table.

Reaper was quite. The problem was fact, they didn't have time to debate this. But sending one of their own into a dangerous situation for one survivor wasn't logical either. Still, it could very well be the only survivor within the entire building. He held the med kit to her. "Get moving."

Mira grabbed the kit and slung it over her shoulder. She picked up her helmet and secured it to her head. "Be back before you know it."

* * *

Mira's descent into the building came in clear through the video feed connecting her helmet cam to the computer. Reaper, Mac, and Duke watched her venture through the building, following the remote cable. It was dark, with only her helmet light as her source of illumination within the building. Her camera passed over numerous dead found with the remote.

_"Mira to control, you copy?"_ she said.

Reaper picked up the comm. "Loud and clear Mira."

_"What's my status?"_

He looked to the second screen. "Restrictions coming up in thirty feet."

_"And the survivor?"_

"Still there, but their temps starting to drop." Duke explained.

"Their temperatures starting to drop. You're running out of time." Reaper explained.

_"I'll pick up the pace then." _Mira replied.

Duke shook his head. "Damn girls crazy."

"You said it." Mac replied.

"Unfortunately there's nothing we can do about it right now." Reaper said. "Let's just make sure Mira isn't buried alive."

The roof of the building dropped in front of Mira's cam. Reaper watched as she sent the med kit through first.

_"Reached the restriction."_ she explained.

"Copy."

They watched as Mira slipped her head through the small hole first. The camera angles shifted several times, throwing visibility into chaos. Then Mira stopped moving. Reaper waited a moment. Then a minutes, then two, three.

"Mira?"

_"I'm alright, just a little stuck." _she replied. _"Damn holes tighter than I thought."_

Duke and Mac snorted in laughter. Reaper managed to contain his laughter but not his smirk. "You're lucky Portman didn't just hear that."

_"Fuck you all."_ she snapped.

The camera began moving again, signifying she'd passed through the hole. The debris opened up. Mira's pace quickened exponentially in the next section. She moved alongside the cable toward the camera.

_"What's my distance?"_ she asked.

"Fifty feet." Reaper answered.

Suddenly the ground trembled. Reaper looked up from the screen. Glass shattered around them. structures crumbled further into the ground. Mac's hands hovered over the equipment. Duke held onto the table, ensuring the controls stayed intact. The tent itself shook around them. The connections flicked as the ground trembled beneath them.

_"Reaper?"_ Mira called.

Reaper turned back to the screen. In the stability of the buildings interior was rapidly. Mira must've crouched down as he camera was closer to the ground than it had been earlier. He picked up comm. "Aftershock!"

The aftershock finally passed. Reaper watched as Mira started moving again.

"Mira, you alright?" he asked.

_"Affirmative." _she replied. _"How's the surface?"_

Reaper looked around. "A little more worse for wear. Get your ass back up top now."

_"Negative." _Mira replied. _"I'm almost to the survivor."_

"We get another aftershock that building won't last." Duke replied.

Reaper nodded. "Mira, pull out now. If another aftershock hits-"

_"I'm not leaving without that survivor."_ Mira replied.

"Mira, that is an order." Reaper snapped.

_"Guess you're gonna put me down for insubordination then, sir."_ she said. _"I've found the survivor."_

Reaper turned to the screen again. Mira's cam came up to the remote where the survivor was. It was a small child, trapped in the ruble. Their face was covered in dust and dirt. Their clothes were torn in several places. Reaper could see a number of cuts that would need to be tended to. But all that could wait until Mira got the child out.

"What's their condition?" Reaper asked.

_"Few cuts, nothing too serious."_ Mira replied. She moved slower to the child. _"__Madada karanē kē li'ē maiṁ yahām̐ hūm̐_._"_

The child nodded slowly.

"Since when does she speak Hindi?" Mac asked.

Duke shrugged.

_"__Āpa sabhī para sthānāntarita kara sakatē haiṁ?" _Mira asked. The child nodded again.

"Moving to free the kid." she reported.

"Copy that." Reaper said. "Duke, be ready to move that remote after them."

"In position." Duke replied.

_"Mai__ṁ jaba uṭhā, maiṁ tumhēṁ lē jānā cāhatē haiṁ."_ she spoke to the child. Mira moved into position and lifted the large piece of wall, or what was once a wall. Reaper watched as small pieces of debris were dislodged from the motion and clattered around them. _"Kadama!"_ The child crawled from its hole. Mira dropped the wall and pushed the child toward the exit.

"Duke, move!" Reaper ordered.

"On it." Duke replied. He was already moving the remote behind the two inside the building.

Reaper watched the feed as Mira's camera came to the hole. She dropped to her knees and pushed the child through. She then dropped into the hole and started moving through. Reaper took the portable comm from the table and walked out toward the building. He jogged toward the opening, waiting for Mira to emerge with the child.

The ground trembled once more. Stronger than the previous aftershock. Reaper lost his balance and hit the ground. Survivors screamed in fear as more buildings were reduced to piles of rubble. Several tents collapsed in the tremor. Reaper watched the building as the child ran out of the ruble just before the only opening collapsed. Reaper sprang to his feet and caught the child. He dropped, covering the child with his body as the ground continued to shake. His eyes stayed locked on the building.

As the aftershock finally passed, the area became quiet once more. Reaper wasted no time. He picked up the child and carried them off to the closest medical tent. He set them down on the cot where the medic immediately began examining the child. Reaper turned and jogged the surveillance tent.

Duke and Mac sat at the table, trying to regain their feed. Reaper entered quickly. All screens were offline. The camera feed was showing only static, tracking was completely lost. They were flying blind inside that building. And Mira was still inside.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Aftershock knocked out the feed." Mac explained.

"Shit." Reaper said. "Mira, do you copy?"

The comms were silence.

"Damnit. Get the feed back up." Reaper ordered.

"We're trying." Duke explained. He typed furiously at the controls, but nothing happened.

"Mira, come in." Reaper continued.

Still there was nothing.

"Mira!" Reaper yelled. He turned toward the building. "Fuck. I'm going in."

Duke rose from the table and followed after him. "Entrance collapsed in the aftershock."

"I don't give a damn, Duke." Reaper replied." We don't leave anyone behind."

They reached the remains of the building. The small entrance has collapsed in on itself, sealing Mira inside. Reaper searched the outside for any way of creating a new entrance. He took hold of a large chunk of wall and tossed it aside. He dug in deep, pulling what debris he could from the previous entrance. Duke followed right alongside him. They pulled out rebar and concrete slabs from the building. Glass continued to break and shatter as they worked.

"Mac, you reestablish a connection?" Reaper asked.

_"Negative. I've lost everything." _Mac replied.

"Figures, huh?" Duke asked. "Girl turns a simple rescue and rescue into a complicated search and rescue."

Reaper nodded and kept digging. the debris kept sliding into their path, preventing further progress. Reaper grit his teeth and kept at it. His hand found a gap in the debris and he reached inside. There was nothing but air inside, a free space. Suddenly something grabbed onto his arm. Reaper dropped to the holes level and looking inside. Mira dirt covered face stared back at him.

"Mira!"

"Hey, looks like I lost my way out." she said.

"We're working on it." Reaper explained. He looked up at Duke.

Duke dropped beneath the chunk of wall and started to lift. "Too much weight. It's not gonna budge."

"I don't wanna complain guys, but its getting a tad cramped in here." she called.

"Gonna have to hold it up for her." Reaper replied. He released Mira's arm and copied Duke's position on the wall. "Mira go!"

Beneath them, Mira pushed her way through the debris. The rocks and glass shifted beneath their feet as Mira slowly emerged from the building, med kit first. Their muscles strained to hold the weight off her until she was out. Mira had managed to free herself partially from the debris when the debris shifted, sending more weight on Duke and Reaper. The strain was too much, causing them to lower it onto Mira's body.

Mira cried out as the weight fell into her legs. "Shit!"

"Duke, pull it up!" Reaper ordered.

"I can't!" he replied. "Too much weight."

"Mira keep moving!" Reaper snapped. "We can't hold it."

"I'm trying." she said. She clawed at the ground, trying to pull herself from the debris.

Reaper closed his eyes, trying to focus on the weight increasing in his hands. She could hear Mira groan as she tried to crawl free. They couldn't hold it much longer, but Mira still needed time. His muscles burned in resistance against the weight. He fingers started to slip from the wall. He was losing his grip! The weight dropped lower on Mira further, but stopped before it crushed her. Mira looked over her shoulder at the debris on top of her.

"What the hell's going on?" Duke asked.

"I regained remote controls!" Mac called as he cam running toward them. "I shoved the remote beneath the debris, but it won't hold for long."

"Get her out Mac!" Reaper ordered.

Mac grabbed Mira's arms and pulled her out. Mira cried out as a chuck of rebar ripped through her lower back as Mac pulled her out. The second her feet were clear of the debris, Duke and Reaper released the pile. The debris collapsed instantly, crushing the remote beneath it. Duke dropped to his knees, breathing heavily. Mac was crouching behind Mira, who lay on her side. Her left hand was pressed against her back. Reaper slowly stood up. He sighed heavily and picked up the medical pack. He walked around Mac and looked down at Mira. Mira looked up at him, breathing heavily. She could see the look he gave her, staring her down. She was in a shitload of trouble. She held up her hand toward him.

Reaper frowned, but took hold of her hand. Mira stood with his help. Pain flared up through her back, causing her leaned forward. She groaned in pain. Reaper moved to her back and lifted her shirt. The rebar had caused a bad gash in her back. It bled heavily, leaving a trail down her back and leg. Reaper dropped the med pack and pulled out the antiseptic. He knew the solution would hurt like hell and his assessment was confirmed when Mira groaned loudly as he worked.

"Serves you right, dumbass." Reaper said. He cleaned the wound quickly and dabbed it dry.

"Shut up, _mudak_!" Mira snapped. "The kid?"

"She'll live." Reaper answered. He pulled several adhesive strips and placed them on her wound. "And so will you."

Mira looked down at Reaper. "Thanks doc."

* * *

phew! that was annoying! please excuse the random changing in the font. I have no idea why it did that.

translations!

_Madada karanē kē li'ē maiṁ yahām̐ hūm̐_. I'm here to help.

Āpa sabhī para sthānāntarita kara sakatē haiṁ? Can you move at all?

Maiṁ jaba uṭhā, maiṁ tumhēṁ lē jānā cāhatē haiṁ_. When I lift, I want you to move_

_Kadama- move_

_mudak- asshole_


	7. Translations

Under Reaper's orders, Mira had been forbidden from any heavy training until her laceration was further healed. Mira had fought like hell to go against Reaper's orders, but when he'd threatened to tell Sarge about her little insuboardenance in the rescue, Mira had shut up and agreed. She laid on the top of her cot, pillow propped up beneath her arms, reading one of her many books she'd stashed away in her locker. Her issue tank ran up her back, exposing her wound.

Mira could hear them coming from down the hall. It was hard to ignore Duke's overzealous hoops and hollers as they entered the barracks. They trodden down the stairs, each one covered in sweat from an intense game. Duke came down first and stared hard at Mira.

"Damn. If I came home to a girl lookin' like that in **my **bed, I'd never leave home." he said.

"Keep moving Duke." she replied without so much as a glance toward him.

Duke shrugged and walked past her to his bed where he collapsed with a heavy sigh. "You missed a good game today Mira."

"Thank out unit medic for that one, Duke." Mira reminded. She took her eyes off her book as a familiar pair of boots came into her line of vision. She lowered her book and looked up at Reaper.

"Don't blame me for your stupidity, Mira." he replied. "On you stomach and pull up your shirt?"

Mira silently complied. She rolled onto her stomach and lifted the back of her shirt up for inspection.

"And you didn't even by her dinner." Portman sneered. "Didn't think our Russian assassin was that easy."

_"Poshel na khuy!"_ Mira snapped.

Goat kicked Portman down onto his cot and continued reading his Bible.

"I was fine until you and Duke dropped the building on me." Mira replied, turning back to Reaper.

Reaper looked over at Mira's face. "If memory serves, I told you to get your ass out."

"Hey Mira!" Duke called, taking away the heat of the argument. "Where'd you learn to speak Hindi?"

Mira turned to Duke. She shrugged lightly. "Part of my training for translator."

"Ain't that what electronic translators are for?" he asked.

"I don't trust any translation but my own. Especially the human ones. Too many chances they'll screw you over." she explained.

"How many languages do you speak?" Goat asked.

Mira thought for a moment, silently listing them off in her head and on her fingers. "Russian, English, Hindi, Arabic, French, Portuguese, Japanese, Latin, Greek...fluently anyways. There's more, but I'm not as well kept with those."

"Girls got a talented tongue." Portman commented.

"Bite yours, asshole." Mira finished.

Reaper pulled her shirt over her back. "Looking good. Another day and you can go back to training."

Mira put on a fake smile. "Thanks doc."

Reaper rolled his eyes and walked over to his bunk.

Duke sat up and leaned over toward Mira. "You know any good phrases that'll help me score with the ladies?"

Mira turned back to Duke. "Yes. This one's French. _Je bande pour toi_."

Duke nodded. "I'm gonna use that next leave." He stood up from his cot and headed for the showers.

Portman and Destroyer followed after him, leaving Reaper, Goat, and Mira in the barracks. The moment they were out of earshot, Mira and Reaper began laughing. Goat looked up from his Bible, confused at the sudden outburst of laughter from his two teammates. Mira buried her face into her pillow to try and muffle her laughter. Reaper buried his head into his hand.

"I told you he'd take it." he gasped, finally able to talk.

Mira lifted her head from her pillow. "I can't believe he didn't ask what it meant." She looked over at Reaper and burst into laughter again. "You are such an asshole, Reaper!"

"Yep." Reaper nodded and leaned back on his cot. He took up his book and started reading. "But only in two languages."

Goat let his eyes drift between the two. "What did you tell him?"

Mira chuckled again and lowered her face into her pillow.

Reaper turned to Goat. "When Duke talks to a woman, he's going to say '_I'm hard for you._'"

Goat shook his head, trying not to smile at the conniving ways of his teammates.

Mira lifted her head from her pillow once more. "I really hope that poor woman knows French."

* * *

I thought Mira and Reaper needed a small bonding moment after all the yelling and blackmailing. Might as well have some fun with it then.

Poshel na khuy- fuck you

_Je bande pour toi_- I'm hard for you.


	8. Hurricane Charlotte

Hurricane Charlotte was determined the years worst Tropical storm of the year, even before it touched down on land. The category 5 hurricane touched down in Louisiana in the early morning. Winds blowing over 200 mph ripped the roof's from house, ripped structures from their foundations, flooded entire communities. By the time the storm passed, all Louisiana, Florida, Mississippi, and even Georgia had declared a state of emergencies. Vehicles were reduces to boats, as there was nothing left above the water line. Survivors were left stranded atop unstable buildings, seeking any type of safety from the raging waters below. Every water craft was requisitioned to rescue survivors.

RRTS Air 6 flew over what remained of a small Louisiana town. Like every other town they'd seen, the majority of it was underwater. The water's vicious surge was visible even in the air. Upturned cars floated in the strong current, crashing through what remained of houses or getting stuck in trees. water crafts able to brave the current travel front house to house for survivors.

_"Sector cleared."_ the pilot said.

"Bring us around for another pass." Reaper ordered to the pilot. "One last sweep before we move on."

"_Copy_."

Reaper, Mira, and Goat were situated in the back of the rescue chopper, watching through the open door of the chopper. Each one held a headset to mute out the rotors of the chopper above them. Reaper was seated closest to the door. Harness and basket were attached to a rescue line above their heads. More often than not, the boats were able to pick up the survivors in need and the chopper wasn't needed. Goat stood behind Reaper, holding on by the rail near his head. Mira sat opposite Reaper, holding the rail along the wall panel. Each one scanned the rushing water for survivors.

_"Air 6 we got a pair of survivors caught in he current, drifting toward your location."_

All attention was heightened. They watched the water for the pair as the chopper came around in its pass. The water rushed beneath them through a small grove of trees. Possibly a park before the hurricane, or the edge of the town. A chunk of chain-link fence, dislodged from its previous position, lay wedge between the trees, catching debris in its grasp. It was there that Goat spotted the pair they'd been warned about.

"Reaper, on your ten!"

Reaper turned his head quickly. He spotted the two survivors, children by the looks. A young one and an older one, clutching to the fence for survival. He stood up immediately, securing his harness to the main rescue line.

"Reaper-" Mira began.

"Don't start, Mira." he replied. "It's my turn and you know it."

"Just don't get yourself killed." she said with a light smirk.

Reaper turned toward Goat as he leaned out the chopper. "Her confidence is heartwarming."

Goat smirked and activated the release. Reaper and the basket started to lower down the chopper. Mira watched Reaper slowly reach the rushing water. He hit the water just a few feet from the kids, well within the safety of the fence the children clung to. He ushered both kids into the basket and signaled the chopper. Goat immediately retracted the line. Reaper and the children, safely secured in the basket, slowly began to rise form the water. Reaper held onto the baskets edge, shifting his gaze between the kids and the chopper. They had barely made ten feet above when Mira caught sight of something in her peripheral vision.

"Oh shit! Reaper on your twelve!" she yelled.

Reaper's head snapped in front of them. "Oh hell."

A semi-truck barreled down the rushing water toward them. the massive trailer struck the cage, knocking the children about, spinning the basket in the air as it continued to rise. They screamed in fear, clutching onto the cage for support. The trailer and truck floated past them, crashing into the trees, sending them down with the current. Two lifting straps snapped at one end, tossing one of the children from the cage. Reaper caught hold of the child and managed to place them back into the basket for safety.

"Goat pull them up!" Mira ordered.

"On it!" he replied.

But the stress was too much on the line. Reaper could hear the line groaning in the weight as they rose. There was too much weight. If the basket went, they'd never find the kids. He looked up at the chopper. They were close, so close, but it wouldn't last. Mira was leaning over, ready to pull them up.

He looked down at the kids. "Whatever you do, do not let go of this rig!"

The children nodded.

"Mira, Goat, you get these kids to safety. That's an order." Reaper reached for his line and disconnected it. He plummeted into the rushing waters below, immediately caught in the current.

"REAPER!" Mira screamed.

"Shit!" Goat cursed.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"I don't know."

The basket reached the chopper. Mira grabbed hold of the basket while Goat pulled the children from the hanging crate. He secured them into their seats. Mira hauled the basket into the chopper and closed the door. Goat wrapped the children in blankets and moved to Mira's side. They watched the water for any sign of Reaper.

"All water units, this Air 6, we have an RRTS man in the water. Repeat, there is an RRTS man in the water. Possibly injured." Mira informed.

_"Copy Air 6."_

Mira shook her head, staring down at the water. "That stupid, son of a bitch."

"Good to know you care about unit 6." Goat replied, stepping away from her.

His remark caught her completely off-guard. Why wouldn't she care? She'd been part of unit 6 for over six months now. Dozens of missions, hundred of training sessions with each one of the men on the team. Late nights just talking shit about each other without meaning a single word. Many of them were her family now, why wouldn't she care about them? Had she hidden everything away so well that she didn't seem to care about them?

"Now you know the other side." Goat reminded.

Mira turned to him. "What?"

"It isn't easy watching a partner take a chance like this." Goat explained. "Each time you do, you leave your partner wondering if they're bringing you back alive or in a body bag."

Mira was silent. She watched the rushing water, praying for a sign of Reaper somewhere below them. All the while her thoughts drifted back to each mission with the team, each situation where she'd put her safety second to her teammates. Not that she wouldn't do it in a heartbeat, but standing where she was, watching for signs of Reaper, it suddenly put Mira into her place. She'd acted rashly, thinking only in the moment and not in the future.

A flash of darkness in the sea of mud and brown several feet below, caught Mira's attention, ceasing her thoughts. immediately she relocates the sighting. She exhales slowly, realizing that the shape is in fact Reaper, clinging onto a roof for his life. Mira reached out and took hold of Goat's shoulder.

"There he is, on our one." she said.

Goat immediately lets his eyes scan the area. "I see him." He pressed the upper comm on his headset. "RRTS Grimm located. Location bearing 254 point 84. Any navel units respond."

_"Navel unit 3 unable to respond. Current too powerful for craft." _came a response.

_"Navel Unit 7, unable to respond. Distance from current location too great." _came another.

"No one's going to be able to help him." Mira muttered.

_"Navel unit 1 unable to respond-"_

Goat cut the transmission. "That is becoming quite clear." He looked back down at the water. "He won't last much longer out unless he gets out of the water."

Mira removed her headset. Goat turned to her. She looked up at him, knowing what his look was saying. "If that line gives, I won't be able to pull you both up. If you lower me down, I can get him out of the water for a rescue."

Goat nodded. He grabbed the tow line and attached it to Mira's belt. "Lien secured."

Mira smirked and opened the door. "Beginning descent."

Goat released the line. Slowly, Mira grew closer to the rapid waters. She kept her eyes on Reaper as she grew closer. the water rushed around her, clouding her hearing. She watched as Reaper clung to the roof for his life. Mira begged the line to speed up, to get her to him faster. The wind picked up, altering the choppers course, swinging Mira several feet above.

_"Shit."_ Goat cursed.

"What's going on?" Mira asked.

_"Turbulence. Pilots need to land soon." _Goat informed.

Mira nodded to herself. "Once I'm on the roof, take off."

_"I'm not-"_

"I know." Mira replied. "But it won't us any good if the chopper crashes. Get those kids to safety, Goat." She touched down on the roof. It creaked beneath her weight. Mira detached the line from her harness. "I'll see you guys soon."

_"Stay alive, Mira." _Goat replied.

Mira waved up at Goat as the chopper headed out. She exhaled deeply and ran toward Reaper. The roof beneath her feet groaned and creaked under her weight. Mira prayed it would hold for the night. She hoped dips and raced to the other side of the roof. Reaper was still clutching onto the edge, unable to move further. Mira dropped to her knees and grabbed Reaper's arm, rousing him. His dark hair clung to his forehead as she pulled him out of the water. His uniform was soaked through and his body shook from the shock of the event.

Mira knelt in front of him, taking his face into her hands. "Reaper?"

The shock washed off the instant he blinked. His eyes found hers, taking in her presence. "What...what are...you...doing here?"

"Saving your ass." she answered.

"You're insane, you know that?" he replied.

"This is coming from the man who cut his line and fell into the rushing river?" Mira asked. "You're hilarious."

Reaper smirked lightly.

* * *

had to change it up. Mira's always doing some dumb stunt like that.


	9. Survivor's Guilt

Reaper walked into the barrack, coming from the showers. The small laceration earned in his drop was held together with adhesive strips. It hadn't been deep enough for stitches, but it couldn't be left on its own. Not yet. Given how bad things could have been that day, Reaper gladly took the small cut over anything else. He found the barracks empty of everyone, except Mira. She lay on her stomach, facing the foot of her bed. Her bag was backed for leave, and lay behind her beneath her feet. Her chin was propped up on her folded elbows, but her eyes were far off in space. Reaper slowly approached her cot. Six months on a team and he still wasn't sure how to deal with her. Not like it hasn't gotten better than when she first joined the team. But there were days when Mira's responses just threw one for a loop.

"Where're the guys?" he asked.

Mira remained still, as if she hadn't heard hm.

"Hey!" he called louder.

Mira's head snapped up. _"Chto?"_ Her eyes settled on Reaper standing above her. "Sorry, Reaper."

Reaper shook his head. "Don't apologize, you didn't try and kill me...this time."

Her gaze turned from his.

"Where're the guys?" he repeated.

Mira shrugged. "I think they're out on the courts. Basketball."

"Didn't wanna join them?"

She shook her head, staring at the wall.

Reaper sat down on Dukes cot. "What eating you?"

Mira shook her head slowly. "Something Goat said back in Louisiana." She was silent again, staring off toward the wall.

"What'd he say?" Reaper asked. It wasn't any secret that Goat had taken a liking to Mira, looking after her like...well a father would. He found it hard to believe that Goat could say something to throw Mira off her game this badly.

Mira sat up and turned toward Reaper. She dropped her feet onto the floor and matched Reaper's hunched position. "What was my _ostenki_?"

"You're what?"

Mira winced. "Sorry. Evaluation." She opened her eyes. "All unit medic's evaluate their teammates...and new personnel."

"Well you're still here so it wasn't too bad." Reaper answered.

Mira shook her head. "I need to know what you said in the report."

"This have something to do with whatever Goat said to you?" he questioned.

"Maybe." she answered, looking down.

Reaper sighed and ran a hand over her mouth. "You've adjusted well to the unit. given the how the first day went, everyone up top was surprised to hear it."

Mira snorted.

"Physically, you've recovered from Somalia. Can't tell where the bones broke or where the bruises used to be." he continued.

"Physically?" she asked. "How about mentally?"

Reaper was silent for a moment. He watched Mira carefully. Her face held only curiosity, no hint of anger or annoyance. he watched her violet eyes lower her gaze, already knowing what he was going to say. "You're still caring around Unit 2. You haven't said a word about them since you first got here. now that may be your way of coping. I don't know. But I do know is that whatever's on your mind about them is holding you back and making your reckless."

"So he was right." she mumbled.

"Just what did Goat say?" Reaper asked.

Mira looked back up at him. "Basically he said I take unnecessary risks and put my partners through hell waiting to see if i survive. Guess it's true if you put it in the evaluation."

Reaper nodded slowly. "He's right. You ever think how we handled watching you through the monitor? Or when it went offline while you were in that building? Or hanging from the cliff face, the bridge?"

Mira was silent.

"You're a good soldier, Mira, but you're making rookie mistakes and getting lucky that you haven't died yet." he explained.

_"Viny po sluchayu poteri kormil'tsa, ya dumayu_." she said. Her gaze met his. "Survivor's guilt."

"Sounds about right, to me." Reaper replied. "I know Somalia wasn't easy, Mira. Losing 2 the way you did. But what do you think they'd think if they saw you pull half the shit you've done?"

Mira was quiet for a moment, thinking over Reaper's words. Reaper watched as the corner of her pale lips turned up in a small smile. "Sarge would've demoted my ass back to Private...if I was lucky."

"Yeah, I'm surprised Sarge hasn't done it either." Reaper said.

"So am I." Mira said. She lowered her face into her hands and was quiet. "I guess ignoring it and acting like my life doesn't matter is how I cope."

Reaper frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You remember me telling you about the convent I grew up in?" she asked.

Reaper nodded. "You said you left at thirteen."

"I didn't leave it _willingly_." she replied. "I was out looking for work and...one of the militia groups attacked the convent. they killed everyone; the sisters, priest, even the children. People I cared about and grew up with."

"Oh my god." he muttered.

"I came back just as they dragged _Sestra Diana_ from the burning building. The threw her to the ground and shot her as she prayed." Mira paused. "I remember walking toward the school as they dragged her out. I remember walking toward her and...after they shot her I...I remember moving, acting, and reacting. Then the next thing I remember is... seeing half the men lying dead on the ground. I'd killed them without even realizing it."

Reaper was utterly silent. He'd suspected Mira held some dark secret beneath her pale face, but he never imagined how bloodied it really was. How painful and twisting it had made her life.

"Then the bastard shot me in the back." she continued.

Reaper frowned. "You're kidding."

Mira shook her head. She pulled the neckline of her shirt, revealing the right section just above her cleavage. The circular scar was vibrant against her pale skin. A bullet wound alright. "Through and through. The only reason I'm still alive."

"That's one hell of a story, Mira." Reaper said.

Mira snorted. "Yeah. My life doesn't make a good bedtime story."

This time it was Reaper who snorted. "Trust me, none of us do?"

Mira nodded slowly. "I'm sorry for pulling that shit on you. And I've already scheduled a psych session."

Reaper grimaced. He'd been there before, right after Jumper's death. He knew what she was getting into. "I'm sorry."

Mira shrugged. "Gotta do it at some point. Maybe it'll help?"

"It takes time, Mira." Reaper said.

"_Da._" Mira replied, rising from the cot. "But that's a luxury with RRTS."

Thunderous footsteps echoed above them, coming from the barracks entrance. Dukes distinct voice carried down the hall. The team was heading back from the court.

"Transports here!" Duke hollered, clamoring down the stairs. He jogged down to his cot and eyed Reaper. "What you doing on my cot, man?"

"It was comfy." Reaper answered, standing up. He walked to his cot and picked up his pack.

Duke raised a brow at Reaper, but shrugged it off. "Yo, who's ready for a weeks of leave?"

Portman nodded with a lecherous smiled. "You know it."

"Where you goin' Goat?" Duke asked.

"Solitary retreat into the mountains." he answered evenly. He hung up his tags and pulled on his cross.

"Mac, what about you?"

"San Francisco." he answered. "Meeting my girlfriend when her flight lands."

"You got a girlfriend?" Duke asked.

"What?"

"You're holding out on us?"

"Dude, spill!" Duke demanded.

"Hell no." Mac answered. He slung his pack onto his back. "I ain't telling you guys shit about her."

"Oh come on." Duke begged. "She got-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll kill you." Mac warned.

Duke raised his hands up in defeat. "Alright. Alright. Mira, you going anywhere?"

Mira picked up her duffle. "Nope. Not really."

Duke blinked in surprise. "What? How come?"

Mira shrugged. "Got nowhere else to be, I guess."

"Well hell girl, you can come with me and Destroyer! The three of us can go raise some hell on the town!" Duke offered.

"Pass." she answered shortly.

"Come on, you gotta do something fun." Duke tried. "Hell I'm sure Goat or Reaper would let you tag along with them."

"Ease up Duke." Reaper warned.

"Honestly Duke," Mira turned toward him. "I will not be the best company this week. No matter where I go. So just, leave it be." He walked past the others and jogged up toward the transport.

Duke turned toward Reaper. "What's eatin' her?"

Reaper shook his head and headed up the stairs. Goat followed him, walking step for step alongside him.

"Is she alright?" Goat asked lowly.

"She will be." Reaper answered. "You're little talk in Louisiana gave her a bit of a wake up call. She's talking with the shrinks after leave."

Goat lowered his head. "That was never my intention."

"Yeah, I know that. you were just looking out for her." Reaper replied. "But she thinks she needs it. And frankly, so do I."

* * *

translation

chto: what

_ostenki_:_ evaluation_

_"Viny po sluchayu poteri kormil'tsa, ya dumayu: survivor's guilt, I guess_

_sestra: sister_

yeah, thought I'd better address Mira's recklessness now. don't worry, we'll get to the domestic aspects in her life later on.


	10. Domestic Violence

There were times when leave was worse than RRTS and Reaper would find himself back in the barracks before his schedules time. It never bothered him. He had the barracks to himself for at least a day, maybe more. It gave him time to enjoy the quiet and catch up on work he'd missed. Empty barracks, empty showers, empty hall, that was what Reaper was expecting. Not two officers on Goat's cot back from leave ahead of schedule.

Reaper blinked in surprise as he entered. "What, did everybody cancel their leave?"

Goat and Mira looked up in surprise. Mira took a quick look in his direction but turned her head. But she turned too late and Reaper caught sight of Mira's face. The left corner of her lip was split and purple. The skin just below her eyes was slightly swollen and blue. Anger surged through Reapers veins. He marched to Goat's cot to get a closer look at Mira. "What the hell happened?"

"Now's not a good time, John." Goat said.

"Not a good time?" Reaper repeated. "Someone tried to beat her and you think now's not-"

"DIMITROV!" Sarge bellowed furiously. His tone was one neither Reaper nor Goat had heard in years, causing both men to jump to attention. Even from the top of the catwalk Reaper could see the fury in Sarge's stature. "GET YOUR ASS IN MY OFFICE NOW!"

Mira stood from Goat's cot. "Nice knowing you boys." She walked past them and hustled up the stairs.

Reaper watched as she and Sarge retreated down the hall toward Sarge's office. The door slammed behind them, echoing down into the barracks. Even through the door, Reaper could faintly catch the sound of Sarge's yelling inside. Beside him, Goat lowered his head, mumbling a quiet prayer. Reaper turned to him. "Just what the hell is going on?"

Goat met Reaper's gaze. He said nothing for a moment, but shifted his eyes toward the catwalk. He sighed and returned his gaze back to Reaper. "Mira and her husband got into a very violent domestic dispute last night."

Reaper blinked once. "What?"

Goat said nothing. He watched Reaper slowly digest the first bit of information.

"Mira's...she's married?" Reaper asked.

Goat only nodded.

"She never said-"

"It's not something she's proud of." Goat answered. "I don't know the circumstances of their marriage. I only found out last night, myself. But from what I've heard and seen, it wasn't a healthy marriage."

"I'll say." Reaper muttered. "Black eye and a split lip. That's more than any of us managed to land on her. How the hell'd he manage that?"

"The only way someone can." Goat said. "He took her by surprise."

Reaper caught the undertone in Goat's words. "Is that **all** he did?"

"From what Mira's told me." Goat answered. "He's in the hospital. That jump what all he got before she fought back."

Reaper sighed. "Thank God for small miracles."

"I have." Goat replied.

Reaper watched the catwalk. He could still hear Sarge screaming at her. "Guess all we can do now is wait."

Goat nodded and sat down on his cot. Reaper sighed heavily and walked to his cot. He dropped his pack and fished out his weapon from his locker. He dropped into the chair at the work bench and started dismantling his weapon.

* * *

Mira stood alone in the training room, beating into the defenseless, one hundred and fifty pound punching bag. The bag barely gave with the force of her fists, fueling her anger further. She pounded into the bag again and again. Using her anger to fuel her strikes. Sweat and tears ran down her face as she fought against the bag. Not once did she make a motion to wipe either away. Her fists were clenched tightly, raw from the extensive use. Her hair hung messily from its bun. Loose strands clung against the skin of her back, shoulder's, and face.

Reaper slowly left the safety of the doorframe and exerted the training room. Mira continued her assault against the bag, oblivious to Reapers approach. He watched her strength slowly deplete as he drew near. As her strength lessened, her anger rose. Her strikes grew harder, sucking more of her strength until, in the end, she relented and swung a roundhouse kick into the bag. He came up behind her.

Mira spun around just as he'd predicted. She brought her arms up in defense. Reaper brought his arms up, catching Mira's right arm against his. He held her gaze, looking deep into her hurt violet eyes. She was barely hanging on...and she knew it. What was more, she knew that **he** knew and she knew what he was about to do about it.

Reaper pushed her arm from his and swung his left arm at her head. Mira ducked the swing easily and rose up to her feet, bringing her left knees up with her. Reaper blocked her knee with his arm. He pivoted and swung around, driving his elbow into her back. Mira cried out and dropped to her knee. Reaper watched her closely as she knelt on the ground. Mira cast a look over her shoulder and spun around on her knees. She launched her leg out, trying to sweep Reaper's feet out from under him. Reaper managed to leap over her sweep. He threw a roundhouse kick at Mira. She fell back against the floor in order to avoid Reaper's leg. She brought her hands up to the floor beside her head. She launched her legs into the air, launching her body up into a crouching position. Mira stood quickly and attacked. Her arm came at Reaper's head. Reaper caught her wrist and moved out of her reach. Mira tried again, only to have Reaper move once more.

Again and Again Mira allowed her fists to aim for Reaper, and every time Reaper evaded her. It occurred to Mira, that Reaper wasn't even trying to win. He was simply stalling her, angering her, driving her toward her breaking point. Focusing all her strength where it wasn't needed, diverting her attention from where it was. He'd taken control of the situation the second she attacked him. And she'd fallen right into his hands.

Acting quickly Reaper knocked Mira's tied arms to the side and planted a steady kick to her chest. Mira was thrown backwards onto the ground. She landed on her back, her head snapped against the ground. Reaper relaxed his body as Mira lay on the ground. Her hand drew from the back of her head to her face. She covered her eyes as the tears she held back began to fall. Reaper knelt down beside her and gently lifted her off the ground. Mira sat up and wrapped her arms around Reaper, surprising him. He expected this reaction was saved for Goat, not for himself. Mira held onto him tightly, as if her life depended on him. Reaper held her in his arms until she stopped crying.

Mira slowly released her hold on Reaper. She ran her hands over her face, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She took several deep breaths and rose from the ground. "Sorry." She stood up and headed toward the locker room.

Reaper rose and followed after her. "For what? Acting human?"

Mira said nothing and continued toward the locker room.

Reaper followed. "A little humanity never hurt anyone, Mira."

"I beg to differ." she snapped. She walked toward the sink and turned on the water. She cupped her hands, collecting the cool water before splashing it over her face.

"Why's that? You show your husband some humanity and he hits you?" he demanded.

Mira turned off the water and set her hands on the sink. Reaper watched her face through the mirror's reflection. Her eyes stared at the wall in front of her. _"Da."_

Reaper lowered his head. "What happened last night?"

Mira took a deep breath and turned toward him. She grabbed the closest towel and patted her face dry. "Only the usual. I came home on leave and he wanted _yebat' menya_. Most of the time I don't stop him-"

Reaper's head snapped up quickly. "Why the hell not?"

Mira looked up at Reaper. "He's my husband, John. A wife is not to refuse her husbands needs. That's how I was raised in the convent."

Reaper shook his head. "Doesn't make it right."

"Which is probably why I refused him." she replied.

Reaper walked closer toward Mira. "What'd he do?"

"He hit me and knocked my unprepared ass into the coffee table." she continued, touching her jaw. "_Syn Suka_ managed to get a good kick in before a broke his ankle."

Reaper nodded slowly." He got off lucky."

"Oh, I didn't stop there." Mira replied. "And that's where I royally _OFP_ the situation."

"What do you mean?"

"Self defense ends once the perp is disabled." Mira explained. "A broken ankle is disabled. I continued to dislocate his knee, break his fibula, and his metatarsals. He won't be able to walk for a month at least."

"So?"

"So now I'm under investigation. not just For the assault against my husband, but for any other infractions I may have done." she continued. "You don't need me to tell you that I have infractions against me since I joined Unit 6. They'll discharge me and then ship my _zadniste_ back to Russia!"

"How long have you been married?"

"Ten years, what does that-"

"You're safe." he answered. "You've been a citizen for ten years, they won't deport you."

"No, they'll just discharge me." Mira replied. She sighed heavily. "Bastard screwed me over one last time."

"Why'd you marry him?" Reaper asked before he could stop himself.

Mira lowered her head. "I needed a way out of Russia. So I signed up with an agency...as a mail order bride."

"Shit." he muttered.

Mira nodded. "I was desperate." She turned and headed toward the barracks.

"Vera!" Reaper called.

Mira turned around.

"It'll work out." he said. "You're the only hardass worth keeping with RRTS. They won't kick you out."

"I wish I could believe that, John." She replied.

* * *

okay so the rest of Mira's backstory. I know I mentioned she was married back in my reprise of Doom, here's how and why. Yeah, her life has been anything but easy. next chapter will be more fun.

translations

da: yes

_yebat' menya_:_ fuck me_

_Syn Suka_: son of a bitch

_zadniste_: ass


	11. Republic of Congo

The jungle deep within the boundaries of The Congo were sweltering. Geographically the closest to the equator, the heat was intense. Beneath the thick treetops towering above them, RRTS 6 traveled on foot through the jungle. Each man was equipped with a lightweight uniform beneath their bullet proof vest and still they were slowed by the heat. Goat and Duke took point, leading the way through the jungle, followed closely by their guide Gebhuza. Sarge and Mac followed next in the formation, then came Destroyer and Portman. Finally Reaper and Mira brought up the rear in the line of formation. Sweat seemed to rain from their exerted bodies.

"We will stop here!" Gebhuza said.

The team all but dropped to the jungle floor. Reaper leaned his body against the closest tree. Mira crouched to the ground, setting her rifle against the tree beside Reaper. Portman collapsed onto the ground, not caring how unprofessional it appeared. Goat sat down on the ground and pulled out his canteen. Duke pulled off his beanie and wiped the sweat off his head. Destroyer moved to Duke's side and dropped his weapon.

Sarge walked to Gebhuza. "How far are we from the rendezvous?"

Gebhuza capped his canteen. "Not far. Another five miles."

Sarge nodded. "Rest up while you can, men."

A low beeping echoed through the jungle. Gebhuza reached onto his belt and picked up a small radio. "That will be your reinforcements, Sergeant. Wondering where we are. I'll go talk to them."

"Of course." Sarge said.

Gebhuza walked from the group into the jungle.

Reaper watched him until the jungle swallowed him whole. His eyes slowly trailed away from the jungle and to Mira. They often had in recent days. Her facial wounds had healed within a few days, but the mental wounds and repercussions of the assault were still there. The other's, beyond Sarge, Goat, and himself, were unaware of the situation and that was how Mira wanted it kept. Before leaving for The Congo, there was still no verdict on her situation and by the sounds of the hearing, there would not be a decision made until after they returned.

"Reaper!" Mira's sharp voice broke his reverie. He blinked a few times, realizing his gaze had dropped to the ground beside her. "Bad time to let your mind wander." She held out her canteen.

Reaper took the canteen and thanked her with a nod. He took a slow dink, preventing himself from drinking too much in the extreme heat. He capped off the canteen and passed it back. "Right."

Mira took the canteen and rose. "I told you to stay out of it, Reaper. It doesn't concern you."

"Sorry for caring about my partner's inquiry." he muttered.

"You shouldn't." Mira shook her head and dropped her gear beside the tree. "You can't do anything, Reaper. Just forget about it."

"Easier said than done." he replied.

"Too bad." Mira turned and headed toward the jungle.

"Where are you going?" Reaper asked.

"To relieve myself." she answered. "You gonna follow me?"

Reaper shook his head.

Mira walked into the jungle a good distance from the group. Having a full bladder on a mission was more than a pain. But having to sacrifice security to tend to it was unbelievably stupid. It wasn't the first time she'd left the security of the group to relieve herself and it wouldn't be the last. But every time she did so put her life at risk. There were times Mira considered taking one of the guys for cover, but never acted on it. Why risk two lives for one small bladder? It wasn't worth it, nor was the temporary relief after the course of action was taken. Mira buttoned up her pants and headed back toward the group. She broke through the vegetation and found everyone where she'd left them, save for Gebhuza. While she was gone, he had returned and regrouped with Sarge.

"Glad to see you didn't lose your way." Reaper joked.

"Yes, let's add going AWOL to my list of possible charges, shall we?" she replied. She picked up her pack and slung it back onto her back. "Still, this place is warmer than Russia."

Reaper averted his eyes.

"Reaper, Mira." Sarge called.

Mira and Reaper looked to Sarge.

"Scout ahead with Gebhuza. We're not far from our rendezvous, but there could still be radicles in the vicinity." he ordered.

Reaper nodded. "Yes sir."

Gebhuza turned to his escort. "It should not be a long scout. Just three miles ahead."

"Oh yeah, not long at all." Mira replied. She checked her pack supplies.

"Let's move out." Reaper said.

With Gebhuza in the lead, surprising both Reaper and Mira, they headed off into the jungle while the rest of the unit remained behind. Even after the short rest, starting up already started exhausting their bodies once more. Mira's loose hair clung to the back of her neck as the sweat once began to roll down her body. Reaper took the rear, keeping watching behind them as they ventured deeper into the jungle. They walked through the thick jungle pushing through the limbs, leaving them intact, hiding their presence.

"Gebhuza." Mira whispered.

Gebhuza turned to look at her. "Yes?"

"What do you know of the radical groups?" she asked. "Intel gave us nothing."

Gebhuza turned his head to the lead. "They are ruthless, merciless murderers. They slaughter entire villages, down to the last infant. They take what they want without hesitation. They are the worst of mankind."

Mira glanced back toward Reaper, meeting his gaze. Both soldiers took note of the tone of Gebhuza's voice. He nearly spat out each word full of contempt and hatred. Whatever the radicles had done to him, it was more than enough to earn pure and volatile hatred from their guide.

"This jungle is their home." Gebhuza continued. "They can move through it without being seen. Many men venture into it and find themselves in their hands to die an excruciating death."

"All the more reason to reach the rendezvous." Reaper said.

"Agreed." Gebhuza replied shortly.

The moment of silence and cut short by Gebhuza's radio. Gebhuza stiffened, catching Mira's attention. He lifted the radio from his hip and answered the call. _"Ello?"_

"_Vous __êtes en retard_." came the reply.

Gebhuza lowered his head a fraction. _"Nous avons couru dans un délai."_

_"Pas d'excuses! Je veux que ces soldats américains maintenant!" _demanded the voice.

Mira frowned to herself. What the hell was going on? She knew military protocol between groups. Whomever Gebhuza was talking to-submitting to-was not regular military. And the way Gebhuza flinched when the radio activated made Mira more than a little nervous of what was really going on.

"_Vous les aurez. Toutefois, le retard dont j'ai parlé." _Gebhuza continued.

"oui?"

"Seuls deux soldats m'accompagnent aujourd'hui. Les autres resent derrière." Gebhuza explained.

"_Vous êtes sans valeur, Gebhuza. Considérez la vie de votre famille forfait_." the voice said.

Gebhuza stopped. _"Non! Je les ferais tous. Vous pouvez tuer les soldats, mais laisser vivre ma famille!"_

Mira stopped in her tracks. _"Der'mo."_

"What?" Reaper asked quickly, coming up behind her.

Mira jumped a fraction and glanced to Gebhuza. He was too engrossed in his losing conversation to notice them. "We have a situation."

Reaper's brows furrowed. "What?"

Mira glanced to Gebhuza again. "We're being lead to the radicals."

Reaper was silent for a moment, but Mira could see him working through her statement. "_What?_"

Mira slightly tilted her head toward Gebhuza, who still had not noticed them, "French is the main dialect of these people. He's working with the radicals. And right now they're pissed because it's just us here. They're holding his family and right now they'll kill them since he failed to bring in the team."

"You're sure?"

"There's a reason I don't trust any other translation but my own, Reaper." Mira all but pleaded.

Reaper looked to Gebhuza. "We're a mile and a half from the team, think we can make it back through the jungle?"

"I'd rather take my chances with the jungle than with Gebhuza." she replied.

Reaper nodded. "Right." He hit his comm and waited. There was silence over the comms. Reaper frowned and hit the comm once more. Still nothing.

Mira swallowed. "They're jamming us."

"Which means we're closer than we thought we were." Reaper said.

Mira took a deep breath. "Any ideas?"

"I'm thinking." he replied.

"Well think fast, because Gebhuza's call just ended." Mira explained. She turned back to Gebhuza.

Gebhuza lowered the radio and put it back into his belt. "We must hurry. Your reinforcements grow anxious without."

Mira nodded.

They started up through the jungle once more. Gebhuza took the lead, however Mira remained in back with Reaper. The tension was as high as the humidity of the jungle. Both Mira and Reaper kept their eyes open for any sign of radicles coming for them. Gebhuza said nothing as he led them closer and closer toward their deaths.

"You think of something yet?" Mira whispered.

"No." he replied.

Mira sighed. "So I have to save our asses again?" She jogged ahead of him.

Suddenly Mira cried out and collapsed onto the ground. Gebhuza stopped short and turned. Reaper and Gebhuza ran to Mira's aid.

"Mira!" Reaper called.

Gebhuza reached Mira first. He gently took her shoulder and lifted her up. That was when Mira struck. Faster than a viper, Mira's hands grasped Gebhuza's head. With movements faster than Reaper had seen of her yet, Mira forcefully turned Gebhuza's head, effectively snapping his neck with the distinct sound as proof. Gebhuza's body collapsed onto the ground beside Mira. His eyes were still open, showing no knowledge of what had just befallen him.

Mira sighed heavily. "That should buy us some time."

Reaper nodded and helped Mira to her feet. "Quick thinking, Mira. Let's move."

They turned and ran back through the jungle toward their unit. They pushed through the brush, not caring about breaking any branches or getting whipped in the face by them. Mira brought her rifle back up in front of her and took hold. Reaper kept trying the comms, trying to contact Sarge, or anyone.

"Comms are still down." Reaper explained.

Mira jumped over a fallen tree. "Not a good sign."

"I know."

"A mile and a half, right?"

"Right." Reaper answered, duck a low branch.

Mira cast a quick glance behind them. "How much time do you think we have?"

A single shot broke through the silence of the jungle. Burning pain coursed through Mira's left thigh as the bullet ripped through her leg. Mira cried out and staggered onto the ground. She gritted her teeth together and grasped the wound over her leg. Blood quickly spilled over her fingers and down onto the jungle floor.

Reaper stopped several yards ahead of her, hearing Mira's scream. "Shit." He sprinted back to Mira.

"Apparently not enough. "Mira muttered.

"Doesn't matter." Reaper replied. He grabbed Mira's arm and lifted her to her feet, taking most of her weight.

Mira groaned as Reaper stood her up. "What the hell are you doing? Get the fuck out of here Reaper."

"Not without you." he replied. Reaper started through the jungle with Mira dragging her leg beside them.

Suddenly the jungle burst with movement. Dozens of men burst from the jungle and surrounded Mira and Reaper within seconds. Each man stood a good distance from them, but all had their automatics trained on the two soldiers. They were surrounded, screwed true and blue. Reaper dropped his weapon by his feet. Several men came up behind them and shoved them to the ground. Mira cried out as the motion aggravated her injured leg. Reaper and Mira were forced onto their knees with the barrels of the radicle rifles pressed against the back of their skulls. Reaper turned his gaze to Mira, who met his. The men shouted around them, too fast and too jumbled for Mira to understand what they were saying. A stab of pain struck them both quickly, sending both RRTS soldier's careening into blackness.

* * *

The world returned to Reaper with a painful jolt. His eyes snapped opened, finding himself lying on his back, and starting up at a stone ceiling. A moment after he opened his eyes, he closed them tightly as his skull throbbed in pain. He groaned and pressed his hand to his head, feeling the lump. Reaper opened his eyes once more and slowly looked around. His cell was small, only five by five. thick metal bars ran vertically down the cell, sealing him in. He sat up slowly, wincing as the throbbing pain in his skull worsened. His arms were sore from a combination of disuse and his unconscious position, but they held his weight. Reaper leaned himself against the wall and closed his eyes. His head throbbed like a son of a bitch, practically crushing his skull. He lightly prodded his wound, finding the break in his scalp and crusted blood just at the hairline of his forehead. The he remember the bastard who clocked him in the head.

Reaper's eyes snapped open as the realization crossed his mind. Mira! He turned his head quickly. He found a second cell just across the room. The cell was the same size as his, more fitting for Mira's petit form. She lay unconscious on the floor. Her leg had been bandaged, though Reaper didn't trust anything the enemy had done was to her benefit. She matched him with a similar head wound and even succeeded with a dried trail running down past her ear.

"Mira." he called through his hoarse voice. Reaper swallowed painfully. "Mira."

Mira's head twitched to the side. Her closed eyes clenched together as she drifted back. One of her hands rose to her head, which Reaper had no doubt was hurting as bad as his. Her head turned as she opened her eyes. Reaper held her violet gaze for only a few seconds before Mira closed her eyes and moaned.

"You alright?" he asked.

"considering I'm either in hell, which explains why you're here, or we've been captured, which also explains why you're here, I was shot and hit over the head, I'm great." she answered. "How are you?"

"If this were hell, you'd be seeing Portman." Reaper replied.

Mira nodded her head. "Good point." she opened her eyes and sat up slowly. "I miss anything?"

Reaper shook his head. "Nothing yet."

A loud screeching echoed through the cells. It was the screeching of metal against metal. Its shrill sound echoed painfully through their ears, causing Mira to cringe in irritation. Following the metallic screeching came the distinct thumping of footsteps. They were heavy, booted by the sound of its steps. Mira and Reaper turned toward the sound slowly.

"Should've stayed out." Mira muttered.

The steps grew louder, reaching their cells. A man stepped into their view. He was tall, dark skinned, and broad shouldered. He held himself physically above them, signaling he had some authority in their situation. What Mira and Reaper didn't expect was his state of dress. The man was clean shaven, wearing clean clothes. His hard eyes looked over Mira for a long time. Mira held his gaze, never once relenting to his stone stare. He nodded toward her, titling his head toward one of his men. _"Elle."_

Mira felt her chest twist. _"Merde."_

The man off to the side came into view. He was dressed similar to his superior, though his clothes were not as well maintained. He unlocked Mira's cell door and entered. The man made a grab for Mira; his first mistake, thinking her incapable of defending herself in her wounded state; his second mistake, and thinking he could overpower her should she attempt to defend herself; his fatal mistake. Before the man could touch Mira, her good leg swung out, catching the man's legs and toppling him onto the ground in front of her. Mira's hands were on his neck in seconds, snapping it easily. The man collapsed to the ground, dead, beside her.

"Mira!" Reaper called.

But the warning came too late. An electric current struck her neck, momentarily disrupting the signals from her brain to her body. Mira cried out in pain, her muscles seizing from the current. She collapsed onto the floor of her cell alongside the idiot radical. Around her, she heard more orders, but her mind was too stunned to fully decipher them. She could hear Reaper yelling at the men, cussing at them, and banging on his bars. She felt her body being lifted from the ground, lifting her by her arms. They roughly dragged her from the cell and down the hall. Mira opened her eyes and lifted her head. They dragged her toward the end of the hall where the only door stood open.

The door closed behind them, the sound echoed through her ears. Mira took a quick survey of the room. There were numerous tables around the room, one with straps attached with a water pitcher set atop it. Mira swallowed uneasily. To the left was a chair set beside a medical table. Mira could see what was on the table, but she knew it wasn't going to be good. Finally, on the far side of the room, where they started dragging her, was the remains of a mattress. the cloth had been stripped, leaving only its metal frame behind. Near the mattress was a car battery attached with two cables.

The two men dragging Mira stopped just feet from the mattress. A third man stepped in front of them. He acted fast, driving his fist into Mira's stomach. The air was forced from her lungs as she doubled over in pain. The men held her up just enough to keep her off the ground, but no further. The man who had hit her cut off her top shirt, leaving her in only her standard tank top. The men dragged Mira to the mattress. Using the very wires of the frame, they secured Mira to the mattress. Mira pulled at her wrists, testing the strength. Sadly, the wires held her firmly in place.

The leader walked into Mira's line of sight. He walked slowly, his hands folded behind his back. He walked up to Mira and calmly brushed a stray lock of white behind her ear. He looked at her calmly, but sovereignly. "_Où est le rendez-vous de l'unité américane?"_

Mira gave no indication of acknowledging the man's words. The man turned his head and nodded. Within seconds, a current of electricity coursed through the cables and through the wires of the mattress. Mira's body seized as the current hit her body, coursing through her. Every muscles contracted, every signal from her brain was disrupted, every ounce of her body seared in excruciating pain.

The current ceased, giving Mira a moments rest. Her body laxed against her mattress. Mira inhaled deeply, finally able to breathe. Her heart hammered against her chest, aching from the current. Her muscles twitched involuntarily, a side-effect of the current.

_"Où est le rendez-vous de l'unité américane?"_ repeated the man.

Mira shook her head, not bothering to look up at the man. Within moments of her response, another current shot through the wires into her body, tensing her body immediately. Mira cried out, but managed to cut herself off. That was what they wanted. To break her, make her weak, give them what they want. Should couldn't do that-wouldn't do that. The current ended again, giving Mira another moment of rest. She exhaled heavily. Sweat drenched her brow and dripped onto the floor in front of her.

_"Cela ne doit par faire mal pendant longtemps. ill suffit de me donner ce que je demande."_ he replied.

Mira lifted her face to meet the man's eyes. She took a deep breath before speaking. _"Va te faire foutre, connard!"_

The man's face grew stony hard. He lashed out and slapped Mira across the face just before the current started up.

* * *

Reaper paced in his cell, waiting for the sound of the door to open. He'd lost track of time once the radicles had taken Mira. his only source of passing time had been Mira's screams that had disturbingly ceased just moments ago. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to stay focused. If Mira was dead, or if not, he was still next for whatever they had planned.

His thoughts were broken as the metallic screeching echoed through the hall. Reaper's head snapped up at attention. He pressed himself against the bars and watched as the men came back into view. In their arms, they dragged an unconscious Mira. her head hung low against her chest. She wasn't bleeding from any visible injuries, but Reaper had no idea what they'd done to her either. Reaper noticed her combat shirt of her uniform had been removed, but she still retained her tank. Reaper silently thanks whatever god above for what seemed like a small miracle. Unit 6 didn't need shit like that creeping up on their unit. The men opened her cell and tossed her inside, not caring how she collapsed onto the floor or how her skull seemed to echo on impact. Reaper, however, did notice.

"You friend gave me nothing." came the accented voice of the leader. He turned toward Reaper. "I hope you will be more cooperative. If you are, I promise a painless death."

Reaper snorted and shook his head. "Go to hell, asshole."

"In due time, I shall." he replied. "But I'll be sending you first to warn the devil."

Reaper held his position against the bars up until the Taser hit him. He collapsed to the ground, just as Mira had. The lackeys entered his cell, roughly taking his arms. Reaper jerked his arms, attempting to break free only to earn another hit from the Taser. With Reaper temporarily subdued, the men dragged him from his cell toward the room at the end of the hall.

* * *

Days had passed since their initial capture. And within the first day, a sick pattern of tortured interrogation had begun. Every morning began with Mira extracted from her cell. She was strapped to the mattress for several hours, shocked for information. Only after she passed out, or their captor tired of her, was she returned and Reaper was taken. They had chosen waterboarding as Reaper's form of torture, strapping him to the table and poured water over his face for what seemed like eternity. But for all the radicles attempts, neither Reaper nor Mira broke down...yet.

Reaper sat in his cell in the early hours of morning. He listened to Mira's labored breathing, a troubling side-effect from the electric shock. She had grown pale and infection had started setting into her leg wound. At least it proved she was still alive, not like their first night when Mira had actually stopped breathing. Reaper closed his eyes, trying not to recall the fearful memory. He leaned his head back, it wouldn't be long before the radicles dragged Mira from her cell.

"Is this our punishment?" came Mira rough voice through the silence.

Reaper turned his head. Mira was lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. "What do you mean?"

"This." she repeated. "Is this our punishment for the sins we committed?"

Reaper looked back up. "Maybe. If it was, what would be your sin?"

"Besides taking a life and dishonoring my husband?" she asked. Mira took a ragged breath. "Losing my faith."

Mira's words hit him. Reaper's head snapped to the side. "What?"

"After I got back to base, after my husband...I was angry. I couldn't believe God had intended that for me in my life and I wanted nothing to do with him. I cursed him an hated him for what happened to me. I haven't prayed since."

Reaper watched Mira wipe the lone tear from her face. "Pride and abandonment."

Mira turned her head toward Reaper.

"Back when I was a kid...my parents died in an accident on Oldervai, leaving me and my sister behind."

"You have a sister?" Mira asked.

Reaper nodded. "Sam."

"Tough big brother?"

Reaper snorted. "Younger, actually."

Mira smiled.

"Few years back, we were in school. Sam tells me she's going to Oldervai." he continued. "I went off on her about it not being safe and she said I as just being a coward. Next day I enlisted. never saw Sam off, and I haven't seen her since."

"How long?"

Reaper closed his eyes. "Eight years. So there's my sins I'm paying for, Mira."

Mira nodded slowly and closed her eyes. She turned her head back toward the ceiling. "I can't take this anymore."

Reaper opened his eyes. "I know and I may have a plan."

Mira turned her head once more to Reaper. "How batshit insane is it?"

Reaper met her gaze. "No more so than any of yours."

"Raito of success to failure?"

"Twenty ninety."

"That's one hundred and ten, Reaper."

"I know." he answered.

"That bad, huh?"

"It beats the odd of not trying."

Mira took a deep, hoarse breath. "What's the plan?"

"Give them what they want." Reaper answered.

Mira sat up, ignoring every searing muscle in her body. "Mind repeating that, Reaper?"

"Tell them you'll give them the information, but tell them that it's locked in our weapons." he explained.

"Our guns can locate the others within several cliques." Mira replied, slowly catching on. "But unless we're the ones holding the weapons they'll-"

"Exactly." Reaper finished.

Mira shook her head slowly. "Reaper, we're not talking about C4, we're talking mini warhead strong enough-"

"I know its strength, Mira." reaper replied. "but we're running out of options here. And you said it yourself, we can't take this anymore."

The door screeched open, signaling the start of their daily torture routine.

"Remember, tell them about the weapons, but that **I** know how to find them." he reminded.

Whatever comment Mira wanted to say was lost as the two men reached the cells. They unlocked the cell without any concern for Mira. It had been days since she last had the strength to try and defend herself against them. They entered quickly and dragged her from the cell toward the interrogation room. Reaper swallowed nervously and waited in the silent. He could hear the mumbled voices down the hall as he always had.

Mira's screams echoed through the hall, inducing panic through Reaper's mind. had Mira resisted the plan after all? Had the plan failed? Were they just going to kill them straight away? Reaper groaned and pulled himself to his feet, using the bars as support. He looked down the hall, as far as he could through the bars, but he could see nothing but the wall and hear only Mira's pain induced screams.

Reaper closed his eyes and said a silent prayer.

Suddenly it stopped, once again catching Reaper's attention. He could hear more voices, followed by the door opening. This was it. Reaper stood his ground by the cell as the men returned. One unlocked the cell while the other watched him, training their weapon on him.

"Move!" ordered the one with the gun.

Reaper exited his cell slowly. His legs were stiff from the limited use of the past few days. His ribs ached from the water board. He was in no condition to retaliate and they knew it. But they sudden willingness to help them must have made them weary. And with good reason. Reaper was walked down the hall into the interrogation room. his eyes immediately fell to Mira, who was strapped to the wire mattress. Her chest heaved as she tried to ease her breathing. She must have resisted for show, endangering herself further. The man with the gun pressed the muzzle against Reaper's head and directed him toward the leader, seated on top of the table. Beside him, their weapons lay spread out across the desk. There was chair set out in front of the desk, where Reaper was forcibly sat.

"Your will is strong, by friend." the man said, still examining their weapons. "But your partner has given you up, as I knew she would. Women are not as strong as they pretend to be, it is a sad fact."

"Poshel na khuy!" Mira spat in Russian.

The man in front of Reaper looked less than pleased as he nodded toward one of his men. The following second, Mira was screaming as the cable was connected to the battery once more. Reaper's head snapped around and watched as Mira's body tensed across the wire mattress. He stood up out of instinct, earning the whip from the butt of a gun in the face. Reaper snapped around and dropped to his knees. He felt the muzzle against his throbbing skull.

"The time for games is over." hissed the man in front of him. "Enable the weapons tracker, or you shall have the unfortunate honors of watching the restraint of my men with your partner finally fail."

Reaper swallowed and looked up from the ground. His weapon was held down to him at eye level. The man above him watched him cautiously. Reaper felt every weapon trained on him. He slowly took the weapon into his hands. He could hear Mira's ragged breathing and worked fast. Reaper tilted the gun and entered his code into the reader. He entered the transmitter code and held it back out to the man in front of him. The man took the gun by the grip and waited for the transmitting to start. Reaper cast a glance toward Mira and nodded slowly. The transmission signal grew faster, reaching its finish. A low sound echoed through the room, catching everyone's attention.

"INCORRECT ID." called the robotic voice.

Reaper rolled from the desk as his weapon initiated the self-destruct. The small warhead within his weapon detonated, causing a massive explosion within the leaders hands, blowing them, and his body into pieces. The force launched everyone backwards. Reaper was thrown into the wall by Mira, who had turned the mattress over just seconds before the explosion. The desks had been blown apart. A large chunk of the desk collided with the mattress, protecting them from the remainder of the blast.

The moments following the blast were a blurry haze. Reaper opened his eyes, finding himself facing the wall. His ears rang from the explosion. He pushed himself up, pushing Mira up as he went. Reaper freed Mira's arms from the wire and pushed the mattress from her. He held Mira to her feet, bearing her weight. The room was in complete disarray. Numerous men were scattered throughout the room. The wall closest to the desk had been obliterated, revealing a clear opening into the thick jungle. This was their chance to escape. The men were closely coming around throughout the room.

"Move!" Reaper ordered.

Though his movements were staggering and painful, Reaper half dragged, half led Mira toward the large opening in the wall. They ran through the whole, out into the open, thick jungle air. They stood in the middle of a courtyard, surrounded by numerous men who stood around dazed as an aftershock of the explosion. To their left were numerous vehicles, and one man who was trying to climb out.

Reaper directed them toward the jeep. The man barely had time to register he was being approached. He looked up just as Reaper and Mira reached the jeep. He raised his weapon, only to have Reaper jerk it form his grasp. Mira elbowed the man in the throat, crushing his airway. The man collapsed onto the ground, choking on his own blood. Mira climbed into the jeep first, using the man's gun on the others. Reaper climbed into the drivers seat and started the jeep. They tore out of the compound and into the jungle. The jeep rocked violently as it tore through the jungle.

Mira gritted her teeth. "Watch it, Reaper. Now would be a bad time to die."

Bullets ripped through the jungle behind them. Mira casts as glance back as several jeeps chase after them.

"Hang on." Reaper warned. He jerked the wheel to the right. The wheels squealed as dirt kicks up around them as they try to outrun the radicles. He straightened out the wheel, adjusting their course. Bullets shoot past him, kicking him in the arm. Reaper grunts and jerks the wheel from the bullets.

"We're not gonna last!" Mira called.

"You got a better idea?" Reaper asked.

"No." Mira replied. "Just another batshit insane one!"

"What?"

"Aim for the river" Mira ordered.

Reaper looked to her. Mira smirked and lifted her reclaimed weapon. How it managed to survive the explosion was beyond Reaper. He smirked as he noticed the transmitter activated in the weapon. He turned the wheel heading for the river. The jeeps behind them chased after them, still firing madly at them.

Mira watched her weapon as the ridge came closer. "Just up ahead."

"You ready?" Reaper asked.

"Hell no." Mira replied.

The jeep broke through the thick jungle foliage. The sun immediately beat down on them as the jeep drove over the ledge. Reaper and Mira jumped from the vehicle as it plummeted into the river. Seconds later, Reaper and Mira hit the rushing water. The current caught them quickly, sweeping them down the river. Reaper broke through the surface, gasping for air. His arm stung from the water entering his bullet wound, but he swam nonetheless. He started swimming for the shore and realized that Mira hadn't surfaced. Still in the rivers grasp, Reaper turned out, searching fro his partner.

"Mira!" he called. Only the rushing water replied to his call. Reaper grit his teeth and kept himself above the water. "Mira!"

The water rushed him around the bend violently, sucking him under before he could fight it. Reaper held his breath, keeping his wits after the waterboarding. the water and sun stung in his eyes. The water muffled his hearing. Reaper fought against the current, trying to get to the surface, but the undertow held him tight. His lungs burned for air, his muscles burned from stiffness. But it made no difference, the river held him tight.

Suddenly something grabbed his arm and pulled. It took a moment for Reaper to realize it was a hand grabbing him. It was strong, easily pulling him up toward the surface. Fresh air filled his lungs as they reached the surface. Reaper opened his eyes to find a blurred shape in front of him. He coughed painfully, expelling the water from his body.

"Grab him!" came a rough, familiar voice.

Reaper found himself hauled out of the water and onto the hard floor of a boat. Reaper coughed again and looked around the boat. He spotted the blurred figure of Goat leaning over an exhausted Mira. Her wet white hair hung over part of her face, but she pushed it back, coughing painfully. Reaper coughed alongside her.

"Mac, get on the horn with base, tell 'em we got our men. Get medics on standby we're coming in!" Sarge ordered. He turned to Reaper. "Hang in there soldier."

* * *

holy cow that took a while. please forgive the font chances. IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I know the rescue may seemed rushed, but I just wanted to move on and get to the next chapter.

translations!

_Vous __êtes en retards_ you're late

N_ous avons couru dans un délai. _we ran into delay

_Pas d'excuses! Je veux que ces soldats américains maintenant!_ no excuses! i want the american soldiers now!

_Vous les aurez. Toutefois, le retard dont j'ai parlé._ you will. However, the delay I spoke of.

oui? _yes_

_Seuls deux soldats m'accompagnent aujourd'hui. Les autres resent derrière._Only two soldiers are with me. The others remain behind.

_Vous êtes sans valeur, Gebhuza. Considérez la vie de votre famille forfait._ you are worthless, Gebhuza. Consider the life of your family forfeit.

_Non! Je les ferais tous. Vous pouvez tuer les soldats, mais laisser vivre ma famille!_ No! i'll bring them all. You can kill the soldiers, but let my family live!

_Der'mo_.- shit

_Où est le rendez-vous de l'unité américane?_ where is the rendezvous point for the american unit?

_Cela ne doit par faire mal pendant longtemps. ill suffit de me donner ce que je demande._ this doesn't need to hurt for long. Just give me what I ask.

_Va te faire foutre, connard_! fuck you, asshole


	12. In Transit

Several days back on base found Reaper walked back to the barracks from a psych evaluation. It was his second in a two day span. The shrinks were looking for reasons to further extend his medical leave. So far, they hadn't deemed it necessary yet. His body was still recovering from the torture back in Congo, but his mind hadn't suffered as much trauma as his shrink, or even himself, imagined. His body was another story. Nothing seemed to not cause Reaper the slightest discomfort. His arm was bandaged from the bullet wound, along with numerous lacerations he'd sustained in the escape. But his lungs were still on the mend.

"John."

Reaper turned, finding Sarge coming up behind him in the hall. "Sarge."

"Transports five minutes out. Best get your bags and partner." Sarge explained.

Reaper nodded.

They walked down the hall to the barracks. The team was hanging around the barracks. Duke was stretched out on his cot, playing one of his video games. Destroyer was beating into the punching bag below the catwalk. Mac was seated at the work desk near Reapers cot, checking out Reaper's new weapon and checking Mira's damage to her weapon. Portman was sitting on his cot with a concerning look of amusement on his face as he looked across the room. Mira and Goat were stationed across the barracks from Portman, giving him 'the show'. Reaper took in Mira's stature and resisted the urge to sigh.

Mira had taken the brunt of the interrogation and showed it easily. Even after several their stay in the infirmary, Mira wasn't showing any physical sign of improvement, but she had improved. Her body still shook uncontrollably at odd hours. Her breathing was still a concern due to the beatings and the electrocution. Mira was lying on her cot with her leg propped up by her pillow. Despite the bullet wound and infection, her leg showed the only tiny hint of improvement in her condition. In her lap was her bible. Sitting beside her was Goat with his own bible out. Goat was reading aloud, while Mira either tried to stay awake, or was simply dealing with the pain she was in.

"Mira!" Sarge called.

Mira's head lifted up slowly, showing she was indeed awake...and in pain.

"Transports five minutes out. Get your gear." he ordered.

Mira lifted her leg from her pillow and tried to hide her discomfort. Portman chuckled loudly, earning a glare from Mira but nothing more. She carefully lowered her leg to the floor. Goat stood up and retrieved her crutches. He helped Mira to her feet, against her wishes. All eyes in the barracks seemed to shift to Mira. Her pain condition seemed to dampen everyone's mood, except Portman. But Mira was a tough stubborn cast-iron bitch, and she wasn't about to show the slightest need for aid. Mira took her crutches and settled herself upright. She started slowly down to the walkway between the cots. She winced with each motion, earning another chuckle from Portman.

Reaper walked down the stairs. He past Mira, but took note in her posture and visible pain threshold. He grabbed both bags and followed Mira up the stairs. He stood behind Mira with Goat, following her as she took the stairs one at a time. Each step seemed to take more and more energy from her still recovering body. Twice she nearly fell, only to be caught by Goat. Portman snickered hysterically below them, enjoying the show.

Mira muttered bitterly. "He's lucky I can't kill him."

"Think of it this way," Goat offered. "when you get back you can kick his ass."

Mira snorted as she reached the top. "Inquiry pending."

Sarge waited for them at the top. "You two get yourselves rested up."

"Will do, Sarge." Mira replied.

"Mira," Sarge said. "mind the doctors orders."

Mira sighed heavily. "Yes sir."

Reaper felt the comment was directed more for his benefit than hers. But whatever the case was, it was appreciated. Moving to her side, Reaper and Mira headed down the hall toward transport pick up. Sarge and Goat followed them as escort and unofficial aids.

Portman watched them until they were out of sight, chuckling to himself. "Good to see the queen bitch knocked down a peg."

"Watch your mouth, Portman." Destroyer warned, going back to his workout.

"Yeah man, she's gonna come back and kick your ass twice as hard." Duke reminded.

"If she survives her leave." Portman replied. "Come on, her and Reaper alone for the next month. One of them ain't gonna survive. Mira's not one to listen to doctors."

"She'll listen to Reaper." Duke replied. He stood up from his cot and walked to Destroyer. He held the bag while Destroyer punched. He glanced in Portman's direction, who had taken to reading his latest Playboy magazine. "Which one do ya thinks gonna crack first? Mira or Reaper?"

Destroyer paused for a second. "What makes you think it's gonna happen?"

Duke snorted quietly. "C'mon Destroyer. A month of those two livin' together."

"Didn't make a difference here." Destroyer reminded. "And it's been a year in the barracks."

"That's the barracks, not out in the world." Duke said. "I guarantee they'll be screwing each other before the months end."

"A month?"

"Yeah, a medical leave celebration." Duke smirked.

Destroyer shook his head.

"You thinkin' longer?" Duke asked.

"You bet." Destroyer answered. "When hell freezes over."

Duke snorted and shook his head.

"Put me down for eight months." Mac said as he passed them, carrying Both Reaper's and Mira's weapons.

* * *

short, yes. but that means the next chapter gets to focus on Mira and reaper together :D and the bet made it's arrival! any readers wanna take a wager in it? I honestly have yet to determine if it'll happen pre-movie or post-movie. So feel free to put your wager in your review! update to come.


	13. Medical Leave

Mira was used to altering scenery. It came with staying mobile growing up. Never stay in one place for long. It was how she travel across Russia until she was eighteen. When she enlisted, she saw most of the US in her first year, Maine was her favorite thus far, secluded, woodlands along the coat. Not unlike Russia, but better off economically. The world in her second year. There were still places she hadn't seen, and still wanted to. But Reaper's secluded cabin in the mountains was **not** on her list.

The cabin wasn't too far from town, ten minutes maybe, but the sounds of the city were washed out by the thick forest surrounding them. The cabin was small, only a single level, two bedrooms, a small kitchen, and living room. The cabin was old, built before her time and Reapers. But it was well maintained. Mira occupied the second bedroom, just a few feet down the hall from the room Reaper occupied. The walls were covered in light wood panels and old photos. The bed was large, queen size, and plush. Her leg was propped up by her pillows and blankets. Her left arm lay tucked behind her head while she read, her right hand turning the pages as her book was propped up against her good leg.

A light knock came a her door. Mira looked up to the open door. Reaper stood in the doorway carrying a small black case and a glass of water in his hands. He walked slowly and moved to her side. Mira sighed and closed her book.

Reaper set the cup down on the nightstand beside the bed. "I don't know when you plan on sleeping, but I plan to once we get this taken care of."

"Joy." Mira muttered.

Reaper's gaze hardened at her. "It's this or the hospital."

"Why do you think I'm still here?" Mira asked. She lifted her med bottle and retrieved two pills. She carefully placed them near the back of her throat and took a mouthful of water. She kicked her head back, allowing herself to swallow the pills. Mira finished off her water and set the glass back down. "Fun."

"Least you're not breathing through a tube." Reaper reminded.

Mira snorted humorlessly. "Ah yes, that was so fun. No wonder I can't swallow pills."

Reaper set the black case on the table and opened it. The Infirmary had allowed Mira's discharge under the conditions she slept hooked up to a heart monitor and that a medically trained personnel was around to watch her. Hence why Reaper had brought her with him. Mira would give the medical personnel on base hell. She could only push Reaper so much before she realized he wasn't going to budge. And with the amount of pain she was in and the threat o a hospital, he knew Mira would behave...for the most part. He took out two pads from the case. he pulled the adhesive strips off. "Shirt."

Mira looked down at her camme. "Does it really look like you need help?"

"Don't get cute, it doesn't work." Reaper replied.

"I thought I was just being a bitch?" Mira asked.

"With you, it's all the same." Reaper explained.

Mira chuckled.

Reaper placed the two pads on Mira's chest. His fingers skimmed her cool skin, pressing the pads securely into place. He turned on the monitor and watched it transmit her heartbeat. "All set."

"Yippee." Mira said. She cleared her throat.

Reaper stood up, taking the glass with him. "Let me know if you need anything."

Mira cleared her throat again. "Some water might be nice."

Reaper turned, giving Mira a concerned look. "You alright?"

Mira nodded. "Yeah. Just not used to taking pills after a breathing tube."

Reaper nodded slowly. "Coming up." He walked out into the kitchen and filled up the glass. When he returned, Mira had freed one of the blankets from her leg and draped it over her body. Reaper passed the glass back to Mira. She took a few sips and it down half full.

_"Spasiba." _she said. She leaned back in the bed. Her curls spread out around her head over the dark pillow case. "Night, John."

An odd feeling crossed John as he walked toward the door. He paused in the doorway, unsure what it was. He looked back at Mira, who had finally settled in bed. "Night Vera." Shaking the uneasy feeling he walked down the hall toward his room. He stripped his shirt and changed into his sweats. Reaper laid down in his bed, trying to shake the feel that refused to leave. He couldn't place the feeling anywhere, but his body was too exhausted to continue. With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes and drifted off.

A high pitched alarm woke John far too early for his liking. He reached out to the stand, blindly feeling for his clock. His hand stumbled upon the plastic clock and he pressed the silent button. but the alarm still rang out. John pressed the clock again, to no avail. Grumbling, Reaper opened his eyes and looked at his clock. The green numbers blurred for a second before he read the time. _11:42 p.m._ His blood turned to ice.

"Shit!" he yelled, throwing the blankets from his body. John jumped out of bed and raced down the hall, ignoring the complaints of his stiff body. He ran into Vera's room and turned on the light. To his horror, Vera was lying on her bed completely still. The monitor by her side rang loudly as her heart rate dropped rapidly. John rushed to her side and leaned over her chest. He could barely hear her breathing. her skin was warm and speckled with small red patches. Hives. John felt his heart plummet. Vera was having an allergic reaction.

John bolted into the living room where his medical kit was. He grabbed the pack and raced back to the bedroom. He set the bag down beside Vera and ripped it open. John rifled through the contents and pulled out a small thin cylinder tube. He ripped open a sterile swab and tossed up the blankets. John ran the swab over her leg and jammed the needle into her leg. He counted out the seconds as the medicine flowed into her bloodstream. Vera's heartbeat steadied out and her breathing strengthened.

The shrill ring of the cabin phone cut through the newly acclaimed silence, surprising John. He quickly lifted the phone from the stand.

_"We received notification of a drop in your patients monitor. Do you require assistance?" _came the response.

"Yes. I have a patient who's suffering from an medical allergy." John explained.

_"Medical transport is being dispatched to your location. ETA, five minutes." _said the voice.

* * *

As Vera slowly came to, she was vaguely aware that her surroundings had changed. Her bed seemed smaller, less comfortable. The sheets were stiff and the room smelled like...alcohol. She opened her eyes slowly, finding the room had shifted from wooden panels to a bright white walls and shelves. She blinked a few times, allowing herself to slowly take in everything. But it wasn't necessary, Vera knew all too well what a hospital room looked like.

"Welcome back."

Vera's head snapped to the side. John was seated in a hospital chair beside her bed. His eyes were dark, shaded. His hair was slightly messed to one side, looking as if he hadn't slept that night. And if she was in the hospital, chances were he hadn't. "What the hell am I doing in a hospital?" Her voice was hoarse and scratchy, as if she'd been tubed again.

John leaned his arms against her bed. "You stopped breathing."

Vera's eyes grew wide. "I what?"

John nodded slowly. "You had a reaction to your meds and stopped breathing."

_"Der'mo."_ she muttered. "So you called the hospital."

"They called me." John replied. "When your monitor went off they were alerted to the situation. They brought you in and stabilized you."

Vera sat up slowly. "Is that what they call it? Feels like they shoved that damn tube down my throat again."

John reached to the table and picked up the small cup. He passed it to Vera. "They did."

Vera shook her head as she took a small sip from her cup. "Figures. I relapse on the way in?"

"Of course." John replied.

"So, seeing as I'm no longer breathing through a tube, they'll release me soon?" she asked.

John stood up. "Depends. I'll go check with the doctor. Stay here."

Vera arched one of her brows. "Duh."

John said nothing as he walked out of the room. Vera watched him go, aware of the limited responses John had given her. In the past, there were only a few times when John was silent. Vera took a long sip from her cup, wondering if she and John would survive the month without killing each other...if leave didn't kill them first.

* * *

Vera clenched her jaw tightly as she slowly rose to her feet. Her leg burned in pain, but it was well worth it. She bent her knee, lowering her body to the floor. Her leg trembled under the weight, but held her steady. Vera rose once again and exhaled heavily. She moved her leg around, trying to work through the soreness, but relishing in the free range of motion that had now returned to her within the months recovery. Once the wound closed completely, Vera was able to move around without fearing of reopening the wound. She'd started with slow, painful walks across the room, then down the hall, through the cabin, and finally around the perimeter. She progressed to strength building, using lunges as her main source in increase. Every night Vera went to bed sore, but with every new day she managed to endure more than before. Now a few days before her leave ended, Vera's strength had returned almost to her level prior to the mission. There was just one last thing she needed to see to before returning to base.

Vera picked up her towel and dried off her face. With her workout finished for the day, it was time to address the last part in her days schedule; John Grimm. She dropped the towel and started toward the front door. Her leg throbbed, but held her upright as she walked out the front door. The cool air hit her warm, sweat coated, body. Vera immediately relished the feeling of the air across her skin. She looked around the front of the property, pulling her hair from its hold. All around were trees, but no sign of John. She placed her hands on her hips and slowly starts walking the property line.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Vera turned quickly, finding John coming up behind her. "Looking for you."

"You should be taking it easy with your leg." John replied.

"It's healed. I can stand." Vera reminded.

"The lacerations healed, not the muscles." he countered.

"And I am still in RRTS performance level." Vera stated.

John leaned in. his eyes were hard and stone. "Prove it."

"Gladly." Vera bit out. Ever since her reaction to her pain meds, John had treated her like an invalid child unable to watch over themselves. He waited on her constantly, making sure she didn't move her leg before the laceration was healed, even keeping her off her leg for days after. His strength building regiments hardly went behind short property walks. Vera was sick and tired of her treatment. She hooked her healing leg behind John's and took hold of her wrist. Before he could retaliate, Vera used her weight and threw them both to the ground, John first. John grunted on impact. Vera pinned him to the ground.

"What the fuck?" John demanded.

"Get this through your thick skull, Reaper." she snapped. "I am not some fragile trinket that will break at a moments notice. You've been treating me like a child since the hospital, and it ends here!"

"You went into anaphylaxis-"

"And I haven't touched the meds since." Vera interrupted. "Haven't relapsed, haven't stopped breathing. I'm still here. Human's have allergies, Marines included. Marines get shot at, even RRTS. I guarantee it'll happen again. Doesn't mean I can't handle myself. So stop treating me like a fucking child."

"You nearly died." John replied.

"It happens, we're soldiers."

"I meant here." he snapped. "Medics released you in **my **care. You reacted under **my** care. you nearly died in **my** care. See the issue here?"

"But I didn't. **You** saved me. **You** got me stable." Vera replied.

John caught her off-guard and rolled them, pinning her to the ground. "Doesn't matter. I happened in my care. If I can't keep my partner alive off base, how can I do the same in the field?"

"It's never stopped you before." Vera replied. "I can never several missions where you pulled my ass out of the way, literally. The meds were a freak occurrence and you know it. Don't let that fucked up incident screw up your head, John."

John said nothing as he stood up. He shook his head and head back toward the cabin.

Vera stood up, ignored her aching leg, and followed John. _"Kakogo cherta eto vasha problema?"_

John stopped and turned to face her.

"I could die in the field or die off base and you'd still be the best _proklyatyye partnera_ I ever had!" Vera yelled. She took a deep breath before starting again. "Shit happens, John. Always does. Russia, Oldervai, Somalia, Congo. We're still here, still alive. you don't let the aftermath beat you down. Isn't that what you told me?"

John said nothing, not even able to look Vera in the eye.

"Or was that all shit?" she demanded.

John remained silent.

Vera shook her head, giving in. "You know what, fuck it. And fuck you, too, John!" She stormed past John and marched back into the cabin, leaving him standing alone outside. If he couldn't see could handle herself, then she may as well transfer RRTS Units when she returned to base. If she was still enlisted anyways.

* * *

Several hours later found the sun complete set from the sky. The stars glimmered in the darkness over the cabin, lighting up the sky. A single light stood out in the otherwise darkened cabin. The light came from the living room, where Vera stood, staring out the window at John. He had moved inside the cabin since their argument, and it was starting to worry Vera. She walked to the front door and opened it. She quietly stepped outside and closed the door behind her. John sat on the covered porch, staring up at the stars. Vera slowly walked toward him.

"You plan of sleeping outside tonight?" she asked quietly.

John said nothing, just gazed at the sky.

"I don't get it, John. What the hell scared you so bad to cause this?" Vera continued.

Again John remained silent.

Vera sighed in defeat and turned toward the door.

"His name was Kyron." John replied.

Vera spun around quickly, startled by John's voice. She blinked, not recognizing his response. "What?"

"He was a six year old boy. Came into the hospital I was interning in. Laceration on his left palm. Sixteen stitches to close it up." John begin. He chuckled at the memory. "Kid didn't even cry once. Kept going on about being a tough boy and how he had almost climbed the neighbors fence to get his basketball back. And once he was out, he'd try it again."

Vera smiled slightly.

John turned toward her and held out his hand. It took a moment for her to realize that he was holding a small chain linked bracelet in his hand. "Kyron called it his lucky charm."

"What happened?"

"Stitched him up, sent him home with prescription he'd need." John looked down. "Next day they brought in his body. True to his word, the kid tried to climb the fence and succeeded. That's when he had a reaction to his meds. Couldn't climb the fence and his neighbors weren't home. They found him the next morning. He was already dead."

"Oh my god."

"Same morning I found this in the exam room. Kid dropped it on his out the night before." John finished. He put the bracelet into his pocket and looked up at the sky. "Six years old."

Vera sat down beside him. "It wasn't your fault. you treated him like you would any other patient."

John took a heavy breath and sighed. "That's what Sam said."

Vera looked down at the ground. "Something tells me, you didn't agree."

John shook his head. "No. I assigned the meds to him. It was my fault he reacted. Sam said that it happens all the time without people knowing. How was I supposed to know the kid would reacted that way? Parents didn't even know the kid had an allergy to meds. Didn't matter to me. I killed the kid one way or another. Figured I'm better find a new way to do it. Next day I quit my residency and enlisted. Sam thought I was being a coward, looking for a new way to punish myself. Next day she left for Oldervai."

"There's a difference between me and Kyron." Vera said.

"You lived."

"You were with me." Vera reminded. "You weren't with Kyron when his attack happened. If you had been, you wouldn't have let him climb the fence. But you were there when my heart rate dropped. you kept me stable long enough. You saved me...again."

John took a slow breath.

"Hey." Vera nudged him with her shoulder, causing him to meet her gaze. "What happened to Kyron wasn't your fault. It was an accident. But it shouldn't keep you from doing what you do best. And despite what you might think, that's saving people. Me, Destroyer, those kids in Louisiana, all those people you saved because you were with RRTS. You're not a killer, John."

John watched Vera for a moment, taking in her words. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear you practiced that for a few hours."

Vera chuckled as the tension eased. "Would you believe me if I said it just came to me?"

"Doesn't everything?" John replied chuckling.

Vera smiled. "You alright now?"

John nodded slowly. "Yeah. Thanks."

"What're partners for?"

* * *

okay I know this was really cut up, but that's how I thought it would work out best. for those that bet one month...i'm sorry. it won't happen here. hope this made sense to everyone. Now for the moment we've been waiting for...Vera's inquiry judgment!

translations

Spasiba- thank you

_Der'mo- shit_

_Kakogo cherta eto vasha problema? what the hell is your problem?_

_proklyatyye partnera- damn partner_


	14. Inquiry

The courtroom was fairly small, private, on the opposite end of the base from the barracks. The walls were white and bare of any distractions. The doors leading into the courtroom were located in the back, just in front of the public seating. In front of the public were two tables. The right held the prosecutor while the left held the defendant. At the head of the room were the high ranking officers of the court overlooking the cases. To their left was the court clerk, taking notes of the inquiries events.

The room was bare of most people, save for those that were concerned within the case. Mira was seated at the defendants table along with her officer attorney. Sarge was seated behind the defense, the only officer from Unit 6 called as a witness in the case. She sat straight in her chair, paying close attention to the progression of her inquiry.

"The prosecution calls the defendant, Staff Sargent Vera Dimitrov to the stand." the attorney called.

Mira took a deep breath and rose. She walked across the room quickly. Even dressed in her dress uniform and heels, a healing leg did nothing to hinder her speed or determination. She stopped before the stand by the clerk. He held out the bible.

"Raise your right hand." he said.

Mira followed his ordered.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth; so help you, god?" he asked

"I do." Mira nodded. _If god will help me through this._ She lowered her hand and took her seat behind the stand.

"Sargent, you are originally from Russia, correct?" the prosecutor asked.

Mira nodded. "I am."

"You also lived there until the age of eighteen?"

"Yes."

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

"Objection!" called the defense. "Relevance?"

"Foreground to the officers involvement to the victim." the prosecutor replied.

"I'll allow it, but get to the point." the officer replied.

"Sargent?"

Mira took a breath. "Have you ever served in Russia within the past thirty years? It's nothing but a warzone. If the elements don't kill you, your neighbors will. At thirteen the convent I lived in was attacked and everyone was killed as I hid in fear. It took five years, but I managed to leave."

"And you came here?"

"Yes."

"How is that?"

Mira swallowed. "I placed an add with an organization as a mail-order bride."

"A mail-order bride?" the prosecutor asked.

"Desperate times, desperate measures." Mira stated.

The prosecutor nodded. "And that is how you met the victim; your husband?"

"It is."

The prosecutor began pacing around the room. "And how long have the two of your been married now?"

"Ten years."

"In those ten years, has he ever laid a hand on you that was forceful?" he asked.

"Yes." Mira answered.

The prosecutors brows rose. "Yes? Did you report them?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"My religion prevents me from dishonoring my husband." she answered. "The events were also limited by my leave from base."

"Did you ever fight back, prior to the night of the incident?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"A wife doesn't refuse her husband without dishonoring him." Mira explained.

The prosecutor nodded slowly. "I see. Then, please explain, why you decided to dishonor your husband?"

"Very well." Mira said. "I wasn't in the mood?"

"In the mood?" the prosecutor asked. "Maybe you should expand on that?"

"My husband wanted sex. As he usually does when I\ come back from leave. I wasn't in the mood and he didn't like that." Mira explained.

"Is that when you broke his ankle?"

"No, that when he hit me and threw me into the coffee table. Then I broke his ankle." Mira corrected.

"He hit you?"

"Yes. Split my lip, blackened my eye, minimal concussion." Mira said.

"And he suffered from a broken ankle." the prosecutor replied.

"Objection!" the defense called.

"Over ruled." the officer replied.

"No more questions for the witness." the prosecutor replied. He turned and walked back to his seat.

"Defense?"

The defense attorney rose from his chair. "You mentioned your husband has been violent with you before. What kind of violence?"

"It consisted of sex when I didn't want it." Mira answered.

"Did he ever hit you prior to the night of the incident?"

"No."

"So this was the first time he's ever hit you?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. No further questions."

"The defendant may step down." the officer said.

Mira stood from her seat and returned to the defense stand. She met Sarge's eyes in the row behind her. He nodded to her as she sat down.

"Prosecution now calls Gunnery Sargent Asher Mahonin to the stand."

Sarge rose from the bench and walked up toward the front of the courtroom. the clerk swore him in and took his seat beside the judge officer.

"Sargent, you've been under the command of RRTS Unit 6 for five years, now. Correct?"

"That's correct."

"How long has Staff Sargent Dimitrov been under your command?" he asked.

"One year."

"In that year, has she ever mentioned her situation with her husband?"

"No."

"No mention of assault or abuse?"

"No."

"Has she ever mentioned that she was married?"

"No."

The prosecutor nodded. "No. Can you offer a guess as to why she didn't say anything?"

"I would guess she wanted her life outside of RRTS kept private. It's not uncommon for soldiers to do that." Sarge answered.

"You don't think she was ashamed of her marriage?"

"Objection! Badgering."

"Sustained."

"Nothing further." the prosecutor returned to his table.

The defense stood up. "_The Sargent never showed any signs of a hostile relationship_. Those were your words in the report, were they not?"

"They were." Sarge answered.

"Can you tell us, what kind of a soldier, Sargent Dimitrov is?" the defense asked.

"Sargent Dimirtov is one of RRTS 6's best soldiers. I integrated directing into the unit since her transfer. She's proved herself more than a capable soldier and asset to the team. On the first off site training mission, Sargent Roark Gannon nearly fell to his death. Sargent Dimitrov risked her life to save her partners." Sarge explained.

"In what way did she risk her life?"

"The Sargent held onto her partners harness for nearly four hours until the unit arrived for rescue. Sargent Gannon is four times larger than Dimitrov." Sarge answered.

"Four times her weight and she held on for four hours." the defense said.

"That's correct."

"In your opinion, does that show distrust or contempt for men?" he asked.

"Objection. Question based on bias."

"The Sargent has witnessed the defendants actions during the times of assault have taken place. Providing insight into the professionalism of the defendant." the defense replied.

"Overruled." the officer replied. "Answer the question, Sargent."

"Not at all."

"Thank you." the defense returned to his seat.

"Sargent, you may step down." the officer replied.

Sarge made his way back into the row behind Mira.

"Staff Sargent Vera Dimitrov, please rise." the officer ordered.

Mira took a deep breath and rose from the table.

"The court is not blind to the needs of a refugee seeking escape. Though your actions in your escape are questionable, the Corps cannot deny that your record has once lead onto the fact of a questionable future with the Marines. Having said that, the court has decided that the actions taken on the night of April the sixteenth we taken under the guidance of self-defense. And therefore no further actions will be taken." the officer replied.

Relief filled Mira. she released a heavy breath that she'd held. Her body relaxed a fraction, but she remained focused on the proceeding officer's words.

"You are herby permitted to return to active duty under the command of Sargent Mahonin with RRTS 6. Court is adjourned." he finished.

Mira turned to her attorney. "Well done Staff Sargent." He said.

"Thank you." Mira replied. She turned to Sarge, who was standing, looking very pleased.

"Never had a doubt, Mira." Sarge said. "How does it feel?"

"Very, very liberating, sir." Mira replied.

Sarge chuckled. "I bet. Let's move out soldier."

"With pleasure, sir." Mira followed Sarge out of the courtroom and into the hall. As she walked through the hall, Mira felt her surroundings seemed different. No longer threatening to be ripped from her or take away her future, but a greeting of welcoming.

* * *

The barracks was uncharacteristically quiet. The only sounds came from the music and game originating from Duke's cot. He sat on his cot, playing his game, but the frequent sounds of fails showed that he wasn't fully concentrating on his game. Destroyer laid back on his cot and tossed a baseball up into the air, catching it in his bare hands. Mac was looming over tech plans at the bench. Reaper sat on the bar of his cot, absently reading. Goat was kneeling by his cot in prayer. The only one who didn't seem to care was Portman. He lay against the back wall, leering at his new magazine.

The faint sounds of a heels step against the hard floor, slowly grew louder. The sound echoed into the barracks, catching the attention of the men, one by one. By the time the sound was prominent, unmistakable, everyone was watching the entryway of the barracks. They watched as Sarge entered first, dressed in his military dress uniform. Not two steps behind him followed Mira.

Goat rose to his feet. "How did the inquiry go?"

Sarge turned back to Mira. "Dimitrov."

Mira nodded and walked down the stairs into the barracks. No one said a word as Mira solemnly reached the ground level. She lifted her eyes to meet everyone and took a deep breath. "No formal charges were pressed, no further inquiry will be made. I am cleared and fit for active duty with RRTS 6."

Duke whopped loudly and jumped to his feet. Destroyer smiled and dropped his ball. Mac nodded approvingly from the desk. Goat smiled and walked to congratulate Mira first. He wrapped his arms around her, giving a small hug.

"_Pozdravlyayu_." he said, slowly releasing her.

"Com'ere girl!" Duke called. He rushed Mira, scooping her up into his arms. He spun her around several times. "That's my girl."

"Easy Duke." Reaper warned, making his way toward the group.

Duke set her back down on the floor. "Sorry, Mira. didn't mean to uh...ah hell. Who am I shitting? I'm just glad you ain't goin' anywhere. This place wouldn't be the same without ya."

Mira smiled. "Well I'd miss you too, Duke."

"Alright men, look in." Sarge called from above.

Everyone turned toward the catwalk.

Sarge leaned over the edge. "I know we're all glad we're not losing Mira, but right now we need to focus and prep."

"For what, Sarge?" Destroyer asked.

"We got an undercover op." Sarge answered with a smile. "Mira."

"Sir."

"Get your ass out of that uniform and gear up." he ordered. "Air 6 leaves in ten men. Fall in!"

"Juts like old times, eh?" Duke asked, moving past Mira toward the stairs.

* * *

yay from free and clear Mira! I know this was short, but we're getting to another mission!

translations

_Pozdravlyayu_congratulations


	15. Chinese Garden Party

China was know for its lush scenery. The hundred of serene gardens that filled the landscape, created soothing, well sought after retreats for tourists and countrymen alike. They were such a hotspot for tourists, that many hotels created their own private garden exclusively for their guests. Dozens of architectural buildings dotted the hundred acre gardens, filled with stunning arrays of flowers, ponds, and fish. From the sixth floor of the hotel, Mira could see a great distance of the gardens. The lights glistening from the streams of lanterns were like stars to her. Dozens of businessmen filled the paths, eating, drinking, and conversing with one another.

A sharp knock came at her door, turning Mira's attention from her window. _"Shi ma?"_

The door opened. Mac entered her room, dressed in a dark navy colored suit. His white shirt was clean, buttoned, and in perfect order. His tie matched his suit, secured neatly around his neck. His black shoes were cleaned and shined, giving the illusion of a Chinese businessman. He said nothing as he entered the room, but took in Mira's altered appearance with his eyes.

"Say one word, Mac, and your tongue is mine." Mira warned. She wore a long, deep blue dress that reached her ankles. The cut of the dress hung to Mira's small figure, clinging to every curve she had, making her feel smaller. The halter wrapped around her neck, buttoning below her chin. The fabric was embroidered with green vines and flowers throughout the dress. She had been given a black wing to hide her white locks. The hair was curled and pined up on her head. Her shoes added a few inches of height to her small stature. And to complete the humiliation of her role in the sting, Her violet eyes were hidden behind the pure brown contact lenses. Mira had even been forced to wear makeup for the operation. In short, Mira now felt like hooker going out for a nights work. Sadly, her role in the sting wasn't too far from the truth.

"I said nothing." Mac replied.

"The eyes say it all." she replied. "Where's Stijn?"

"Here." Stijn entered the room behind Mac. He stood the same height as Mac. He wore a black suit and matching tie over his white shirt. He held himself high, having played a businessman for nearly two years.

Stijn had called for RRTS assistance, an undercover operative himself. He had been working on a weapons smuggling operation, but his cover was wearing thin. He needed help to stop the operation before he was made. He'd made contact with base and requested assistance, gaining RRTS 6 for his operation. He would be Mira's escort for the evening while she doubled as his 'date' for the business event. Mac would be the only member of the team within the party crowd, the only one able to fit in without being suspicious.

"The party is underway, we must make an appearance." Stijn replied.

Mira nodded. "Lead the way."

"We're on the move." Mac said, pressing his ear comm.

_"Copy Mac."_ Sarge said.

Stijn took Mira's arm and lead her out into the hall. Mac followed a few paces behind them. Close enough for security, yet far enough away for personal appearance. They left the hotel and stepped out into the private garden. Dozen's of businessmen and their associates filled the garden's entryway. Stijn led the way through the garden, effectively showing Mira off. She caught the subtle glances from some of the more distinguishable men, and some that were blatantly obvious. She resisted the urge to shoot them all a threatening glare, instead put on a stunning smile and amped up her appearance. A waiter passed by, offering Champaign. Though it was a business party and Chinese etiquette prohibited alcohol, everyone was drinking, but in moderate proportion.

"So, which one of the sexist pigs is your target?" Mira whispered, so not to be overheard.

Stijn hid back a smirk and motioned with his head. "The gentlemen in the center of the left congregation. Liqin Wanston."

Mira allowed her eyes to draw toward the group. No more than seven men were congregated. They were all neatly dressed, almost mirroring each other. But there was a visible chain command in each of their stature. All showing respect toward the more powerful man. it was not difficult to see which man was Liqin. He stood tall, matching Stijn and Mac's height. He was well dressed, holding a glass of Champaign. His hair was combed and neat.

Mira turned her gaze as his eyes met her. "He's the head of the smuggling op?"

Stijn nodded. "He's always one step ahead of our stings."

"I can see why you'd be frustrated." Mira replied.

Stijn surprised her and smirked. "Oh I am beyond frustrated."

"Mr. Sanato." Liqin joined them. His voice was commanding, as his appearance portrayed. "I am surprised to see you attending this event. I was under the impression you'd been indisposed."

"I am sorry to say you were misinformed, Mr. Wanston." Stijn replied.

Mira nodded Liqin stiffening posture. The tension was rising by the second.

"As this merger is very important to my company, I asked a fellow associate to join. One whom I believe, may finalize your decision to merge our companies together." Stijn replied. He turned to Mira. "Miss Natalia Alexia, of St. Petersburg. A very pleased customer, whom I believe will easily resolve your doubts."

Mira bowed her head to Liqin. "Mr. Wanston."

The moment the fluent Chinese words left her lips, Liqin's stern expression faltered. Mira grinned internally. Catching a man, such as Liqin, off-guard was a skill in its own. He bowed his head, gathering his senses. "Miss Alexia. I did not expect a creature such as yourself to be associated with Mr. Sanato."

Mira smiled. "Well, we all need help at some point, Mr. Wanston."

"And how is it you will resolve my doubts?" Liqin asked.

Mira shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Wanston, but I do not discuss my business measure with such a loud audience."

"Very well." Liqin stated. He turned to Stijn. "Mr. Sanato, may I escort your associate to discuss business?"

"_Here we go." _came Sarge's voice.

"Certainly." Stijn replied. "Do return her intact, Mr. Wanston."

Liqin extended his arm toward Mira, which she took. Liqin gently led Mira down the path away from the gathering. Though the lights from the lanterns dimmed as they walked, other lights illuminated their path through the garden. They came to the larger pond, hidden near one of the garden architecture.

"I am surprised that a woman such as yourself would find the need of the services provided by Mr. Sanato." Liqin said.

Mira smiled. "Sadly I require his assistance. Though I was very hesitant at first, I find his work very acceptable."

"I was unaware that the cosmetic industries was hostile." Liqin said.

Mira laughed. "One would not think so, but it is indeed every bit as hostile as your, Mr. Wanston. However, being truthful, Mr. Wanston, my cosmetic's are merely a legal cover for my employees."

Liqin nodded. "I see. Then what is it, that you do?"

Mira watched Liqin carefully. "Vice, so to speak."

Liqin's eyes grew wide. "I am surprised."

Mira sighed and stepped from Liqin. "Do not insult me by lying, Mr. Wanston. We both know you are neither surprised, nor remorseful of my business."

"My apologies, Miss Alexia." Liqin replied. "Mr. Sanato, he provides adequate transport for your business?"

"More than adequate, Mr. Wanston. Secured, legitimist, untraceable, transport." Mira explained. "The likes of which, businessmen, like ourselves, seek for our darker side."

Liqin nodded slowly. "Well, if you are so accepting of Mr. Sanato's work, then perhaps I should accept his offer."

"You are mistaken if you believe Mr. Sanato truly is in charge." Mira replied.

Liqin's attention was caught immediately. "What do you mean?"

"Mr. Sanato scouts potential clientele. He does not agree to any further transactions." Mira explained, taking a sip from her fluke. "I do."

"You are Mr. Sanato's employer?"

"I am." Mira replied.

Liqin nodded. "And are you interested in allowing my company to use such transportation?"

Mira pondered a moment. "Perhaps. However, i would need to know **what** you are transporting, **where **it is going, and **what** you're willing to pay."

Liqin watched her carefully. He smiled at her, causing her stomach to drop. "Your dark side?"

"I'm Russian, Mr. Wanston. We have no light side." Mira explained. She took a few steps from him.

"Payment is negotiable." Liqin stated. "The transport is not. And it must be soon."

Mira turned to Liqin. "Give me the details and I can have it shipped within the hour."

Liqin nodded. He reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone. He turned it to Mira. "Four trucks of military weapons. One meant for Russia, Somalia, Congo, and America."

Mira held her composure. She recognized the weapons within an instant. The Congo radicals had used the exact weapons to shoot her. The rocket launchers matched the one that had killed RRTS 2 in Somalia. If the Russian militia got hold of the weapons, then America would find itself in the middle of the deadliest war in history. "Interesting."

"Can you deliver your transport?" Liqin asked, retracting his phone.

"Absolutely." Mira answered. "I can have my men load up the trucks just as soon as you tell me the location."

Liqin shook his head. "I will oversee their loading."

Mira nodded. "Of course. Shall we depart then?"

* * *

The drive to Liqin's weapons operation had taken nearly an hour, bringing Mac, Stijn, and Mira to the shipping district in Hong Kong. Liqin's vehicle pulled into the large warehouse, leading them inside. Mac turned the wheel and followed behind Liqin's car. The doors slid closed behind their car. Inside where four large truckers, all carrying the military weaponry that Liqin had showed Mira.

"Sarge, in position." Mac said.

_"Affirmative, Mac."_ Sarge replied.

"Let's finish this." Stijn said. He opened his door and stepped out. He leaned back into the car and took Mira's hand, helping her out of the car.

Liqin was already out of the car. "Miss Alexia. Mr. Wanston."

"I see you did not exaggerate your shipment." Mira said.

"I did not." Liqin replied. "And your transport?"

A loud beeping echoed in the warehouse. Mira looked down at her purse and retrieved her phone. "On schedule. If your men would get the door."

Liqin nodded slowly. He turned to one of his workers and motioned toward the door. His men hurried toward the door as if their life depended on it, and Mira hypothesized that it very well could be. She caught Stijn and Mac's eye. Both men had their hands in their pockets, reaching for their hidden weapons. Mira did the same, though hers had been harder to reach in her dress. She slowly took hold of the hidden zipper and pushed it down, revealing the thigh holster beneath her dress. Liqin's men reached the door, ready to open. Mira, Mac, and Stijn readied to make their move.

"Gun!" someone yelled from behind. In a matter of seconds, every one of Liqin's men had their weapons drawn, including Liqin. Each black barrel was trained on the three RRTS soldiers in the center of the death circle. They'd been made. Their cover was blown, and they'd had no forewarning. They removed their hands from their pockets and raised them into sight.

Liqin stepped toward them slowly. "Did you really think I would be foolish enough to trust anything a woman says? Especially one connected to this lying scum?"

"Trust, no." Mira replied. "But it was enough to distract you."

"For what?" Liqin asked. "You are trapped, you have no weapons, on backup to speak of. What good was this now that you are about to die?"

"We have all your information." Stijn answered.

Liqin shook his head. "You have nothing."

"It was all in your phone." Stijn reminded.

"Which you gave to me, putting your phone just within our date transmitter. All your contacts, workers, employees, information, was sent to our employers. They have everything and you...have lost." Mira explained.

"Never trust a beautiful woman." Mac said.

"Especially a beautiful Russian woman." Mira replied.

Liqin's face immediately shifted. Whatever calm and collected he had vanished in an instant. He stormed across the warehouse in three steps, standing in front of Mira. Not a second after he reached her did the butt of his pistol slam into her face. The sudden blow sent Mira to the ground with a cry of pain. Mira closed her eyes, trying to steady her disoriented senses. Two men came up behind her and took hold of her arms. They dragged her to her feet and faced her toward Liqin. Liqin grabbed Mira by the throat, forcing her to look up at him.

"I don't usually take pleasure in violating woman," he said. "but I shall take great pleasure in violating you, my dear."

"It'll be the last thing you ever do." Mira replied. She licked her split lip, catching the taste of blood with her tongue.

Liqin smirked. "I'm terrified."

"You should be." Mira whispered.

With lightning speed, Mira drove her head into Liqin's. The force caused a repercussion of pain through her skull, but it was sufficient enough to send Liqin staggering away from her. Her sudden retaliation caught each one if Liqin's men by surprise, giving Mira plenty of time to continue her assault. She ripped her left hand from the man's grip and slammed her elbow into his throat, nearly crushing the man's trachea. Before the man dropped to his knees gasping for air, Mira pivoted on her right heel and drove her knee into the second man's stomach. The man doubled over in pain. Mira kneed him once again, driving her knee into the man's face, sending him toppling backwards onto the ground. She reached into her skirt and retrieved her weapon, turning it on the closest man.

Around her, Liqin's men were already being dealt with. Mac and Stijn had acquired their weapons and were dispatching the men. Mac raced to the warehouse doors, killing whoever tried to stop him. He shoved the doors open, allowing Unit 6 to filter inside. Within seconds, Liqin's men came under heavier fire. Several men further down the warehouse made the wiser choice to run for their lives, while others stayed and died.

Suddenly Mira's head was jerked back viciously. She cried out and looked back to find Liqin grasping her black wig tightly in his grasp. His face was bloodied from the blow Mira had given him. A broken nose, and forehead cut caused blood to run down his face. Duke turned toward Mira, hearing her cry out. He raised his weapon, But Liqin struck first. He fired a round into Duke's chest, sending him falling to the ground.

"Duke!" Mira screamed. She pulled her head forward, trying to free herself from Liqin's grasp. The bobby pins holding her wig in place, tugged against her scalp, but Mira kept pulling. She dropped to her knees, tearing her skirt completely open. The wig wrenched free from the pins, leaving Liqin holding a handful of black hair in his grasp. Mira spun around on her knees, driving her elbows into Liqin's knees. Liqin tumbled to the ground beside Mira. She ripped out her hair wrap she'd use to contain her hair beneath her wig and tied Liqin's arms behind his back. "Secured!" she called.

"Secured!" Mac called.

"Secured!"

"Control, area secured." Sarge said.

_"Copy that."_

Mira grabbed Liqin's arms and pulled up to his feet. She dragged him to Stijn, who was returning his weapon to his holster. "I believe this is yours."

Stijn smirked. "Yes it is. Thank you"

Liqin chuckled. "Needing a woman's help to bring me in is beneath you, Sanato."

"Careful, Liqin, the woman I brought in is the woman who took you down with her bares hands. Wonder how your cellmates will take that?" Stijn replied. He dragged Liqin toward the door.

"Duke?" Sarge called, turning toward Duke's position.

Reaper was kneeling beside Duke, checking him over. "Took it in the vest sir." He helped Duke sit up.

Duke groaned." Damn that hurt."

"Don't be such a baby." Mira replied. She walked toward them.

"Take one in the vest and tell me how you feel." Duke grumbled.

"Done it." Mira reminded. ""And I didn't whine about it either."

"No, you just cursed in Russian for the rest of the night." Reaper replied with a smirked. He pulled out gauze and started treating Mira's bloody lip.

Mira turned to Reaper, tossing her now freed white locks over her shoulder. She pushed his hand from her face. "I wouldn't have gotten shot if you-" Mira trailed off when her eyes caught sight of something. She shifted her gaze from Reaper to the catwalks above them. Laying on the catwalk was one of Liqin's men, taking aim at Reaper's back. The sniper fired. Instincts kicking in once more, Mira threw herself into Reaper's chest, using her weight to throw him onto the floor. She felt the air shift behind her as the bullet ripped through. The bullet hit the ground where Reaper had once stood seconds ago. Reaper hit the ground first. He grunted from the combination of the impact and Mira's weight on top of him. Just seconds after impact, Mira rolled off Reaper and drew her weapon again. She fired quickly, taking out the sniper. The man jerked back, tumbling off the catwalk to his death. His body hit the floor, echoing through the silent warehouse.

Reaper watched the body hit the ground. He exhaled slowly. Another second and that would've been him on the floor. If Mira hadn't caught the sniper behind him, he would be dead now. He looked up at Mira, still kneeling beside him. Her white hair still hung over one of her shoulders, her hands extended with her weapon in her grasp. She exhaled slowly. She turned to him, her contact eyes watching him closely.

"You alright?" she asked breathlessly.

It wasn't the first time Reaper had been shot at, not even nearly been killed, hell it wasn't even the first time Mira had saved his ass, but there was something different about this time. There was something different about lying on the ground next to her, looking up at her after she'd saved him, that made this seem more real. Something Reaper couldn't put his finger on. Reaper could only nod back to Mira, not trusting anything he might have said.

* * *

yay! Another mission a success. sorry it took me so long to update. so what did you think? I thought putting Mira out as a decoy seemed to be appropriate. I know there's no banter about her appearance near the end, but at least I put it in the beginning. I also wanted to make a point about why there was only one sentence of Chinese. Lest face it, none of you want to read that much Chinese and jump down to the translations. so I'll just tell you they were speaking Chinese.

translation:

Shi ma- yes?


	16. Birthday's and Divorce

The barrack of RRTS 6 were as lively as ever. the success of their Shanghai mission had carried even better results. With Liqin Wanston in custody and his contacts with Intel, a massive weapons smuggling ring had been destroyed. It had also ended the radicals rebellion in the Congo. Without their weapons, the radicals realized they had no way to win the war. The weapons in Somalia had been tracked down and the remaining forces were dealt with. Intel was still working on the Us and Russian leads from Liqin, but it was slower than they'd hoped. Still, it was better than anyone had hoped for. And as Mira had been one who had taken most of the brunt of each of those operations, she was beyond pleased with the mission's success.

She sat at the workbench by Reapers cot, wearing only her tank top and issued boxers. her bare feet were propped up against the desk, pushing the back onto its back legs. Her hair was braided and hung over her white shoulder as she worked. Her thigh holster was strapped to her bare leg while she worked on its adjustments. She slid her weapon from her holster, noticing the difficulty and speed she withdrew. Mira worked diligently, completely unaware or uncaring of the trouble she was causing with two of her teammates.

Portman lay on his cot, laying where the foot of his cot started, staring at Mira like he was watching a porno. His arms were folded behind his back while he stared at Mira. His vulgarity and advances toward her had only grown more lascivious since her stint undercover when her dress had ripped all the way up her slender thigh, revealing fully black lace patties she'd warn. Portman shuddered, hornier just recalling the mission. He could get the images out of his head, let alone keep his eyes off her while she dressed and showered. As it was he spent most of his night jerking off in the shower, imaging he was pounding into Mira's ass, finally giving the Russian bitch was she deserve. He could hear her voice screaming, begging him to stop, and he would...for a moment. Then he'd fuck her harder than before.

Suddenly his cot jerked beneath him, ripping Portman from his twisted erotic daydream. Destroyer glared at him as he walked by, heading toward Duke's cot. That was the trouble with the barracks, everyone knew what Portman was thinking. That was why he never could turn his fantasy into reality. He sat up on his cot, catching Reaper glaring at him beyond the papers piled in his lap. Clearly everyone was aware of his thoughts. Thinking it best to get out of everyone's way, Portman stood up and headed for the showers to _'ease his troubles'_. He walked down toward the showers, passing Mira. His body itched to grab her by her colorless hair and drag her with him.

Reaper's eyes never left Portman until he'd passed into the bathroom. He sighed heavily, shaking his head with disgust. There was no hope for Portman, just as there was no hope for any of them to survive the next thirty minutes once the sound of the water turned on. Reaper lowered her legs and gathered his papers. He glanced to his left at Mira, who was still working with her holster. "Mira, sometimes you are the bane of our existence."

Mira looked up from her holster. "For all the times I pulled my stunts?"

"No, for what you've done to Portman." he answered, jerking his head toward the showers. "He used to be mildly tolerable, until you showed up."

Mira turned her head toward the showers as the sound of the water turned on. "Not again."

"Yeah." Reaper answered. He piled up his papers and opened his locker. "Thanks, Mira."

Mira shuddered. "You think I enjoy being the reason his libido's improving?" She dropped her legs from the desk, dropping the chair. She bolted upright from the chair, unclasping her holster from her thigh. "I came in here after lunch and heard him moaning my name and a few other sick phrases I will never be able to erase from my brain." Mira jogged to her locker and ripped it open. She shoved her holster inside and grabbed her training pants. She quickly pulled them on and grabbed her boots.

"You're the sexy grunt who had to g and prove it in China. You don't see any of us Portman on." Duke said from his cot.

"Didn't know you thought about me like that Duke." Mira winked looking up form her boots. "Since when did sexy become a crime?"

"Mail call!" Sarge yelled. "Dimitrov, you've got two! Duke, package from home. Mac, letter, Reaper, letter!"

Mira finished tying her boots and walked over to Sarge. She retrieved two large envelopes and walked back to her locker. One was thin, labeled from the University. She opened her locker and placed it inside. The second envelope was heavier, thicker. Mira ripped it opened and quickly read over the contents.

"Reaper, pen!" she snapped.

Reaper looked up from his card. He tossed her the pen he'd been using and watched as Mira quickly signed several pages. Once she was finished she tossed it back to him and sealed her papers into a new envelope.

A low moan from the showers caught everyone's attention.

Duke shuttered and turned on his radio, bolting from his bed. "Since that became the aftermath. I'm outta here!" He sprinted toward the stairs with Destroyer and Mac close behind him. Mira slammed her locker shut and jogged after them. Reaper followed close behind them.

"PORTMAN SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sarge ordered. He return to his remaining men. "There's more. I just got off the comm with uptop. Start packing men."

Duke frowned. "For what?"

"Two weeks r & r in the tropics." Sarge smirked.

The room was silent.

"Say what?"

"Intelligence's gracious way of thanking us for doing their job." Sarge explained. "Transport leaves at oh-six-hundred hours. you earned it gentlemen." He turned and headed back for his office.

Duke whoop loudly, drowning out his music. "Two weeks vacation baby!"

"About time." Mira smiled. Finally, a vacation from RRTS. Though she loved her job and wouldn't trade it for anything, she needed a break from the boys. Particularly the horny parasite that loomed in her shadows. She grabbed her thick envelope and jogged up the stairs. Not two steps up, she heard a second pair of boots follow her. A quick glance behind revealed Reaper following her. They walked down the hall past Sarge's quarters.

"You get something interesting?" Reaper asked.

Mira held up her heavy envelope. "Only divorce papers."

Reaper smirked. "Good reason to get excited."

"Combine that with a two week tropical vacation, hell yeah." Mira replied. She dropped the envelope into the mail slot and started back for the barracks.

Reaper chuckled. "I know what you mean."

"You get a card from Sam?" she asked.

Reaper paused before he nodded.

"She say anything different this year?"

"No."

Mira nodded slowly. It was one thing not to have family to fall back on, but to have family that you couldn't fall back on was harder. Mira reached into the waistband of her pants and pulled out a wrapped gift. She held it out toward Reaper.

Reaper looked at the bag in her hand and then to Mira. He arched a cautious brow.

"You really think i wouldn't know what day it was?" she asked.

Reaper sighed and took the pouch from Mira. He opened it up and pulled out a slab of embossed glass. Reaper's frown deepened as he turn it over in his hand. He could make out the large medical caduceus in the center of the glass. Below the caduceus, Reaper found a line of writing; _Jonathan Grimm M.D._

"How did you-"

"I spend more time in the infirmary than you do, remember?" Mira replied. "They're very talkative about a medical grunt that outranks their medical skills."

"Thank you, Vera."

Mira smiled up at him. "Happy birthday, John."

"So did Portman really moan your name?" he asked.

"Oh god, Reaper!" she snapped.

* * *

hahaha thought that would suffice for the end of a chapter. I little more sexuality than I usual write. did that make up for the lack of comments in the last chapter? I couldn't really think of a good gift, so I thought if Reaper finished his residency, he'd be a doctor. and Mira had done plenty to take care of that. So it was celebrating that he's now technically a doctor. And since Mira spends plenty of time in the infirmary, she would know. tada! next chapter: vacation!


	17. Martinique

In all his years of service to the corpse, there was never a single time where John found himself in a more pleasant place, then on now. He lay out across his surfboard, several hundred yards from the white sandy shoreline in the glistening crystal clear ocean. The warm sun bore down against his bare back as he waited for his next wave. It had been several years since he'd last taken a board to the waves, but once he'd arrived in Martinique, he couldn't resist. John smirked as he spotted the next wave roll in. He started paddling his board as the wave hit. He stood on his board and rode the wave across. He guided his wave across the water, steering it with a simple movement. It had been too long since he last felt anything go so simply. With the dying of the wave, John dove into the water. He opened his eyes beneath the clear surface and took in the clear and vibrant undersea life. It truly was paradise. He surfaced the water and paddled his board back toward shore.

As John made his way inland, he spotted Duke and Destroyer in the water. They were accompanied by a small group of four women, all taking an interest to the men. Duke was more than willing to converse with them, doing everything in his arsenal of flirts and lines to get a laugh or blush out of the women. Destroyer, though, seemed less enthusiastic. Though one of the women was more than content with flirting with him, Destroyer looked pained to converse with her. As he drew nearer, John noticed a shadow circling them. It took a few more seconds to realize that it was Portman beneath the water, ogling the women. John shook his head, it was high time Portman learned a lesson.

"Hey John!" Duke called.

The women turned at Duke's call. Several girls winked as he past them. John simply nodded. "You might wanna head back to the beach. You got company in the water."

The women's faces shifted instantly. They started swimming back leisurely, but quickly. John noticed Portman's shadow following them. Destroyer reached into the water and grabbed Portman, holding him beneath the water until he started thrashing. Destroyer heaved Portman out of the water, sputtering.

"What the fuck?" he demanded.

"I'm gonna beat some sense into your demented skull." Destroyer replied. He turned to Duke. "Catch ya later, man."

Duke nodded. "Give it to him good."

John smirked and started paddling back in with Duke swimming alongside him. When the water was shallow, John climbed off his board and picked it up, walking beside Duke. The women were waiting on the shore for them, but with an extra guest. Both men stopped short a few feet from the group of women. They'd crowded around a large horse and the rider. Wearing only a bright blue cover-up sweater over a black bikini, sat Vera. Her white hair was tied up and wrapped with a black scarf, blowing around her face. She smiled and chatted with the women as she sat up on the horse. She was leaning forward, her back arched at an alluring angle. She was something from a photo shoot.

"Shit, man." Duke muttered. "I think I fell in love."

John forced himself to break his own trance. "Yeah, with a black widow."

Duke sighed. "Yeah. But damn the sex would be amazing."

"Duke, the sex _alone _would kill you." John replied.

"Say what?" Duke demanded.

"You heard me." John stated.

"Heard what?" Vera asked, joining the conversation.

It didn't take a genius to know that when talking about a certain highly trained marine, it was best not to inform them of said topic.

"I was just explaining to Duke he needs to work out more. He's losing all the women to you." he lied.

Vera laughed. "Ouch."

"So what reason does the elusive Vera have to bring her fine tan ass away from solitary to come into our unworthy presence?" Duke asked.

Vera rolled her eyes. "Just making sure you guys didn't get yourselves killed."

John and Duke both turned to look out at the water. They could see Destroyer and Portman still out. "A little late for that."

Vera looked out toward the water. "What the hell did he do now?"

"Terrorized the locals." John answered.

"Serves him right." Vera replied. "Well, I'll let you boys continue with your leave. I gotta catch up with Stijn."

John's brow raised in surprise. "_Captain_ Stijn?" They had had no contact with the Intelligence captain since they completed their mission, but hearing the name of the man who not only gave them the assignment, but escorted Mira around as a prostitute, and was now on the island did not sit well with him.

Vera nodded. "Yeah. He's uh...taking the liberty of showing me the area on horseback." She added with a bit more distain. "And trying to convince me to transfer to Intelligence as well."

John snorted. "When hell freezes over." He tried to hide his outrage.

Vera smiled. "That's what I said, but he's determined." She straightened up. "Oh, he's invited us all to dinner tonight. If Portman doesn't make it's no loss."

John nodded. "I'll pass the message along."

"Cool. See ya guys later." Vera gently tapped the horses side and trotted off across the beach.

John watched her ride until she was out of sight.

"You are so wrong, man." Duke replied.

John turned to Duke.

"I'd never survive the moments lead _up_ to sex with her."

John laughed and headed toward the resort. He glanced back toward Vera's direction, wishing he could have enjoyed the sight a little more.

* * *

As the sun set over the clear water and the air began to cool, life on the island shifted. the streets cleared as guests returned to their resorts and islanders returned home. But several areas remained open and their night was just starting. In a large building, near the resort was a well known club. It was a large and spacious building, keeping the atmosphere cool and inviting to the guests. the floors were a dark hardwood. The tables outlined in large smooth posts that hung thin sheets, giving the booths some privacy. Black cushioned chairs surrounded each table, even the metal stools at the bar. The music was a blend of island culture and western culture, with a great mass of guests dancing at one time.

"You sure this is the place?" Duke asked, scoping the bar for a lonely woman.

"This is where Vera said we'd meet." John nodded.

Goat searched the bar slowly. "Strange place for dinner."

"True, but it I felt a bar wouldn't be worth it." came a voice from behind.

The men turned as Stijn walked into the entryway. He wore a short sleeve, white buttoned shirt with the top two buttons undone. His pants were black, but not quite to dress standards. Stijn looked at Unit 6 and frowned. "We're missing two?"

"Portman's been...indisposed." Destroyer answered.

Stijn nodded. "His loss. And Vera? I was expecting her to beat me here."

John couldn't help but feel a slight annoyance at Stijn's ease at saying his partners name.

"She did." came her Russian accent.

Everyone turned toward her and froze. If her appearance on the beach had caused problems, her appearance now caused a natural disaster. From her head to her toes, Vera resembled nothing of the hardass marine the men had trained beside. She enhanced her height by three inches, wearing black heels with straps that wrapped around her small foot like vines. Her tones legs were bare, showing all the minimal scars she'd taken. Her slender body was enwrapped in a dark blue halter dress, dipping just an inch above her breasts. The dress clung to every curve of her body, every inch of her firm skin. Her shoulders were bare to the air, baring little scars from her time service. Her hair lay against her bare back, free from its traditional restraint, curled tightly. Already her fair skin was supporting the tropical sun. It was as if a blind man was seeing for the first time.

"Scouting the perimeter?" Goat asked joking. He seemed to be the only one who wasn't utterly stunned by her appearance.

Vera smirked. "Getting our table, actually. You all decided to be late tonight. We got a patio seating."

"On you then." Goat replied.

Vera spun on her heels, sending her dress twirling around her shaped legs. She walked quickly through the crowd, leading them out toward the patio. Goat followed right behind her, enjoying the trouble that everyone else seemed to be having. Duke couldn't seem to stop staring at Vera's ass as she walked. Destroyer seemed to try and avoid looking at Vera entirely. Stijn and John seemed to have one mind set and pretend they didn't notice. Just think of someone else and you'll survive. That was always a good rule to fall back on.

They came to the outside patio. just as the interior, the tables were separated with linen sheets that danced in the breeze, but still gave plenty of privacy. Goat pulled out a chair first, opening the seat for Vera. She smiled slightly and graciously took her seat. Goat took the next chair beside her and let the others find their own seats. John took the seat to Vera's left, successfully beating Stijn. He sat down silently beside her. Duke sat to Reapers left, then sat Destroyer. Mac took the open sea by Goat, leaving only the space between Mac and Destroyer open for Stijn.

The waiter quickly walked up to their table. An island native by physical appearance. "Can I start you off with a round of drinks?"

"Liquid cocaine, for me." Duke said.

"Whiskey sour." Destroyer replied.

"Lynchee Martini." Stijn answered.

"Two." Mac corrected.

"Sub-zero." Goat replied.

"Smirnoff silver, straight." John said.

"AMF." Vera finished.

The waiter nodded. "Be right back."

"_AMF_?" Duke asked. "Girl, you gonna be hurtin' after tonight."

Vera cocked one of her brows. "Really?"

"The name itself is proof enough." Duke continued. "Why the hell would they name is 'Adios Mother Fucker' if it wasn't gonna fuck you over?"

"Let me let you in on a little secret, Duke. I'm Russian." she stated. "I know how to drink hard."

"Sounds like a challenge, Vera." Duke said.

Vera snorted. "I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of all these ladies who are ready to throw themselves at your feet. And I've seen what you do when you drink. It's not a pretty sight."

The table laughed at Duke's expense.

"So Captain," Goat began. "what made you join us on leave that your division permitted?"

The waiter returned with their drinks and quickly passed them around.

Stijn took a drink from his martini and looked back to Goat. "Well, my CO's believed that after blowing my cover, I needed leave to clear up before my next assignment."

"But why here?" Goat pressed.

Stijn paused and glanced toward Vera.

She met his gaze and answered for him. "Intelligence tasked the captain to recruit me into their division."

"What?"

"Oh hell know!"

Stijn tried to calm down the table. "My CO's believe that Sergeant Dimitrov would be a very good asset to the division, given her results in Shanghai."

"And I've already said no." Vera replied.

"I think your response was in Russian, actually." Stijn replied.

John snorted. "Then you _really _don't want to know what she said."

"I believe that." Stijn replied. "And as she's already given her response, I won't be troubling her about. I won't be stealing your comrade anytime soon."

Duke nodded. "Damn straight. Ain't no way Vera's leaving 6. She's the reason our sorry butts are still alive. Am I right?"

Vera shook her head. "First round and he's already drunk. Should've laid out money."

John chuckled beside her.

From inside the club, the music began. Duke turned his head toward the dance floor when dozen's of stunning women gathered.

"If you excuse me. I'm gonna go mingle." Duke said. He downed his drink and sauntered toward the dance floor.

"Dance floor." Mac said.

"Doorway." Destroyer countered.

"Ten steps." Vera finished.

Stijn frowned. "What?"

"Watch Duke." John answered quickly.

Everyone watched as Duke tried to make his way toward the dance floor. He teetered to one side, then the other. Not even halfway to the door, Duke stumbled to the ground.

"Pay up." Vera called.

Destroyer shook his head and laid out a five before he rose. Mac dropped a twenty on the table. Vera collected the money and stashed it away. She took a victory sip form her drink. "That was fun."

Stijn chuckled. "well, if I may interrupt the group gamble, can I steal Miss Dimitrov for a dance?"

Everyone was silent. Their eyes shifted between Vera and Stijn. Vera seemed most surprised. No one ever asked her to dance, nor took the liberty to be formal toward her. But whatever had possessed Vera to dress as she did, and act as she did, also gave her enough reason for her answer.

"Sure." she answered. She stood from her chair and took Stijn's offered hand, venturing back into the club.

"The green eyed monster shows itself." Goat muttered.

John turned his head toward Goat. "What was that?"

Goat gave John a pointed look. "You heard me."

John shook his head and took a long drink. The alcohol burned down his throat, but it was a welcoming feeling. Enough so to get his mind straight.

"I'm not the only one who's noticed." Goat continued.

"Then why hasn't anyone else brought it up

"Because they'd rather gamble on the two of you." he answered.

John's head turned back toward Goat quickly. He cast quick glances to Destroyer, Duke, and Mac, who were all focused on watching Duke's intoxicated ass across from them. "They bet on us?"

Goat nodded.

"Just what exactly is the bet?"

Goat downed his shot. "When you two are gonna fuck each other senseless."

John lowered his head. "Of course." He had to have seen this coming. Although he'd tried to hide it, his feelings for Vera were starting to show through and cause problems. If the team saw them, did Vera? Or was she oblivious to that knowledge as she was also oblivious to her beauty? John looked up and turned his gaze to the dance floor. He watched Stijn dance with Vera. He noted how the captain's arm was wrapped around her waist, too securely. He could see that Vera was not entirely comfortable with her partner while she danced. A small smirk crossed his lips. "Care to make a bet?"

Goat arched one of his brows.

* * *

Years ago, as a child growing up, there were times when the sisters of the convent took the children to what festivals they could to expose the children to a variety of culture for them. Vera could recall the spices that filled the air of the culinary shops, the bright trinkets that covered shop tables, and the excitement she felt watching the dancers prance upon the floor. For days she would imitate the dancers, prancing around the school on her toes, like as air. The sisters had commented on her grace and had even suggested a future as a dancer. If there had been one thing Vera had loved more than the corps and god, it was dancing. And she had been very good at it. She took to it easily and excelled beyond anyone's belief. But when she had returned to the convent after her lessons and found everyone murdered, something snapped. She stopped dancing, changed her skills, and left her own way. Dancing now seemed foreign, yet...refreshing. Had it not been for Stijn's lack of skills. Still, she had nothing better to do, so she humored the man. He was a good soldier, there was no doubt, but he was hardly coordinated to dance. Stijn attempted, Vera would give him credit for that. He took the effort to ask her and lead her, but it was obvious this was not a greater skill of his.

"You're quiet." Stijn said. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Vera lifted her gaze to Stijn. "No. What would give you that impression?"

"Your attention seems to be elsewhere." Stijn answered. "I can't help but wonder if I'm boring you or making you uncomfortable."

"After posing as your boss and Madame, this is hardly a situation that is going to make me uncomfortable." she replied.

"So you're bored?" Stijn replied, feigning annoyance.

Vera smirked. "I guess your dancing wasn't up to my expectations."

"Then you mind if I cut in?"

Stijn and Vera turned. John stood just a few feet from them.

"John?" Vera asked.

John took Vera's hand and led her from the captain. "Excuse us, Captain." He spun her out into the dance floor, several feet from where Stijn stood watching them. John pulled her into his arms.

Vera glanced from John to Stijn. The look on Stijn's face told her that he was fall less than pleased John had interrupted their dance. But he was a practical man and took his loss in stride, returning back to the outside table with the others. Vera turned back to John. He wasn't watching her, but rather around them. As if he was trying to get someone's attention. Someone outside the area. "Are you intentionally pissing of a superior officer for a particular reason, John?"

John looked down at Vera, raising a brow. "What?"

Vera gracefully shook her head in Stijn's direction. "You just shattered a Captain's pride in two seconds flat without a second thought. You must have **some** kind of plot afoot in your head."

John snorted with a smirk. "You caught me."

"Surprise, surprise."

"But," John said. "It wasn't the captain, I'm plotting again. That's just a bonus."

"For the love of god, you two are acting like dogs fighting over the same toy." Vera replied. Her voice dropped dangerously. "For your sake, you boys best not fight over me."

John pulled her closer against him. His voice matched her tone easily. "We're not."

"Good." she replied. "Then explain just what you plotting."

John smirked again. "We just got an assignment."

Vera arched a brow. "Excuse me?"

"Not an official mission." John corrected. "But a mission I think you'll want to take."

Vera couldn't deny that her interest was peaked. "Keep talking."

"I have a reliable source that has informed me, that there is a sizable wager going on." John explained.

"What kind of wager?"

"The kind that asks when we're going to break down and screw around." John answered simply.

At this, Vera's brows shot up. "Oh really?"

John nodded.

"Interesting."

"Care to turn the bet against them?" John asked. "Three way split of the pot."

Vera smirked. "I think that's fair."

"Then let's make this convincing." John said, pulling her even closer.

It was then that Vera noticed how they stood. She stood just a centimeters from John's chest. His arm was securely placed behind her back, just at the curve. Her right hand was protectively held in his left while her left hand held his right shoulder. They moved in sync with one another, a feat they'd perfected during training and missions. She could feel how easily he moved with her, unlike Stijn. John was completely at ease with her. When did it change between them? John had pulled her ass out of dozens of hot places; India, Congo, California. Each time dragging her out, literally, but never turning her in. But now, a they moved together, surrounded by people, in a public setting, Vera saw everything in a different light. When did the feel of her hand in his start to mean something more to her? Vera took her gaze from his grey eyes, forcing her attention to wander from her partner.

"I think we got their attention." John whispered, bringing Vera from her thoughts.

Vera did her best to keep her thoughts and emotions out of her voice. "Do you have a plan in mind?"

"Yeah." His voice was low, reverberating through her ear, sending shivers down her back. "But the question is, do you trust me with it?"

Vera swallowed and look up to him. "If you can't trust your partner, who else are you going to trust?"

John smirked down at her. His hand drew from her back, tilting up her chin. Vera had hoped she'd be prepared, but her years of a loveless marriage and undercover missions had no chance in preparing her for what was to come. The moment John's lips touched her, Vera may as well have surrendered. It was nothing like she'd ever experienced. He dominated her, pulling her flush against him, snaking his free hand around her waist. His tongue pressed against her lips, demanding entry. Vera let her lips open, moaning just enough for John to hear her. His tongue entered immediately, winning dominance over her mouth.

All too soon, John drew away from her. He pulled her quickly, leading her off the dance floor. They weaved through couples until they'd cleared the floor. John glanced behind them, Vera could only assume he was looking at their unit. He turned again and headed toward the back entrance. They stepped out into the cool air and followed the boardwalk around the back of the restaurant. They took the stairs down onto the beach, beneath the boardwalk. John released Vera's hand and stopped. They stood alone on the beach, breathing heavily, nothing but the sound of the music and waves around them. Vera leaned against one of the posts, trying to allow her mind to catch up with reality. John said nothing to her, instead he watched the stairs nearby, which suited Vera just fine. She couldn't just her voice at the moment.

"How was the show?" John asked.

Vera's head shot up and turned toward him. John was still looking toward the boardwalk stairs. Vera craned her neck further and watched as Goat walked down the stairs. "Convincing to a fault."

"They believed it?" Vera asked.

Goat nodded. "Completely. Course it probably didn't hurt that Duke was still piss dunk up there. But they all paid."

"Shit, how many bet on us?" Vera asked.

"All of them." goat answered.

Vera rolled her eyes.

"Here's the fun question," John stated. "how much is the pot?"

"Split three ways, five hundred dollars exactly." Goat explained. He reached into his pocket and pulled a thick pile of bills.

"Shit." John muttered.

Goat counted out the bills and handed John his share. "Could've gone hirer, but that would've raised suspicions."

"Just how long has this bet been going on for?" Vera asked.

Goat looked to her and held out her share. "Since Congo."

John's head snapped up. "Are you shitting us?"

Goat shook his head. "First day started when you two left one medical leave."

"Bastards." Vera muttered. "Karma must be a bitch for them now."

"Duke's sulking into a long legged brunette as we speak." Goat replied.

"And on that unwanted note," Vera started. She pushed off the beam. "I think I'm gonna call it a night."

"This early?" John asked.

"Yeah. I think I've had enough excitement tonight." Vera replied. She quickly jogged up the stairs to the boardwalk. The faster she reached her hotel the better her chances were of surviving the remainder of leave.

* * *

_Vera moaned as his lips ran down her neck. He nipped at the curve, causing Vera to hiss in surprise. He held her arms by the wrists above her head, effectively pinning her to the bed with his weight. His free hand travel up her bare inner thigh. His calloused fingers against her smooth skin sent shivers up her spine. A moan escaped her mouth before John silenced her with his lips. He kissed her fiercely, never giving her a moment to retaliate against him, completely dominating her. His hand moved up her thigh toward her dripping core. Already she was ready for him, dying for him._

Vera's head snapped up, her eyes opening directly beneath the blazing sun. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to recover her sight. she rubbed her eyes, trying to soothe the burn she'd inadvertently inflicted upon herself. "Son of a bitch." It was her fourth fantasy in as many times, but they hadn't simply secluded themselves to dreams, the invaded her mind whenever she closed her eyes. It was becoming a dangerous habit.

Vera groaned and lowered her hands. She blinked a few times, finally regaining her sight from her stint with the sun. The beach lay out before her. Several small groups stood in the water, others decorated the beach. Vera closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind.

"You know, groanin' like that's a sign of sexual frustration." came a voice.

"The way those two were goin' at it at the club, I woulda thought you wouldn't have that problem." came another voice.

Vera opened her eyes and glared up at Duke and Portman. Both men had a girl hanging to them. The girls eyes Vera with contempt at the attention she was receiving from their men. Vera shot each one of them a death glare and stood up.

"What's the matter Vera? Reaper not enough for ya?" Duke asked.

"Maybe he was too much for her." Portman suggested, snickering.

"Glad o see you boys found someone with a low standards as yourselves." Vera replied, turning to the water. "Are they prostitutes, or are they just stupid sluts?" She stormed toward the water.

"Hey!" Duke called.

"Bitch!" Portman yelled.

Vera ignored their insulted complaints. She wasn't in the mood to put up with their assumptions of what happened. Hell, she wasn't even sure what had happened. She couldn't figure it out because her mind was constantly screwing with her every chance it got. So pardon her for being a bit bitchy when their fucking bet. Karma was a bitch all around.

Vera hit the water and dove in, the cool liquid engulfing her overheated body. Vera let herself float in the water for a few moments, enjoying the sensation of simply being in the water. She opened her eyes and looking at the ocean floor at the coral reef. She surfaced for a breath and dove back under. It was incredible under water. The waves cancelled out boat motors and shrieking guests, turning the water into a paradise, finally giving a moments peace to Vera's troubled mind.

Every night since the kiss, she had tried to convince herself that that was all it had been. A kiss in order to earn five hundred easy dollars. So why was it so hard to get the kiss out of her head? Why was it so hard to forget how he held her body close to his? Why had the kiss made her so damn horny? It had never been a problem for her. She'd been living with well built men for nearly ten years, why did it bother her so much now? Why was it John?

Vera broke the surface for air again. She looked out toward the setting sun. Sighing in frustration, she swam back for the beach. Most of the beach dwellers had already made their way back toward their hotels. Vera made her way to her seat and grabbed her towel. She ran the soft fibers over her body, drying off as much as she could.

"There you are."

Vera turned to find Destroyer and Goat walking toward her. "Didn't know I was hiding."

"You were easier to find than John." Goat explained. "No one's seen him in for days."

Vera shrugged. "He's probably out in the jungle working off some steam." _Lucky bastard._

"For four days?" Destroyer asked.

"You're not seriously concerned are you?" Vera asked.

"John's been acting strange since dinner with Stijn." Goat explained.

Well damn. John must be having the same issues.

Vera thought. "Albright, I'll get changed and help you find him."

Goat nodded. "We'll keep looking on the beaches."

"I'll do a sweep of the hotel and go from there." Vera said. She slung her towel over her shoulder and jogged down the path toward the hotel. She didn't mind the looks she got at the moment. It wouldn't change anything in the next few second of her life. She jogged into the hotel and took the stairs up to her floor. Yes the elevator would be faster, but standing around waiting would easily add to Vera's stress and agitation. She fished her key card from her towel and slipped it into her lock, pushing open her door. She tossed her towel over the nearby chair and grabbed her closest clothes, not caring what they were. She pulled on her tank over her bikini and fastened her tight jeans over her legs. She pulled on her shoes, grabbed her key card, and booked it out the door. She took the stairs back down to the lobby and stood in the corner.

Vera watched as the guests came in and out, but none of them were John. She moved along through the hotel, searching for John, even placing a call to his room. Still nothing. Vera sighed in frustration and turned to leave. She paused as she reached the door. John stood not too far from the road in front of the hotel, standing on the boardwalk, staring at the beach. Had he always been there, or had he just arrived? Vera pushed open the door and slowly walked out toward the boardwalk. She took in John's appearance. He was covered in dirt and sweat, clearly being active during his AWOL. She walked across the street, coming up on his five.

"You look like _der'ma_." she said. "What the hell did you do, a little jungle warfare?"

John was silent, still watching the ocean.

_Time to change tact. _Vera thought. She leaned against the wooden railing. "The guys haven't seen you in four days, Goat's pretty worried. He thinks that something that dinner with Stijn caused it."

"And if it did?" John asked suddenly. "Not much he can do about it."

"You're right, Goat can't do anything about it." Vera replied. "Hell, it doesn't even concern him. But it does concern me. So what do we do about it?"

John turned to her for the first time. It took all of Vera's will not to lean into him and lose herself like she had four nights ago. "Fraternizing with a unit member is prohibited. Punishable by Unit transfers or discharge from active service."

Vera turned her gaze from him. "Sounds like you've been thinking the situation over very thoroughly. Any particular reason? Or were you just humoring yourself?"

John swallowed and looked back out toward the water. "Does it matter?"

"No." Vera answered quickly. "It just makes me think that you want a different type of partner."

John snorted. "Neither of us would survive that type or partnership."

"Damn straight." Vera replied. "And I'm not willing to transfer to find out either."

"Didn't expect you to." he said. "So, we just pretend it never happened."

Vera nodded. "Sounds like a plan." She pushed herself off the railing and walked back toward the hotel. "I'll tell Goat you're fine."

John watched her go, using every ounce of his strength not to stop her. "That's a matter of opinion." he muttered before turning away. When it came to Vera, John was far from fine.

* * *

tada! oh the sexual tension between them! I really am mean huh? I hope you guys don't think it was too rushed.

oh! I made chapter previews for some of the chapters, including the new ending chapter in Doom and a preview for the sequel. if you want to check them out, feel free.

.com (slash)(numbersign) f

if it doesn't work let me know. I'd like to know what you guys think of them.

translation:

_der'ma_-shit


	18. Briefing to Hell

There was no use in denying that RRTS 6 was by far the best unit in the corps. They took on missions no other unit could survive, and they succeeded. Their unit could work under immense pressure, in any condition, and still achieve their goals in the parameters set by intel. The unit was Sarge's pride. There was nothing he enjoyed more than working with this team of soldiers.

He stood to the side of the training room, watching two of his soldiers spar. Mira and Mac went at it full force. Mira was on defense again, as she had during her first session three years ago. She had improved immensely since joining unit 6, as had her teammates. Mac fought to break through her defenses, but Mira wouldn't give him a chance.

"Mac to the side." Sarge ordered.

Mac lowered his arms and headed toward the outer ring my Duke, who had already taken a spar against Mira.

"Team up!" Sarge ordered. "Destroyer-"

"Sargent Mahonin!" called an officer.

Sarge turned to the officer. "Yes?"

"Message from CO's, top priority." he explained.

Sarge nodded. "I'll take it in my office."

The soldier nodded and left the training room.

Sarge turned back to his unit. "Team up. Destroyer, Portman, you're on! Reaper, you're in charge." He turned and walked out of the training room.

Destroyer and Portman stepped from the wall and charged Mira at once. Destroyer dove for the ground, sliding on his hip toward Mira's legs. Portman aimed for the upper portion of her body. Mira dove in between their strikes, rolling onto her back. She quickly flipped herself onto her feet and spun around, bringing up her guard as Destroyer turned on her. His arm came in contact with hers, nearly hitting her side. Mira pushed his arm back and jumped onto her feet, avoiding another strike from his arm. Portman came back, swinging for her head. Mira easily tipped back, avoiding Portman's wide swing. She planted a firm kick to his chest, sending him stumbling backwards. Mira turned and ducked quickly, narrowly missing Destroyer's large arm. She rolled from his immediate reach, giving her a moment to get back to her feet and ready herself. Destroyer had always given her problems when it came to sparing. One on one or team, he could always take her down.

Portman straightened himself up, ready to take her out. Mira looked between her two opponents. If she wanted to survive this spar with her dignity, Portman had to go first. And he would no doubt make it easy for her. Destroyer dove for Mira, as he had in his first attempt. Mira leapt toward him, using his shoulder as a prop, and vaulted toward an un-expecting Portman. Mira latched her legs around Portman's neck. Using her body as a weight, Mira threw Portman to the ground with an echoing sound. She unwrapped her legs and got to her feet. Destroyer was ready for her, all alone. She exhaled deeply, ready for another round.

Destroyer charged, immediately swinging his fists at Mira. His speed and strength caused Mira concern s she dodged each swing. Destroyer swung again, still missing Mira. Mira took a step back moved into a back roundhouse kick, only to have Destroyer catch her. Destroyer smirked at her. Mira jumped off her right leg, swinging her body around, and kicked Destroyer in the chest with her foot. The impact forced Destroyer to release her foot. Mira landed crouching in front of Destroyer. He kicked out at Mira, finally taking the lead and hitting her in the chest. The force threw Mira backwards. She hit the ground on her back and slid across the matts. The air was knocked from her lungs on impact. For a moment, Mira couldn't breathe.

"Halt!" Reaper ordered. He walked from his place by Goat toward Mira, who was still lying on the floor. "You alright?"

Mira finally managed to cough. She nodded and inhaled deeply, coughing again. "Yeah. Fine."

Reaper held his hand down to her. Mira grabbed his hand and was lifted to her feet. She quickly bent over, coughing again. "You sure?"

Mira nodded again. "Yeah. Just got the wind knocked out of me."

"Least ya ain't passed out on the floor droolin'." Destroyer reminded.

Mira snorted and smirked. "_Da_. Not this time." She looked down at Portman, still lying on the floor. "And at least I'm not a pussy like that thing."

Destroyer chuckled.

"Man I ain't ever seen something as pathetic as Portman." Duke chuckled.

"Fuck you all!" Portman wheezed.

Everyone laughed at Portman's pathetic stature still lying on the floor. Sarge entered the training room quickly. The entire team-minus Portman- stood at attention. Sarge's gaze dropped to Portman but he said nothing. He looked up and immediately sought out Mire.

"Dimitrov, my office, now." He ordered. His voice was even, void of anger...or any emotion.

Mira's brows furrowed slightly. She nodded slowly. "Yes sir." She walked toward Sarge, casting a curious glance behind her. Everyone shared the same uncertain expression on their faces as she left.

Sarge walked by her side through the hall toward his office. "Dimitrov, how long have you served with RRTS?"

"Seven years, sir. Four with RRTS 2, three with 6." Mira answered slowly.

"Seven years and you haven't accepted any promotions or unit transfers." he continued.

"I prefer to stay with RRTS, sir. Intelligence doesn't challenge me enough. And the promotions can go to hell if they take me from RRTS. Sir." she answered.

They reached Sarge's office. Sarge walked to his desk and sat down. Mira stood in front, reminded of the first time she'd entered after RRTS 2 was killed in combat. She had been so angry back then. Now she stood at his desk once more, unsure what was to come. Sarge stared at his computer screen, reading or just staring at whatever was on the screen.

"Permission to speak freely sir." she said.

Sarge looked up to Mira. "Granted soldier."

"What the hell is going on Sarge?" she demanded.

Sarge snorted. "Intelligence is requesting 6's aid once more in an operation."

"If Stijn thinks another op is going to convince me to transfer, he doesn't belong with Intelligence." Mira replied.

Sarge made no comment at Mira's outburst. "It pertains to the Shanghai mission."

"That was two years ago, sir. Everything was closed after Liqin was put into custody." Mira stated.

"That's what Intelligence thought too." Sarge replied. "Unfortunately, they were wrong. One of the shipments was only partially ready for shipping. The other half had already been shipped out to its location."

"And their customers now demanding their weapons? Why wait two years?" Mira asked.

"At the time of the order, their customer didn't have a great use for them." Sarge answered. "They do now. And that's where we come in."

"We deliver the shipment and shut them down?" Mira asked.

Sarge nodded slowly. "I can see why the Captain wants you in his division."

"Captain's not getting what he wants." Mira replied. "Sir, why tell me in private?"

"Because our op may cause...emotional distress and my CO doesn't want RRTS 6 to have a loose soldier on a mission." he explained.

A warning alarm echoed through her mind. Her heart immediately started racing. Emotional distress on a mission? Hell she'd lost her whole unit three years ago, why are they afraid of her stability now? Unless their location was...

"Where are they sending us?" she whispered.

Sarge sighed heavily and stood up. "We're going to Russia."

Mira swallowed. Her ears began buzzing loudly, cutting off whatever Sarge said next. She had tried for years to block out the hell she was raised in. The years of terror living in the convent, on the street, fearing when and if her life would end. She'd lost everything in that country, every family member, her friends. She'd done everything to get out of that country and start again. Now she was being sent back into that frozen hell for a division who couldn't get their shit together sooner. Mira took a deep breath and looked up at her CO, who was watching her closely.

"We can handle this mission without you, Mira." Sarge said.

"The hell you can." she replied. "No one else knows that country better than me. Plus, you'll need a translator and a liaison for you boys with the locals."

"Is that your way of saying you can handle this?" Sarge asked.

Mira straightened her back. "Yes sir."

Sarge nodded. "Move out, soldier."

* * *

Unit 6 were seated around the large conference table in one of intelligence divisions briefing rooms. No one form 6 had set foot in the divisions sector since their mission to Shanghai two years ago. Already some of the men were speculating what they had been called in for. Sarge sat at the head of the conference table, waiting for their briefing. Reaper sat to his right, followed by Mira, Duke, then Mac. Across the table sat Destroyer, Portman, and finally Goat. Mira sat silently in her seat, staring absentmindedly, waiting. Her silence concerned Reaper severely. She hadn't said a word about her briefing with Sarge and said nothing on their way to Intelligence Division.

"You alright?" he asked.

Mira turned her head to him, abruptly pulled from her thoughts. Her voice was quiet and short as she spoke. "No."

The door opened quickly, putting an end to their brief conversation. Captain Stijn entered the room, prompting everyone to stand at attention. "At ease." he answered quickly. "Sorry to pull you so suddenly, but we have a situation."

"You ain't tryin' to pull Mira again, are ya?" Duke asked.

"Duke shut it." Sarge snapped.

Duke's eyes grew wide and he sat back.

"No." Stijn answered. "We have a serious situation. When Liqin was apprehended in Shanghai, we believed that all weapon smuggling on his part had come to a halt. Unfortunately, we were wrong. One of the shipments we confiscated was only half full, the other half was already en route to its location. Now their wanting the remainder of their weapons."

"So, you're saying you boys at Intelligence fucked up and you want us to clean up your mess?" Portman asked.

"They're not asking, dipshit." Mira replied.

"Now hold on, you boys fucked up so why should we clean up your mess?"

"Portman, shut the fuck up!" Sarge ordered.

Mira bolted from her chair, knocking it to the ground with a loud clattered. All eyes shifted to her. "Because if this group doesn't get what they want, you can count on being in the first deployment of World War III!" she yelled.

The briefing room was silent.

"These people don't give a shit about anything but their own cause. If Liqin promised them weapons, they expect to be in possession of them at the promised time. If they find that Liqin was taken down, they'll do everything in their power to turn every continent into a warzone just for their sick enjoyment. So shove your pansy ass complaints up your pussy ass!" Mira snapped.

"Dimitrov stand down!" Sarge ordered.

Mira glanced to Sarge and moved from the table. She picked up her chair and sat down without another word. For another few seconds, the room was silent as if waiting for another outburst from Mira. When it was clear that Mira had her temper under control, Stijn continued.

"We should've got this early on, but we didn't." Stijn replied. "The opt is simple. We go in with the weapons cases full of high explosives and we blow their outpost to hell. With the outpost down it'll take them a while before they can wage a world war and it'll cost them most of their weapons."

"Just where are we goin'?" Duke asked.

"Ust-Illimsk , Russia." Stijn answered.

The room fell silent once more. Several eyes glanced in Mira's direction. Mira neither met the gazes or made one of her own. She stared at the table and said nothing. Now it all made sense to Reaper. Mira had been anything but vocal about how badly she'd wanted out of Russia and the lengths she went to, to get out. Now Intelligence was sending her to her own personal hell because of their mistake. No wonder she was on edge.

"Staff Sergeant Dimitrov has already accepted command on the mission." Stijn continued. "All actions made will be cleared with her before executing them. Let's get that clear. Good luck gentlemen."

* * *

oh look a briefing for Russia...guess you guys know where this is going now...that's right. THE MISSION! Oh the drama! hope you guys are ready for it. but don't worry, there will be other chapters after Russia, just not many more.


	19. Russia Part 1

Russia was known for its below freezing temperatures. The air would be so cold that every breath never was absorbed, instead it joined the surrounding air, spreading disease through the populous. the very thought of breathing the same frigid air as she had as a child sent innumerable shivers through her body, giving the illusion that she was freezing, despite the heavily clothes they wore. Mira stared out through the fogged up train windows. She could see snow covered grounds of the city. Building both decimated and rebuilder littered the grounds of the city, covered in snow and ice. Since the Bilibino Nuclear Plant went critical over thirty years ago, Russia had never been the same. Back in 1986, when the Ukrainian nuclear plant, Chernobyl caught fire, it ha been known as the worst disaster. Chernobyl was a campfire compared to what occurred at Bilibino. There was not a region in Russia that was not effected by the disaster. The eastern region of Russian was virtually wiped out and still heavily irradiated. Ust-Ilimsk was the safest town closest to the irradiated land. Only a year after the disaster, the _Krasnaya Smert'_ appeared, and took the future of Russia with it. A radical government bent of taking control of the country. Thirty year later, they were still holding strong and retaliating against the government.

The train breaks squeaked loudly, signaling the arrival to their destination, and reviving Mira's focus. The doors slid opened with the equivalent sound of nails on a chalk board. Mira ignored the sound and stepped out into the frigid air, looking back just enough to ensure that reaper was following her. Several people crowded the platform, departing the train or entering. Several who had forgotten head ware, bore signs of faded coloring within their hair and pale complexions. The snow had been shovel off the platform and the ground salted for safety. Mira walked quickly through the platform, not wanting to linger in the outside. She carried a medium sized black duffle bag over her shoulder, carrying only part of her supplies. The rest were already in town, waiting to be delivered once Mira found their Base Of Operations. She gripped the strap of her bag tightly, fighting back the involuntary shiver creeping up her spine. She couldn't afford to be distracted, not here, not now.

Mira led the way through, quickly. Reaper barely had enough time to survey where they were going before Mira altered her course. She had been silent since landing several hours ago. Any attempts at conversing were quickly brushed aside on her part. She never met his gaze, never stared at their surroundings more too long, never spoke unless necessary. Sarge had paired them up as usual, but Reaper had suspicions Sarge wanted him to keep an eye on Mira. Next to Goat, he was the only person she trusted with her past. Sarge must suspect that this mission would be a lot for Mira to handle if he didn't trust her entirely. Watching her now, Reaper was starting to feel the same. If necessary, he'd take her off the mission and send her back to base in St. Petersburg until the mission ended. If that happened, all hell would break loose and Unit 6 would have another Russia incident to deal with. Reaper prayed it wouldn't come to that.

They took a turn, leading them into the more dismal parts of town. Houses and building were caving in on themselves. The weight of snow bore heavily on top of roof's, bending them to their will. Still Mira pushed on, not willing herself to look around, to get lost her the darkest memories she tried so desperately to move past. But there was one that simply called to her, drawing her steps to a halt. Mira didn't need to look up to know where she had stopped, she could feel it around her. She lifted her head and slowly turned to her left. The field was barren, save for the remnants of the building that once stood there. She could still see it as it had stood twenty years ago; standing tall within the snow covered ground. Stain glass windows lit from within, offering a warm, comforting glow. Large, double doors, always open for the weary traveler or soul needing comfort. The same state as when she arrived at the convent; exhausted, orphaned, and on the brink of death. She had collapsed on the very steps in front of Sister Superior, unable to go further. The sisters had taken her in and healed her, given her a home, a family, a future...until the _Krasnaya Smert'_ came. What remained of the glorious building was no comparison. Time had taken much of what had remained of the structure after _Krasnaya Smert'_ came through the city.

"Is this-?"

"_Da_." Mira snapped. she turned on her heels and marched off through the street once more.

Reaper followed her silently.

The area turned more concerning. The building were shady looking and wary. The people, more dangerous. Women strolled down the street, eyeing each other and searching for work. One was even publicly screwing a man in the alley. He watched a passing men leered at Mira, who paid them no mind. Reaper increased his speed, matching her step for step. Mira was completely oblivious to what was around them, or she chose not to notice. She had grown up in this town after all.

"Mira where-?"

Mira held up her hand and stopped. "Trust me and wait here." She turned and walked around the corner, leaving Reaper alone on the street.

Reaper sighed heavily and leaned against the wall. He folded his arms, trying to stay warm. He couldn't believe how cold it was, or why these women would openly work in this weather. He also couldn't believe Mira had left him alone when his Russian was minimal. She was up to something and she wasn't sharing.

"_Ty vyglyadish' odinokoy." _came a seductive voice.

Reaper turned to find a woman standing just a few inches from him. Her hair was a rich shade of brown, braided in tiny braids that hung around her slender face. She wore a white, thick, fur lined coat to protect her from the wind, but is was what was beneath her coat that truly caught Reapers attention. She wore a bright red dress. The bodice dipped low, barely covering her cleavage. just beneath the cleavage line, the dress opened, revealing her extremely thin stomach. The dress stopped just mid thigh. She wore black leggings beneath her dress and knee high black boots that increased her height. Overall, Reaper commended her for her sense in staying warm, but was affronted by the offer. He thanked god that Portman wasn't anywhere near this street.

_"Mozhet byt', ya mogu pomoch'." _she continued.

_"YA pomnyu vremya, kogda vy Tak kazhdoy ulitse prosto , chtoby izbezhat' etogo. YA nikogda ne dumal, chto dozhivu do togo dnya, kogda vy rabotali na ulitse." _Mira rounded the corner beside Reaper. _"Khorosho vyglyadish' , Sasha."_

The woman, Sasha frowned at Mira. _"YA tebya znayu ?"_

Mira reached up and pulled her scarf from her head. Her hair fell around her face and shoulders. She smiled at Sasha. _"Zdravstvuy Sasha."_

Sasha's eyes grew wide, her mouth opened slightly. "_Vera_. _YA v eto ne veryu!"_ Sasha sidestepped Reaper and ran to Mira. She threw her arms around her, holding her tightly. Mira returned the hug, smiling back. Sasha released her friend and immediately began questioning Mira. _"Chto ty zdes' delayesh? YA dumal, ty uyekhal v Ameriku."_

Mira nodded. _"Ya sdelal."_

_"No chto ty zdes'?"_ Sasha asked.

_"Da."_

_"Ne ponimayu."_

_"YA vse ob"yasnyu , ya obeshchayu , no my dolzhny vyyti de ultise." _Mira replied.

Sasha looked around the street. It was still crowded with people, none of whom seemed to take any notice of them. Reaper noticed Sasha's sudden shift. She pulled her coat tightly around her body, suddenly uncaring about work. She turned back to them. _"Sleduy za mnoy."_

Sasha took the lead down the next street. Mira fixed her scarf and followed Sasha with Reaper keeping pace with her. Sasha lead the way just a few steps. She looked around the street as she walked quickly. As if watching for an unseen threat.

"Why are we following her?" Reaper whispered.

"She can help us." Mira replied just as quietly.

"She just-"

"She's trying to make a living in this hell, Reaper." she snapped. "But she's the only trustworthy person here at the moment, so deal with it."

Not like he had much of a choice. Sasha led them down a small alley, leading up to a set of loading doors. Sasha climbed up the loading ramp first. She waited for Reaper and Mira before she unlocked the doors and pushed them up. They quickly entered the warehouse and Sasha closed the doors up again. Sasha reached for the closest light switch and flipped it. The warehouse illuminated quickly, revealing a large makeshift home within the buildings structure. Sasha lead them from the loading back toward the warmer section of the building. She turned on her space heater and walking to her makeshift kitchen contain a camping grill and butane. She turned on the butane and set a kettle on the stove. She pulled off her coat and draped it over her chair. Mira removed her scarf and coat, setting them near Sasha's.

Sasha walked up to Mira and took a long look at her. She slowly reached up and ran her fingers through Mira's hair. _"Vse yeshche krasivyy."_

Mira chuckled. _"Tem ne meneye slep."_

Sasha laughed and hugged Vera tightly again. _"YA skuchala po tebe."_

_"Ya tozhe." _Mira replied.

Sasha released Mira. _"Chto sluchilos'? Pochemu ty vernsya? I kto on?"_

_"Sasha , eto Zhents. Ontovarishcha po komande." _Mira replied. She turned to Reaper. "Reaper, this is Sasha. She was a friend outside the convent."

Reaper held his hand toward Sasha. _"Zdravstvuy."_

Sasha nodded.

_"My zdes' s nashim blokom vyvezti Krasnoy Smerti'." _Mira explained.

Sasha's head spun around to Mira. _"Krasnoy Smerti' , Ty s uma soshel?"_

_"U nas yest' plan uzhe ustanovlen na meste, nam nuzho tol'ko neskol'ko chasov , chtoby podgotovit'sya. Ya nadeysalsya, chto vy mogli by pomoch' nam." _Mira explained.

_"Vy zabyl, chto eti monstry sdelaly?" _Sasha demanded.

Mira's eyes grew cold. _"Ya tochno znayu, chto oni sdelali , Sasha. Ya videl eeto svoimi glazami , i ya nameren ostanovit' ikh zdes' i seychas. S vashey pomoshch'yu ili bez."_

Reaper watched the two women for a moment. The warehouse was thrown into silence by Mira's statement. Sasha looked at Mira for a long moment. She snorted slightly and smiled. _"Vy ne mogli popast' na rynok bez bolta s moyey pomoshch'yu , vy dumayete, chto vy mozhete vzyat' iz Krasnoy Smerti' bez menya? Nastroyka zdes' , nikto ne postuchitsya."_

Mira smiled. _"Spasibo."_

_"Vyn'te etikh ublyudkov , i my budem kvity." _Sasha said.

_"Vy yego poluchili." _Mira agreed.

Sasha nodded. She turned to Reaper. "Coffee?" Her accent was thick, but Reaper understood.

Reaper shook his head. "No thank you."

"Take is, Reaper. It's going to be a long night." Mira replied.

"Maybe later, Mira. I'm going to contact Sarge and let him know our position." Reaper said. He pulled the satellite phone from his duffle and walked down the room.

Sasha watched him leave. _"Mira?"_

_"Kodovoye imya. Mira, Zhents , serzhant, gertsog , Koza , Razrushitel' , Mac." _Mira explained.

_"Vy vsegda znali, kak zabrat' ikh." _Sasha snorted and looked back at Reaper. _"Zhents dovol'no ulovom."_

Mira shook her head. _"Eto no to, chto vy dumayete , Sash."_

"Potomu chto vy ne pozvolite yemu." Sasha remarked.

Mira said nothing. She turned from her friend and picked up her duffle bag.

Reaper returned to the women. "They're on their way. ETA, ten minutes."

"Then I should get cooking." Sasha replied. She slipped back to her kitchen and left them alone.

"Everything alright?" Reaper asked.

Mira looked up. "Yeah. Just gotta make sure Portman stays away form Sasha."

"That's not what I mean." he replied. He grabbed Mira's arm, stopping her movement. "I understand you have issues with this place, but we need you on this completely or we're fucked."

"I am well aware of the situation, Reaper." Mira replied.

"Are you with us then?" he asked.

Mira nodded. "Still with you."

"Good. I'd hate to pull you from duty." Reaper replied.

Mira snorted. "Try it, and see if you get back to base alive."

"Not your best defense, Mira." Reaper reminded.

* * *

An hour after Reaper put in a call to Sarge, RRTS 6 was fully set up within the large warehouse. Mac and Stijn worked together, setting up their communications between themselves and base, and their mark. Destroyer and Duke hauled in their equipment, preparing for their operation. Sarge, Reaper, and Mira looked over the maps of the city and surrounding outskirts, mapping out potential points of a base. Goat assisted Sasha in the kitchen, offering a hand as she certainly needed one. Portman, however, took his time by ogling their housekeeper from his chair. Despite his numerous warnings and threat of death, he still watched the young woman work alongside Goat.

Stijn gave Mac a heart pat on the back and stood from the communication set up. "All set up with communications. Once they call, we'll have them in thirty seconds."

Sarge nodded. "We'll be ready. Mira's already mapped out previous bases."

Sasha walked around the table and passed two bowls of steaming stew to Reaper and Sarge, both took the soup readily. Portman watched her walk back toward the kitchen, unaware of Mira's watchful gaze of his actions. Sasha retrieved another two bowls and headed for Destroyer and Duke.

"Men look in." Sarge called.

Everyone who was not near the maps table quickly made their way, surrounding the table. Portman brought his chair nearby and leaned toward the table on two legs. Sasha came around again, passing bowls to Mac and Stijn. Mira watched him, but didn't let him deter her focus.

"Look, none of us planned to be here, but we're here so let's get this job done right." Mira began. "We may have a plan in motion, but we all know how fast they go to shit. At the first sign of trouble or double-cross, these men will let lose and cut us down. We need to be on the offensive at all times with these men. Once we get their location, we move."

_"Ne problema dlyaBelaya smerti'." _Sasha replied in passing.

"Sasha." Mira warned.

"Why we got gigarcounters?" Duke asked.

"Radiation readings." Stijn answered.

Duke's eyes grew wide. "Say what?"

"You didn't read the location history, did you?" Destroyer asked.

"Well I...I skimmed." Duke replied.

Destroyer rolled his eyes.

"In 1986, Ukraine single handedly held the worst nuclear disaster in history, Chernobyl." Reaper explained. "Until Bilibino, thirty years ago."

"Bilibino was the northern most nuclear power plant in Russia. At one time, it was the lowest output in power." Mira continued. "When an earthquake ripped through the area, the quake ruptured the foundation and coolant tanks. As a result, the core overheated. Molten radioactive waste leaked into the ground and spread across the western half of the country. Everyone from Bilibino to Ust-Ilimsk was irradiated. Ninety-nine point nine nine two percent of those exposed died within minutes. The others simply died later on. Even to this day, survivors bare the mark of exposure. Lacking pigment in the skin and hair." Mira explained, fingering her hair. "Didn't think this was natural, did you? It's also the reason why the trains only come this far. It's the last town before the irradiated lands. Depending on how far out we go, we may run into high irradiated level lands. But if the _Krasnoy Smerti'_ have any sense, they won't go near those areas."

Stijn nodded. "If we find their bases is near an irradiated area, we'll call in the drones and take them out that way. Less accuracy of closure, but it'll slow them down certainly."

Mira shook her head. "No. We take these bastards down this go. We fail now, we won't get another chance and we may as well kill everyone in this city to spare them. Any questions?"

"Got a question, Mira." Duke called, raising his hand like he was back in school.

"Okay." Mira replied.

"_Krasnoy Smerti._ What does that mean?" he asked.

Sasha walked to Mira and passed her a bowl of stew. Mira smiled and accepted the bowl. Sasha walked back to the kitchen, taking Portman's attention. Mira kicked the legs of his chair, sending him crashing to the floor with his stew strewn all over him. He glared up at Mira, who didn't care.

"It means _Red Death_. It's a salute to the old Soviet ways. They believe Russia will regain its power using the old ways of war." Mira explained.

"Alright, so what did Sasha say? I caught _Smerti_ again."

_"Belaya smerti'." _Goat said, finally joining the group.

"_'White Death'_?" Reaper asked.

"A local nickname." Sasha explained, looking to Mira.

Mira sighed. "Survivors of Bilibino who lost all pigment in their skin or hair are called _Belaya smerti'_ as a way to show they cheated death."

Duke whistled. "Betchya didn't think that name would be your little charm with us, did ya?"

Mira didn't answered. She lowered her gaze back to the map. "Dismissed."

Reaper watched her as everyone dispersed back to work. Portman finally managed to drag his sorry ass up off the floor, muttering to himself. Reaper silenced him with a glare and sent him off to actually work. Mira stared down the map, but didn't appear to be looking at it. Whereever she was, she was miles from here.

"Sasha," Mira called. _"Smtret' ti parni ne tak il? I derzhat'sya podal'she ot Portman, on nichego, krome gryazi."_

Sasha nodded. She walked from the kitchen and passed Mira's her white coat and colored scarf. _"Bud'te ostorozhny."_

Mira nodded. _"Ya skoro vernus'."_ She slipped her arms into the coat and wrapped up her hair. Sasha drew up the loading door and Mira stepped out into the cold night air.

Sasha closed the door behind her and locked it. She turned, catching Reaper's watchful gaze. She walked toward him silently until she stood beside him. "She needs a moment."

Reaper nodded. "Knew she would. Coming back here isn't easy for her."

Sasha tilt her head. "How much do you know of Vera?"

"Her history or her personality?" Reaper asked.

"Surprise me."

Reaper sighed heavily. "Orphaned after Bilibino, grew up in the convent. Lost the convent at thirteen. Mail order bride to get to the states. Joined the corps. Lost her first RRTD Unit in Somalia. Divorced three years ago. She keeps a lot in, barely lets anyone in. Does not like infirmaries or hospitals of any kind. Reads her bible religiously. Doesn't take kindly to lechers like Portman here. Speaking of which, stay away from him."

Sasha smiled. "Vera warned me."

"She's a passionate marine. She's loyal and she's protective. Deals without shit without even blinking, but she won't let anyone else help." Reaper finished. "I don't know her at all."

Sasha nodded. "I would say, you know her very well. Far better than I do. I hardly recognize her now."

Reaper shook his head. "I don't understand what goes on in her head half the time."

"She wouldn't want you to. It's safer for you." Sasha replied. "She keeps people at a distance because the last people to help her were murdered right in front of her."

"The sisters of the convent?" Reaper asked.

Sasha nodded slowly. "It tore her up completely. She was once this ray of light all the time. Happy, always smiling, as if she didn't have a care in the world. When the Red Death destroyed the convent, they virtually killed the Vera I knew. She became cold, angry, vengeful. Hell bent on getting away. It was either that or die."

"She's not much different now." Reaper commented.

Sasha chuckled. "I disagree. She's looking very much like her old self. She may not smile as much as she used too and she certainly still holds a vengeful streak, she's recovered nicely. Maybe when this is over she'll finally move on from this."

"It would be good for her." Reaper commented.

"For both of you." Sasha corrected.

Reaper frowned.

"Don't pretend you don't care, _Zhnets_." Sasha warned. "No one has ever showed Vera the same concern as myself or the sisters."

Reaper shook his head. "Never gonna happen."

"Why not?"

"Wouldn't work. We'd kill each other within a two days." he explained.

"I doubt that." Sasha laughed. "Are you so terrified of her demons?"

"Not hers, mine." Reaper replied.

Sasha was silent. She watched Reaper closely for a moment. Suddenly the lights flickered several times. Reaper frowned as he watched the lights. They flickered off and on in a strange pattern.

_"Der'mo!" _Sasha cursed. She sprinted toward the door.

"What is it?"

_"Krasnoy Smerti'!" _she called. "If they find her on the streets, they'll kill her."

"Dammit." Reaper reminded.

"Reaper, what's going on?" Sarge demanded.

"Red Death's coming through. Mira's on recon out there without a way of knowing." he explained. "I'm going after her."

"Stay inside." Sasha ordered. She opened the door and slipped out with Reaper.

* * *

The streets were empty as Mira strolled peacefully through her hometown. Her hands were buried deep within Sasha's coat, keeping warm. Her scarf held her hair in place and kept her head warm. She walked silently, letting her feet take her through a trip of her memories. The streets she walked as a child with her mother and father. Her old schools and parks, or what remained of them. Their old home, the hospital her mother died in. Mira caught a glimpse of the thermal plant where her father died. An accident as well. During a storm, the plant had lost power. Her father had gone out and managed to restore power but couldn't find his way back. When the storm had passed, the workers found his frozen body. Mira remembered how her mother was crushed by the news. Mira had been four at the time. She took a deep breath. This place held nothing but bitter memories. Nothing but death for her.

Mira looked up, finding herself back at the convents remnants. She slowly strolled through the remains, crushing snow and glass beneath her boots. She knelt in the remains and dug through the snow. Mira lifted a piece of the stain glass window. She slowly turned it over in her hand. She remembered when she staggered to the steps. It was after the Red Death raided her home. She had been trying to leave when they attacked, beating her half to death, but not before she escaped with some of her possessions from her home. Mira remembered how she staggered through the town in broad daylight and no one bothered to stop and help her. She'd staggered through the streets until she saw something. The window of the convent. It had been a stain glass picture of the Lord, his arms opening toward her. In her state, Mira had foolishly believed that she was dying and was ready to go and meet him to be with her family again. Just before she could reach out, the Sister emerged and saw her. Mira had collapsed right there in front of her. the next thing Mira remembered was waking up in the convent.

Mira let the glass drop from her fingers, back into the ruble remains. She stood and continued walking. This had been her home for seven years. This was where her faith grew, where she almost had a future. This was where she watched the children slaughtered by those monsters. Where the sisters were raped before being executed. And this was where Mira found what she was truly capable of. Where she killed those monsters without a second thought. And this was where her nightmares always dragged her back to.

_"God didn't promise days without pain, laughter without sorrow, or sun without rain, but He did promise strength for the day, comfort for the tears, and light for the way. If God brings you to it, He will bring you through it." _came Sister Yuliya's voice. Those were the words she had said when Mira had woken up confused about why everything had happened. At the time, Mira could afford to trust and see where God would lead her. But now, Mira felt as if he were simply leading her deeper and deeper from the end.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore Sister." she whispered. "Maybe I never did. I've done everything you've taught me to do. I pray to him, I learn from him, I honor his teachings. And still I don't know what he had planned for me. If there is something I'm missing, please tell me now. I don't think I can take this much longer."

_"God didn't make a mistake when He made you. You need to see yourself as God sees you."_

Mira shook her head, trying to hold back the tears. "It doesn't work that way. I bring nothing but death everywhere I go."

_"God brought you to us for a reason child. He brought you from deaths door because your work is not done yet."_

"What more could I do? I couldn't save you, my friends, unit 2. What good am I?" she asked.

_"God, our Creator, had stored within our minds and personalities, great potential strength and ability."_

"And I'm still waiting for that, but I can't keep waiting. Not with so much riding on me." Mira pleaded.

This time, silence answered her back.

Mira lowered her head and sighed heavily. It was useless. She never should've come out. Now she was more confused than ever. Mira turned and headed for the warehouse.

**_"Hope is out there-whether you think so or not-"_**

Mira turned, taking one last look at the convents remains. **_"Look inside yourself."_**

Shouts from the next street caught Mira's attention. She spun around quickly and ducked out of sight. She spotted patrol lights from incoming groups. Mira watched in the darkness as a small patrol of Red Death men stepped out into the street. Mira swallowed nervously. She had taken off without a second thought, not even bothering to pack a weapon or satellite phone. how stupid could she be? Now her exit was blocked off by the enemy.

The troop walked through the street loudly, letting everyone know they were there. Lights stayed off. No one dared to go outside. Several men lifted garbage can and threw them into shop windows. Others burst into homes, shouting and firing off their weapons into the air. Mira watched as the men terrorized the town she'd grown up in. She couldn't let this continue. She quietly slipped from her hiding spot and picked up a piece of the convent from the ground. Mira walked down the street, keeping enough distance between herself and the Red Death troop. She drew her arm back and was suddenly jerked from the street. A strong hand clamp over her mouth to keep her from screaming. Mira found herself face to face with Reaper.

**_"And around to the people who you love."_**

"Not this way." he whispered. He slowly released Mira and looked out into the street.

Sasha pulled the rock from her hand and tossed it to the ground. "We have to go." She turned and headed back down the street.

Reaper pushed Mira ahead of him.

"How did you find me?" Mira asked.

"It wasn't that hard." Reaper answered.

Mira glanced back at him, unsure what he meant. She caught sight of the troops coming around the corner. "Move!" She dove to one side as Reaper did the same.

The soldier fired at the group, hitting Sasha in the back. Sasha collapsed onto the ground in front of them. Mira watched in utter horror as her friend rolled across the snow covered ground, stopping only when she hit the building. She lay completely motionless upon the ground.

"Sasha!" she yelled. Mira climbed to her feet, but something caught her ankle and dragged her backwards into the snow.

_"Poslushayte!" _the soldier called. He rolled Mira onto her back. She stared up at a large soldier kneeling over her. _"Domovyy sych nochi."_ Mira tried to sit up, but he shoved her back to the ground. He roughly pulled off her scarf, pulling her hair with it. Her white hair fell around her face in the bitter cold. The man tumbled from her in horror. _"Belaya Smert'!"_

Mira shot up like lightning. She ripped his combat knife from his belt and shoved it up through his chin. The soldier stiffened in her grasp. Blood seeped from his mouth. Mira ripped the knife from his chin and shoved him onto the ground. She looked up at the other four soldiers near her and Reaper.

_"Ubey yeye !" _one called. They raised their rifles toward her.

Mira rolled onto the body and dragged him on top of her as she rolled. The bullets ripped through the soldiers back, killing him quickly. Mira caught sight of Reaper moving into action. He swung his leg out, swiping the footing of two soldiers. The other two were distracted by the action. Mira hurled the knife into one of the soldiers, killing him. Reaper kicked one of the fallen soldiers in the face, snapping the mans neck. He lifted the rifle and rolled over his shoulder, bringing himself to his knees. He raised the rifle and fired, killing the fourth soldier. Both Mira and Reaper took their aim at the last soldier. The soldier took aim at Mira, but Mira and Reaper fired first. The soldier jerked upon impact and crumpled to the ground. The moments to follow the gunshot were silent.

Reaper exhaled deeply and turned to Mira. "You alright?"

**_"And that love you back."_**

Mira nodded slowly and looked back toward Sasha. Mira rose to her feet and rushed to the woman's side. Blood colored the snow and froze to the ground. Sasha lay perfectly still in the snow. Her eyes were closed, her breathing shallow, blood seeping from her through and through shot to the chest. Mira knelt beside her friend. "Sasha."

Sasha's weary eyes fluttered opened. She looked up at Mira and smiled. "Vera."

_"Derzhis' , my tebya pomoch'."_

Mira explained. "Reaper help!"

Sasha shook her head slowly. _"Uzhe slishkom pozdno , Vera."_

_"Net! Net, my yeshche mozhem spasti vas, Sasha." _Mira pleaded.

Reaper ran to their side. He carefully lifted Sasha's hand a quickly placed it back down. "We gotta stop the bleeding."

Sasha reached up and brushed Mira's hair form her face. _"Vera, vsegda tak krasivo , ivsegda tak grustno."_

"Sasha..."

_"Pozabot'sya o ney, Zhnets." _Sasha said, looking to Reaper. Her eyes fluttered. _"Ono...togo...stoit..."_ Sasha's hand fell from Mira's face, into the snow beside her. Her chest fell, finally stilling completely.

Mira swallowed. "Sasha?" She reached out and touched her friends cold face. "Sasha!" She gripped Sasha's shoulders, trying uselessly to rouse her friend. "Sasha!" Mira threw herself over Sasha's body and cried. She had failed again. She had come back to hell, to the one friend she still had in hopes of saving her; only to fail her. She cried over her lost friend, her last friend.

Reaper hated himself as he reached out for Mira. She deserved to mourn her fallen friend, but they couldn't stay there. They had to move, had to get back to the warehouse, Sasha's warehouse. He reached out and gently grabbed Mira's shoulder. "Mira, we have to go."

Mira shook her head. _"YA ne mogu ostavit' yeye. Ya ne mogu-"_

"I know. I know, Mira. We'll come back for." Reaper explained. He pulled Mira to her feet and pulled her down the street.

Mira stared back at Sasha as she was dragged away. She shouldn't leave her there, not her friend. Sasha deserved to be taken care of. But Reaper was right, they couldn't stay. Still, the sight of her last friend lying in the bloody snow broke her heart. Sister Yuliya's words echoed into her head. **_"Most of all- Look up."_**

* * *

_holy cow! this mess took me all day to right and those translations were so annoying. but part 1 is finished! mwahahaha! so if you noticed there was a lot of Mira's backstory here which I thought was really needed. And more will be explained as the next chapter goes on. And if anyone was wondering about the relationship between Vera and Sasha, Sasha was just a good friend. I mean we all have friends who call us beautiful and whatnot. so what did you think of this mess? cause I still have to put up the translations...ugh.._

_translations._

_Krasnaya Smert'_ red death

_Belaya Smert'_ white death

_Ty vyglyadish' odinokoy_ you look lonely.

_Mozhet byt', ya mogu pomoch'_ . maybe i can help.

_YA pomnyu vremya, kogda vy Tak kazhdoy ulitse prosto , chtoby izbezhat' etogo. YA nikogda ne dumal, chto dozhivu do togo dnya, kogda vy rabotali na ulitse. _I remember a time when you would take every street simply to avoid this one. I never thought I would live to see the day when you worked the street.

_Khorosho vyglyadish' , Sasha._ You're looking well, Sasha.

_YA tebya znayu ?_ Do I know you?

_Zdravstvuy Sasha_ hello Sasha.

_YA v eto ne veryu_ I don't believe it!

_Chto ty zdes' delayesh'? YA dumal, ty uyekhal v Ameriku_ What are you doing here? I thought you left for America.

i did _YA sdelal._

But you're here? _No chto ty zdes'?_

i don't understand _Ne ponimayu._

i'll explain everything, I promise, but we need to get off the street. _YA vse ob"yasnyu , ya obeshchayu , no my dolzhny vyyti de ulitse._

follow me _sleduy za mnoy_

still beautiful _vse yeshche krasivyy._

still blind _tem ne meneye slep_

you haven't changed _Ty sovsem ne izmenilas'_

I've missed you _YA skuchala po tebe_

me too. _Ya tozhe._

what happened? why are you back? _Chto sluchilos'? Pochemu ty vernulsya?_

Well you've got one. No one uses this street but me. I have plenty of room for you guys and whatever else you need. _Nu u vas yest' odin . Nikto ne ispol'zuyet etoy ulitse , krome menya. YA ahve mnogo mesta dlya vas, rebyata i vse, chto vam nuzhno._

Sasha, this is Reaper. He's a teammate. We're here with our unit to take out the Red Death._ Sasha , eto Zhnets . Ontovarishcha po komande. My zdes' s nashim blokom vyvezti Krasnoy Smerti ._

The Red Death, are you insane? _Krasnaya Smert' , Ty s uma soshel ?_

We have a plan already set in place, we only need a few hours to prepare. I was hoping you could help us. _U nas yest' plan uzhe ustanovlen na meste, nam nuzhno tol'ko neskol'ko chasov , chtoby podgotovit'sya. YA nadeyalsya, chto vy mogli by pomoch' nam ._

Have you forgotten what those monsters have done? _Vy zabyli, chto eti monstry sdelali ?_

I know exactly what they've done, Sasha. I've seen it firsthand and I intend to stop them here, now. With or without your help._ YA tochno znayu, chto oni sdelali , Sasha. YA videl eto svoimi glazami , i ya nameren ostanovit' ikh zdes' i seychas. S vashey pomoshch'yu ili bez ._

You couldn't get to the market wthout my help, you think you can take out the Red Death wihtout me? Set up here, no one will come knocking. _Vy ne mogli popast' na rynok bez bolta s moyey pomoshch'yu , vy dumayete, chto vy mozhete vzyat' iz krasnoy smerti bez menya? Nastroyka zdes' , nikto ne postuchitsya ._

Thank you. _Spasibo_.

Take out these bastards and we'll call it even. _Vyn'te etikh ublyudkov , i my budem kvity ._

you got it. _vy yego poluchili._

Code name. Mira, Reaper, Sarge, Duke, Goat, Destroyer, Mac. _Kodovoye imya . Mira, zhnets , serzhant , gertsog , Koza , Razrushitel' , Mac ._

You always knew how to pick them. Reaper's quiet a catch. _Vy vsegda znali, kak zabrat' ikh . Zhnets dovol'no ulovom._

It's not what you think, Sash. _Eto ne to, chto vy dumayete , Sash ._

Becasue you won't let it. _Potomu chto vy ne pozvolite yemu ._

Dinner. _uzhin_

Not a problem for the White Death. _Ne problema dlyaBelaya smert' ._

watch these guys will you? And keep away from Portman, he's nothing but filth. _smotret' eti parni ne tak li? I derzhat'sya podal'she ot Portman, on nichego, krome gryazi._

Be careful. _Bud'te ostorozhny ._

I'll be back soon. _YA skoro vernus' ._

Look here! _Poslushayte !_

Little night owl. _Domovyy sych nochi._

Kill her! _Ubey yeye !_

Hold on, we'll get you help. _Derzhis', my tebya pomoch'._

It's too late, Vera. _Uzhe slishkom pozdno , Vera_ .

No! No we can still save you. _Net! Net, my yeshche mozhem spasti vas._

Vera, always so beautiful, and always so sad. _Vera , vsegda tak krasivo , i vsegda tak grustno._

Take care of her _Pozabot'sya o ney ._

she's worth it _Ona togo stoit._

I can't leave her. I can't- _YA ne mogu ostavit' yeye . YA ne mogu -_


	20. Russia Part 2

The entire warehouse was silent, safe for the rustling of Mira, who muttered about in Russian while she worked. She worked on the floor. digging through every vest, every pocket, every pack that had belonged to the Red Death troops. After she and Reaper had returned to the warehouse, Reaper had taken the truck out and collected the bodies. When he'd returned, Mira had finally come back around and set to work, stripping the soldiers of their possessions. Stijn and Mac were working with the soldiers comms, trying to locate the group before they contacted them for the weapons. Duke and Goat prepared their uniforms for the sting. Mira dragged one into one of the weapons box and fitted the explosives around his body. She hadn't bothered to clean the blood from her hands or face, and no one wanted to risk mentioning it to her.

Reaper watched her from a few feet away. He had taken the weapons and pulled every spare and loaded mag from the rifles and secondary weapons. Mira's orders. The Red Death would certainly believe their story with similar weapons. In truth he was only standing by to keep an eye on her. If anyone was going to confront her about what happened on the streets, it would be him. He had been there, he had seen what had happened.

Mira paused in her work. "What?"

Reaper blinked out of his thoughts. "Nothing."

Mira turned her head toward him, but did not look up at him. "You're lying."

"And?" He tossed her a damp rang.

Mira took a deep breath. "And nothing has changed." she answered, finally looking up at him. "We have a mission to complete."

"And you lost a friend."

"And I'm surprised you're still allowing me to keep in command of this op." Mira stated. She took the rag and cleaned the blood from her face. "A civilian was killed under my watched."

"You didn't force her to help us, she volunteered." Reaper reminded. "And you're holding it together...for the moment."

Mira snorted humorlessly. "For the moment. When these bastards are out of the picture, I will mourn her the way Sasha deserved." Mira answered. She stood up and glared at him coldly. "So you can stop watching me like I'll make a bad call."

"Wouldn't think you capable of it." Reaper replied.

"Hey, we got a lock!" Stijn called.

Everyone stopped their work and turned to the communication table. They quickly rallied around the table where Stijn and Mac had dismantled the radio and connected numerous wires to the internal components. Just to the left of the radio sat an electronic map with a red locational dot pinpointing exactly where the transmission of the Red Death radios originated.

"You're sure?" Mira asked.

Mac nodded. "Completely."

"Where are they?" Reaper asked.

"Four miles north of our position, one mile south of the radiation safe zone boarder." Stijn replied.

"Not for long." Mira replied, marking the location of the hardcopy of the map. "That's an old fallout bunker that was used for starage. They must have cleared it out and expanded the tunnels."

"Where are the entry points?" Sarge asked.

"That's hard to say. There's the original entry points, but any of them could have been collapsed or moved when they took over the location." Mira explained.

"Map out what you know of." Stijn replied.

"Incoming transmission." Mac called.

The light on their comm system flicked.

"Showtime." Sarge called, looking over to Mira.

Mira took a deep breath and grabbed the phone. She thought of Sasha's body back in the alley and spat out her words with as much venom as she could manage. _"Chto?"_

_"YA khochu to, chto prichitaytsya mne." _Came a deep commanding voice.

_"Pochemu vy dumayete, u menya yest' eto? Boleye togo, to, chto zastavlyayet vas dumat, Ya predam ?"_ she replied.

_"Vy by luchshe postavit' ili-"_

_"Davayate chto-to pryamo , vy ne zakazyvayete menya. Yesli ya schitayu nuzhnym dostavit' to, chti vy "pretenzii" za vami , mne luchshe poluchit' kompensatsiyu. I eto ne budet deshevo." _Mira all but spat back into the receiver. She gripped the comm until her knuckles turned white.

_"Oplaty byl zeshen za dva milliona rubley." _came the reply.

_"Plata, ustanovlennaya mezhdu soboy i Liqin do yego zakhvata. Tsena uvelichilas' iz-za oslozhneniy, vyvannykh zaklyucheniyum idiotov." _Mira replied.

_"A kakaya vasha tsena?"_

_"Chetrye milliona." _Mira answered shortly.

_"Poshel na khuy!"_

Portman snickered off to the side. "Boy don't like you."

Sarge glared at Portman from across the table.

Mira ignored Portman's comment. _"Ya khotel by predlozhit' izmeneniya vashego tona, yesli vy khotite chtoby vashe oruzhiye."_

_"Ya khochu, chotby moye oruzhiye! Vy postavite ikh , ili ya ub'yu teba." _he replied.

Mira arched her brow. _"Vy kazhetsya, nuzhdayetsya v napominanii , kto nakhoditsya u komandy iz etoy situatsii."_

The man's voice grew tense. _"Slushay ty, suka -"_

_"Vasha baza nakhoditsya v chetyrekh milyakh k serveru ot goroda vsego v mile k yugu ot obluchennykh granitsy. Yadernoye ubezhishche postroyeno srazu posle avarii na Chernobyl'skoy AES v 1982 godu." _Mira explained.

The line went silent for a moment. She had them.

_"Dayte nam odin chas." _came the reply.

_"U vas yest' desyat' minut." _Mira snapped. She slammed the receiver down, ending the call. "How was that?"

Stijn watched the computer screen zero in on the location, confirming what they had learned. He looked up and nodded. "Perfect. Let's move out."

Goat passed out the under cover coats uniforms. Each soldier, save for Mira, resembled former soldiers or security workers. Mira pulled on her Kevlar vest beneath Sasha's white coat and pulled her hood over her hair. No one would be able to see it beneath her hood. Duke and Destroyer loaded the four weapon cases containing the dead soldiers into the back of their truck. Reaper handed out the stolen weapons as everyone filed into the truck. Sarge and Stijn took the front cab while everyone else filed into the back. Mira and Reaper took the bikes that had been stored in the back of the truck. They mounted the bikes and revved the engines. The truck roared to life behind them. The loading doors opened automatically from the truck, Mac's impute. Mira revved her engine and tore out of the warehouse with Reaper right on her tail. This ended tonight.

* * *

The doors of the bunker opened as the team reached the bunker. It had taken them twenty minutes to reach the bunker, giving the Red Death more time. They rolled into the bunker, with Mira in the lead. Her hood and scarf covered her face, but it was fairly easy to assume she was a woman upon first glance. Whether it was good news or bad was yet to be determined. A squad of men surrounded in interior of the bunker. Mira rolled to a stop near the center of the main bunker. reaper rolled up beside her. The truck pulled to a stop ten feet behind them. All engines shut off, throwing the bunker into a tense silence. Mira climbed off her bike and pulled her scarf from her face. She took a few paces around the interior. Reaper followed suit, but took in a view of the positioning of threats. Men stood surrounding all points of access, including behind them. if things went south, there could be a problem for their team. He brought his weapon to the ready, noting how many men were watching his movements. From the truck, the others climbed out, weapons ready, and took positions throughout their small perimeter.

_"Ty prines moye oruhie?" _came a voice. A man stepped out from behind a steam pillar. He stood a few inches taller than Mira, dressed in a heavy dark brown coat, matching those of his men killed in the alley. A red 'x' marked the left shoulder, the insignia of the regime. The left half of his face was scared, burned by something years ago, molding the edge of his top eyelid to his lower lid.

Mira didn't meet his eyes. Her attention was placed to their surroundings. _"Vasha baza vpechatlyayet. Nu skryta, zashchishchena , v komplekt postavki. YA aplodiruyu vashey izobretatel'nosti."_

The man's eyes narrowed. His grip on his weapon tightened. _"Ty prines oruzhiye?"_

_"Khotya, yesli by vy byli po-nastoyashchemu genial'nym, vam ne nuzhno budetbunkera vdol' obluchennykh pustoshi dlyabazy, ne tak li?" _she replied.

The man had apparently had enough of Mira's talk. He raised his weapon toward her, earning a weapon in his direction from Reaper. The man looked at Reaper, but said nothing. Mira slowly turned her head toward the man, unfazed by his actions.

_"Vy prinesli den'gi?" _she asked.

X whistled shortly. A soldier scurried out to his side, carrying a small metallic briefcase in his shaking hands. _"V sootvetstvii s dogovorennost'yu, dva milliona."_

Mira tilt her head. _"My dogovorilis' do chetyrekh."_

_"Vy soglasilis' ." _he reminded.

_"Vy byli v spros na svoi uslugi , moya tsena do sikh por stoit . Ili ya otrekayus' ot svoyego oruzhiya." _Mira stated.

X held his resolve. _"Vy ne budete idti protiv zakazov Liqin avtora."_

_"Liqin byl idiotom , kotoryy poluchil pod arest. Ya sdelayu vse, chtoya khochu yebat' . Yesli vy khotite, chtoby vashe oruzhiye, to dayte mneproklyatyye den'gi . Potomu chto ya ustala zhdat'." _Mira snapped.

X held Mira's hard gaze for a tense minute. Not one person moved or bothered to twitch. _"Snimi kapotom."_

_"Zachem mne eto?" _Mira asked.

_"YA khochu znat', kakaya zhenshchina, kotoruyu ya imeyu delo." _X replied.

_"Kak budto moi lyudi ne byli dostatochno." _she muttered. She glanced toward Reaper and shrugged. Vera drew her hands from her pockets and pushed her hood back. Her hair spilled out from his her hood and fell over her shoulders.

All eyes fell to her, widened in horror. Several men faltered with their aim, lowering their weapons. Others exchanged nervous glance with their partners. A few took a step from her, as if her mere presence was a curse. X stood closest, looking the most stunned. He swallowed nervously, his arrogance and demand had left his stone featured face. _"Belaya smert'."_

Mira smirked. _"Udovletvoreny?"_

X nodded slowly. _"Poluchit den'gi blyad' !"_

_"Spasibo." _Mira said. She turned to Reaper and motioned toward the truck. _"Vygruzit' gruz."_

Reaper nodded and turned toward the others. _"Vygruzit' gruz!"_

Duke and Destroyer lowered their weapons and climbed into the truck. They hauled out all four carbonate steel crates and set them on the floor between Mira and X. Mira stepped toward them and placed her foot on top of it. She watched X step forward and examine the crates. He looked up at her, his bravado had returned.

"_Tema zakryta." _he said.

Mira smiled. _"Khoroshaya rabota."_ She reached back into her pocket and pulled out a thin key card. _"Klyuch-karta aktivirovanna. Odnazhdy ya byl oplachen , vam zaplatyat ."_

_"Besposhchadnaya i otklonyayushcheyesya ot normy. Neudivitel'no, Liqin ne nanyal as." _X replied.

_"On ne nanyat' menya dura." _Mira chuckled. _"On tol'ko dumal, cjto on sdelal."_

The shaking soldier returned with a second case.

_"Otkroyte yego." _she ordered.

The soldier fumbled with the latches in his grasp. But he finally managed to open the cases, revealing the large sums of money inside the cases.

_"V poryadke?" _X asked.

_"Udivitel'no tak." _Mira replied. She closed the case and passed both cases to Reaper. _"Kyotya rekomendoval by novuyu pravoy rukoy. YA by ne stal doveryat' yemu pistoletom , yesli moya zhizn' zavisela ot etogo."_

_"K schast'yu dlya vas ,eto ne tak. No ya primu eto svedeniyu." _X replied. He held out his hand. _"Klyuch?"_

_"Klyucha." _Mira replied, holding out the key card. X took the card from her quickly. Mira smiled at him. _"Priyatno imet' delo ."_ She turned to Reaper. _"S"yakhat'."_

Reaper turned and motioned his hand. The others filed back into the truck one by one. Reaper walked alongside Mira toward the bikes. "Two minutes till detonation."

"Let's hope they don't open it sooner." Mira replied.

"You did good, Mira." Reaper said.

Mira smirked and mounted her bike. "And I didn't get shot."

Reaper smirked and glanced behind them. His smirk vanished in an instant. "Oh shit."

Mira turned toward the others. They were kneeling over the crates, opening them.

X's head snapped up toward her. _"Eto lovushka!"_

"Move!" Mira ordered. She withdrew her pistol from her pocket and opened fire. Her first shot hit X in the chest, sending him to the floor.

In an instant, all weapons were drawn and aimed for Unit 6. Reaper and Mira revved the engines and spun around quickly. The truck engine roared to life and quickly started back up. Mira and Reaper fired throughout the bunker, taking out whomever they could. bullets ricocheted off the armored truck. Reaper felt one slice through the air by his neck. Another inch and he would've been killed.

The truck broke through the bunker doors, into the bitter cold. Mira and Reaper were close behind them. The wind licked at their faces viciously. The guard posted on the surface were momentarily stunned by the sudden outburst from the bunker, but they quickly recovered. They opened fire at the retreating vehicles. The truck turned sharply, finally correcting its direction. Mira pulled up alongside the truck, taking cover from the onslaught of bullets.

"Sound off if you're alive." Mira called through her comm.

_"That was fun." _Portman called.

_"Great party Mira."_ Duke replied.

_"Alive." _Mac said.

_"Alive." _Goat replied.

_"Cab's in once piece." _Stijn stated. _"Good work Mira. Intelligence could use you."_

_"Which is why she's staying with RRTS."_ Sarge replied.

Mira smirked and turned toward Reaper, riding up alongside her.

Reaper nodded and smirked.

_"We're home free!" _Duke called.

Mira took a deep breath. It was over. Red Death was as good as dead. Sasha, Sister Yulyia, her friends, all of them were avenged. Every dark secret that kept her grounded and haunted her dreams was finally behind her. There was nothing left to hold her back now.

The explosion rocked the area. The force threw not only Reaper and Mira from their bikes and into the snow, but also tipped the truck onto his side and sent it sliding a good twenty yards before it stopped. Reaper lay in the snow fifteen yards from the truck, between it and Mira. He had rolled on impact several feet from his bike. Mira pushed herself up from the snow, ten yards from her bike. She shook the snow from her body and rose to her feet.

"Brilliant, forget the detonation time." Mira muttered to herself. She jogged toward Reaper, who was already rising to his feet.

"You alright?" Reaper asked.

Mira nodded. "You?"

Reaper shrugged. "Just a little frozen."

Mira glanced around. "Storms moving in fast. We need to take cover before"- Her sentence died when she spotted the green sniper dot on reapers chest. In a movement that was faster than Reaper had ever seen, Mira stepped in front of him and pushed him as hard as she could.

The force sent Reaper back onto the ground, piling snow down his back. He looked up at Mira just as the distinct sound of a gunshot pierced over the winds howl. Mira's left shoulder jerked as the bullet ripped through it easily. Blood splattered his face and covered the snow in front of her. Reaper stared up at Mira, who stared down at him. Her brows furrowed in confusion, unsure if what had happened had truly happened. She looked down at her chest. Blood flowed freely from her chest wound, running down her white coat. She lifted her left hand to her wound, touching the blood. Mira lifted her head and met Reaper's gaze. His eyes widened as Mira's body tilt to the right and collapse in the snow.

"Mira!" he shouted. He bolted to his feet.

A second shot rang out, hitting his bike, causing Reaper to drop to the ground.

"Man down!" he called. "Man down!"

"Reaper the hell's going on?"

Sarge demanded.

"Sniper!" he explained. "Mira's down! She's been hit!"

_"Stay down!" _Sarge ordered.

Reaper stared ahead of him. Mira lay ten feet from him, bleeding own into the snow. Her face was turned toward him, her eyes one him. Blood slid down her cheek into the snow by her face. He could hear the truck door open near him. he could hear Sarge climb out and return fire. But he couldn't leave Mira lying there. Not like this. Reaper pushed himself up to his feet and raced to Mira's side.

"Reaper get the fuck down!"

Sarge ordered.

Reaper knelt beside Mira. She looked up at him, her eyes fearful for the time he'd ever known her. her left hand covered the bullet wound, but blood continued to slip through her expanded fingers. Acting on instinct alone, Reaper lifted Mira into his arms and rushed her to the back of the truck. Bullets hit the truck in front and behind him, but never hit him. Destroyer emerged from the back of the truck and unloaded his mag toward the bunker. Reaper ran past him. Portman and Goat emerged from the truck and took off into the field. Duke came out last and pulled Reaper into the back.

Even on its side, the truck provided ample protection from the onslaught of bullets. The sound echoed off the sides, but none every made it through. Reaper laid Mira down on the floor and opened her coat. The left half of her coat was already stained and frozen with her blood. Her hand shivered against her chest, her finger tips frozen with her blood. Her vest was already covered in blood with a massive hole in the left side. Her hair clung stiff around her face and coat. her breathing was shallow and short.

"Duke get my kit! Mac get us a medevac to base" Reaper ordered. He pulled off the straps of Mira's vest and slipped it from her body. He gently took Mira's trembling hand. "You hang in there. you hear me?"

Mira opened her mouth, but she could only gasp and choke on her blood. She nodded quickly but started to cough violently. She turned her head, spilling her blood onto the floor. She released her chest wound and clasped onto Reaper's wrist, holding tight.

Duke returned with the kit. "What do you need?"

"Quick Clot and fast." Reaper ordered. "We gotta stop the bleeding now."

Duke opened the pack and rifled through the contents.

"Mira, I gotta see the damage." He said. He gently lifted Mira's hand, The blood seeped out faster, but it gave him the time he needed to inspect the wound. The bullet had ripped through her rib, puncturing her lung. She was choking on her own blood just trying to breath. It as a miracle she was even conscious right now.

"Here." Duke called, tossing Reaper the pack.

Reaper ripped it open and poured it over the wound.

_"Oni..idut." _Mira gasped. Her hand trembled around his wrist.

Duke frowned and looked up to Reaper. "What's she saying?"

Reaper shook his head.

_"Oni..idut." _Blood slipped from her lips and rolled down her cheek.

"Who's coming Mira?"

_"Mama...papa." _she gasped. _"Oni...prishli...za mnoy."_

Reaper shook his head. "Not today darlin'. Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Medevac can't pick up still the storm clears." Mac explained.

"You fucking kidding me?" Duke asked.

Mira struggled to breathe. Her eyes fluttered closed. Her trembling hands began to slow. Her grip loosened on Reaper's wrist and fell to the floor.

"I'm losing the pulse." Duke called.

"She's not getting any oxygen." Reaper muttered. "Mac, see if you can find a large tube or pen."

"What are you thinking?" Duke asked.

"If I can get a tube into her chest, it should be enough to get breathing again."

Mira's choking breaths suddenly stopped.

"Shit. Mac hurry!" Reaper ordered. He overlapped his hands and started compressions. "Come on Mira, don't you die on me now." He tilt Mira's chin up and gave her two quick breaths. Her chest rose and fell, but she didn't keep breathing. Reaper started compressions again. "Mac!"

Mac climbed back. "Got it!" he held out a small pen.

"Duke, get your knife and the alcohol. Cut off the ends of the pen case. Sterilize the casing inside and out and your knife." Reaper ordered. He gave Mia two more breaths.

Duke worked fast. He pulled out the ink cartridge form the pen ad tossed it aside. He pulled out his boot knife and cut off both tips, equalizing the radius. Mac tossed him the alcohol pads and cleaned the knife and casing. "Reaper, all set."

"Give me the knife." Reaper ordered. He took the knife from Duke and cut into the side Mira's chest. "Pen casing, now!" Reaper carefully wedges the pen casing into the wound. Blood immediately began pouring from the casing, spilling onto the floor around Reaper's knees.

"Shit." Duke muttered.

"Rib punctured her lung, keeping her from breathing" Reaper said. The blood drained from her lungs. Mira's chest rose slowly. Her breaths came in short, staggering intervals, but she was breathing through the casing. Reaper exhaled deeply, watching Mira breathe. She was alive...for the moment. "Mac, get an ETA on that Medevac."

Mac nodded and climbed back into the cab.

Duke reached out and patted Reaper on the shoulder. "You brought her back."

Reaper nodded slowly. "Yeah, but there's still some time before that medevac gets here. And knowing Mira, she'll give us all hell until it does."

* * *

dun dun dunnnnnn! mission end! gosh I hope that wasn't as anticlimactic as it seemed. oh and if there are any difference between this and doom my rendition of doom with be updated once this is finished. now for the translations! I hope that was enough for you guys and that it didn't disappoint you.

Did you bring my weapons? _Ty prines moye oruzhiye ?_

Your base is impressive. Well hidden, protected, supplied. I applaud your ingenuity. _Vasha baza vpechatlyayet. Nu skryta, zashchishchena , v komplekt postavki. YA aplodiruyu vashey izobretatel'nosti ._

Did you bring the weapons? _Ty prines oruzhiye?_

Though, if you were truly ingenious, you wouldn't need a bunker along the irradiated wastelands for a base, would you? _Khotya, yesli by vy byli po-nastoyashchemu genial'nym, vam ne nuzhno budetbunkera vdol' obluchennykh pustoshi dlyabazy, ne tak li?_

Did you bring the money? _Vy prinesli den'gi?_

As agreed, two million. _V sootvetstvii s dogovorennost'yu , dva milliona._

We agreed to four. _My dogovorilis' do chetyrekh._

You agreed. _Vy soglasilis' ._

You were in demand for my services, my price still stands. Or I retract my weapons. _Vy byli v spros na svoi uslugi , moya tsena do sikh por stoit . Ili ya otrekayus' ot svoyego oruzhiya._

You won't go against Liqin's orders. _Vy ne budete idti protiv zakazov Liqin avtora ._

Liqin was an imbecile who got himself arrested. I'll do whatever the fuck I want. If you want your weapons, then give me the damn money. Because I am tired of waiting. _Liqin byl idiotom , kotoryy poluchil pod arest. YA sdelayu vse, chtoya khochu yebat' . Yesli vy khotite, chtoby vashe oruzhiye, to dayte mneproklyatyye den'gi . Potomu chto ya ustala zhdat' ._

Take off your hood. _Snimi kapotom._

Why should I? _Zachem mne eto?_

I want to know what kind of woman I'm dealing with. _YA khochu znat', kakaya zhenshchina, kotoruyu ya imeyu delo._

As if my men weren't enough? _Kak budto moi lyudi ne byli dostatochno?_

The White Death. _Belaya smert' ._

Satisfied? _Udovletvoreny?_

Get the fucking money! _Poluchit' den'gi , blyad' !_

Thank you. Unload the cargo. _Spasibo. Vygruzit' gruz ._

Locked. _Tema zakryta ._

Good work. Key card activated. Once I have been paid, you'll be paid. _Khoroshaya rabota. Klyuch-karta aktivirovana. Odnazhdy ya byl oplachen , vam zaplatyat ._

Ruthless and deviant. No wonder Liqin hired you. _Besposhchadnaya i otklonyayushcheyesya ot normy. Neudivitel'no, Liqin ne nanyal vas ._

He didn't hire me you fool. He only thought he did. _On ne nanyat' menya dura . On tol'ko dumal, chto on sdelal._

Open it. _Otkroyte yego ._

In order? _V poryadke?_

Surprisingly so. Though I would recommend a new right hand man. I wouldn't trust him with a gun if my life depended on it. _Udivitel'no tak . Khotya ya rekomendoval by novuyu pravoy rukoy . YA by ne stal doveryat' yemu pistoletom , yesli moya zhizn' zavisela ot etogo._

Luckily for you, it doesn't. But i'll take that under advisement. The key? _K schast'yu dlya vas , eto ne tak. No ya primu eto k svedeniyu. Klyuch?_

The key. Pleasure doing business. Move out. _Klyucha. Priyatno imet' delo . S"yekhat'._

It's a trap! _Eto lovushka !_

they're coming. _Oni idut_

they're coming for me. _Oni prishli za mnoy._


	21. Awake

Vera woke in with a sudden awareness of pain gripping the left half of her chest. Her eyes snapped open to a darkened, unfamiliar room. Around her, alarms beeped and rang out at her sudden outburst. She could hear her heartbeat racing just behind her, matching its painful beats in her chest. Vera tried to breathe, but the breathing tube in her throat prevented her from doing so. She closed her eyes tight. Her fingers fumbled along the sheets of her bed as she tried to reach the tube. She felt hot and in extreme amounts of pain. Every expansion of her chest by the ventilator caused her more and more pain. She needed the tube out now. Her fingers managed to reach her chest before someone grabbed her hand.

"Vera relax!"

Vera opened her eyes to see John standing above her, holding her hand still. She tried to speak, but the tube stopped her, causing her to panic again. She struggled against his grip.

"Vera, Vera relax." John urged. He reached to the side, out of Vera's line of sight.

She closed her eyes tight, not caring of the tears rolling down her cheeks. Her heart beat raced dangerously, her chest seared in pain, her body tensed in the bed. She clutched John's hand tightly and prayed to god to either kill her or bring her past this.

Suddenly Vera felt her strength quickly receding. The pain in her chest lessened, but only slightly. Her body tension eased entirely. Vera opened her eyes, staring up at John. He set the needle on the table beside her bed and gently touched her forehead. His thumb ran over her forehead in a gentle, soothing motion. He held her hand, gently stroking the back of her hand. Vera felt her eyes grow heavy. John's calm face grew blurry with each passing second. A sudden revelation crossed her thoughts, causing Vera to blink, and fight against the drug. She had seen him before. Before Russia, before her transfer. It was a strange way to recognize someone, just by their altered face and voice. Perhaps it was the drug that had caused the revelation, or perhaps it was a combination of similar physical state such as their first meeting. But whatever it was, Vera had learned the truth. John leaned down to her, still stroking her forehead.

"Relax, Vera." he whispered.

There was no denying that was the same voice that had spoken to her back in Somalia. The soldier that had saved her three years ago. Too exhausted to fight any further, Vera let her eyes close. She concentrated on the small strokes from John as she slipped into the dark abyss of unconsciousness. John never let go.

* * *

Vera's heartbeat began to stabilize. The alarms finally ceased their blaring, returning the room to its uncomfortable silence. John watched Vera for a few moments and sighed heavily. His own heart rate was slowly coming down from its sudden rush. He lowered his hand from Vera's head and checked the monitor above. Her vitals were stable and holding steady now, the drug had worked.

John sighed again and sat back in his chair, still holding Vera's hand. He rubbed his tired eyes, trying to shake the sudden scare he'd just received. Leave it to Vera to make the simplest act an issue. Granted, John knew all too well how she was bound to act. She had a bad history with ventilators and medication, it was no surprise she'd reacted the way she had. He was just content that **he **had been with her rather than anyone else.

Looking at her now, John couldn't help but see how small she looked. It was no secret that Vera was the smallest on the team, but her skills had more than made up for it, the fact just slipped everyone's mind. But as she lay in the bed, IV in her arm, breathing tube in her mouth, heart monitor pads on her chest and bandaged in heavy gauze, her small stature was only amplified. She was still pale and the off white color mixed with her white hair made her seem like a ghost. Given that she'd died a number of times before reaching the base, maybe they should change her name to _Ghost_?

"Station nurse said the alarms went off."

John turned to the door behind him. Sarge stood in the doorway with his arms behind his back. No one from 6 had gone too far from the infirmary since arriving. John nodded. "Vera woke up panicked. I had to put her under to keep her from hurting herself further."

Sarge entered the small room. "Guess that's a good sign she'll make it."

John snorted humorlessly. "Vera's not that easy to kill. And we all know how many times people have tried."

Sarge snorted. "Yes we do." He looked over to John, who was watching Vera. "Get some rest John. You haven't left her side since we arrived. Won't be any good to her if you pass out."

John shook his head and stood up. "Not until I remove the breathing tube."

"Sure that's wise?" Sarge asked.

John looked to Sarge. "She was fighting to breathe and just tried to claw the damn thing from her face. It's safe to say she can breathe on her own. Mind keeping an eye on her while I find another doctor?"

"You got it." Sarge said.

John took one last look at Vera and released her hand. He turned slowly and walked out of her room. His hand felt painfully empty and cold within her small hand in his. There had been many close calls since Vera joined the team. The cliffs, Somalia, India, Congo, and each time Vera always came back just as strong as ever. Nothing like this had ever happened...not since Somalia, and even then the mental trauma had been significant. Vera had lost her closest friend during the mission and nearly lost her life. Could she recover from this traumatic event as well as before, or would this finally be her breaking point? John feared her outcome as he walked down the hall.

* * *

I know this was a short chapter, I just thought I should post this now before I finish the longer one. I also kinda wanted to show a different side of Vera in this one. I know I've said that she doesn't like the infirmary but I wanted to show what she's like after certain injuries. so let me know whatchya think.


	22. Truths

As the dark, drug induced haze began to fade, Vera found herself slowly coming around. The pain in her chest still remained and as strong as before, but the damn tube down her throat wasn't. Instead, she felt a small tube beneath her nose, supplying oxygen.. Though her throat now hurt, it was a relief to have the damn plastic tube out of her throat and it gave her something to keep her mind off her burning chest. Vera carefully took a small breath, testing her lung capacity under the pain. It didn't take much for the pain to become unbearable, but Vera kept testing. With each breath she felt not one, but three distinct gauze pad on her body. One just above her breast, one to the side of the first, and the final one on her back. One hell of an injury, even for her.

"Welcome back."

Vera opened her eyes slowly. John was still seated in the chair by her bed. His hair was a mess, sticking up in places. His grey tee was wrinkled in places and looked like it had been worn for days. His eyes were dark and baggy. An array of lines came to mind, ranging from 'you look like shit' to 'what the hell happened to you?' but only one managed to stagger its way through her sore, dry voice. "It...was...you."

John frowned, visibly confused.

"You...you were..." Vera swallowed, trying to ease the soreness in her throat. "the medic...in Som...Somalia."

John's confusion vanished the moment the words left Vera's lips. His tired eyes returned to life at the mention of the skirmish three years ago. The same skirmish that killed RRTS Unit 2. John said nothing. He drew his hand from hers and nodded. "Yeah."

"Three years." Vera said. "And you didn't tell me?"

John stood from his chair and walked around the room. "I didn't tell you because I didn't think it mattered."

"Why the hell wouldn't it-?" Vera stopped as she shot up from her bed. Her side erupted in pain. Vera grit her teeth and clutched her side. "Shit."

John turned around quickly. "Dammit Vera." He rushed back to her side and helped her lean back on her bed. "So help me, if you ripped your stitches-"

"Relax. I didn't." she gasped. "What...what hell did...you do...to me?"

John reached for a needle on the table already loaded with anesthetizing agent. "Bullet and rib punctured you lung. Under the limited resources and circumstances, I did everything I could to keep your sorry ass alive." He reached for her IV line.

Vera's right hand shot up and caught his wrist. "If you try to put another needle into by IV, I swear I'll shove it through your hand."

John lowered the needle from the IV and leaned down toward Vera. "You can't breathe without hurting yourself, Vera."

"I don't care." she spat. "I...am not...getting...another needle...until you...tell me why."

"Why do you care?" John replied.

"Because you save my sorry ass." she answered. "Why wouldn't I want to know who saved me?"

John stared at Vera for a moment. "You weren't exactly in a position to be notified back then. Something about leaping off the cot at a fellow teammate."

Vera snorted humorlessly. "Portman does not qualify as a teammate nor does he qualify as a viable excuse. You've had three years."

"And it's taken you that long to move one from then." John replied. "The last thing anyone wanted was to see you relapse into your withdrawn, angry self."

"You don't know that!" Vera snapped. "You don't know if I could've handled it or not. You always tell me to trust you when a situation gets tough and I always do. But trust goes both ways, remember? That was you time to trust me, and you didn't. You didn't trust me enough to tell me. Guess it doesn't matter now does it?"

John pushed himself from the bed and began walking around the room once more. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Why did she have to be so difficult. She'd been shot days ago and she was already making this worse for her recovery. A small gasp caught his attention. John opened his eyes and turned back around toward Vera. Her eyes were closed tightly as she took each breath in agonizing strides. He walked back over to the bedside and picked up the needle once more. Vera's hand shot out, catching him by the wrist.

"Don't...you...dare." she warned.

"You can barely catch your breath, Vera." he explained.

"Don't...care." she replied. "I don't...wanna go...to sleep."

John sighed in frustration and slammed the syringe back onto the table. "Dammit Vera, what do you want me to do? If i could give you any other medication for the pain, I would but you-"

"I'm a stubborn patient with a crazy allergy." she interrupted. "I am well aware of that. Just sit and...talk to me. Give me something else to think about."

How many times could she ask him and he couldn't say no? In the three years, he'd lost count. John sank back into his chair beside the bed. "Where do you want me to start?"

"How about, where the hell are we?" Vera offered lightly.

John snorted. "St. Petersburg. We had your ass medevac'd here once the storm cleared."

"How long did it take to clear?"

"Little over two hours."

Vera shook her head. "Figures. Never could do anything halfway."

"No you couldn't. Even your injuries never were simple." John replied.

"Not that I can't tell it was bad, but how bad is it?" she asked. "Full story. Don't bullshit me."

John took a slow breath. "The bullet entered through your back, breaking your fourth rib. Both punctured your lung. The bullet kept going."

"That account for two of these patches." Vera said. "How about the one on my side?"

John lowered his gaze. "You couldn't breathe with you lung in its state. I had to perform a thoracotomy to drain you lung and help you breathe."

Vera's brows rose. "You actually cut into my lung in the field?"

John nodded. "Yeah."

"Remind me why you're not a surgeon somewhere." she replied.

John smirked lightly. "Because it's a full time gig just watching you."

Vera chuckled but quickly stopped when her chest ached again. "Damn. don't make me laugh."

"Sorry." he said. He eyed the needle on the table. He looked back to see Vera watching him. "I'm not going for it."

"Good." Vera replied. "I'd hate to put my doctor in the infirmary."

John snorted. "I'd like to see you try."

"Don't tempt me." Vera replied. She adjusted herself on the bed, wincing as the motion aggravated her injuries. "How long have I been out?"

"Six days." he answered. "That is, until about three hours ago when you trued to rip your breathing tube out."

Vera shrugged one of her shoulders. "I hate tubes."

"I know. But if you rip those stitches and I'll sedate you till next week." John stated. "Given what to morrow is, it wouldn't be a bad idea."

Vera frowned. "What's tomorrow?"

"We're heading home. Back to base." John explained. "I didn't want to risk moving you until I was sure you were stable enough to survive the trip."

"Joy." she replied. "Trade one infirmary for another."

"Least one infirmary's not Russian." John reminded.

Vera snorted. "True."

John watched Vera for a moment. Despite her pale skin and recent brush with death, the white haired soldier didn't look half bad. But she still looked exhausted. "Alright, enough stalling." He reached for the syringe beside the bed.

"Oh come on, John." Vera pleaded.

John shook his head. "You won't get any sleep without this."

"and what about you?" she asked.

"What about me?" John replied.

"You look like shit." she stated. "You put your own care on hold to make sure I didn't die?"

John was silent as he reached for the syringe.

"Of course you did." Vera continued. She grabbed his wrist. "You give me that injection, you better be ready to sleep yourself."

John freed his wrist with ease. "Can't. Base doesn't have room for us."

"Have you been sleeping in that chair for the past six days?" Vera asked.

John gave her humorous look.

Vera sighed. She moved closer to the edge of her bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Making room."

"For what?"

"You really need to ask?" Vera replied.

John shook his head. "I'll stay in my chair, thanks."

"You stay in that chair and I'm not taking another injection." Vera warned.

John's eyes shot down to Vera. He scanned her tired eyes for any sign of waver. He knew she was telling the truth without a doubt. Even injured and confined to a bed, she still managed to drive him insane. "This isn't about my health, Vera."

"Just because I was shot doesn't mean you suffer too." Vera reminded. She pushed herself up on her right elbow. "I'll make you a deal. You share the bed with me, and I'll take the meds."

John's brow arched quickly. Was there even a safe way to reply to this request? In truth, probably, but his mind was having a hard time finding one.

"I even promise to be a perfect little patient." Vera continued.

John snorted at the thought of Vera behaving. "The hell you will."

Vera smirked. "It was worth a shot though. So, do we have a deal?"

"Vera, you were shot. The last thing you need to move your shoulder." John explained.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but elevating the injury over the heart is better for it. Besides, I have every confidence that your chest is more comfortable than this bed." Vera explained.

God did she even know what she was doing to him. Part of him believe she knew and wad fucking with him just for the hell of it. But the seriousness in her eyes told him she wasn't joking about the situation. She was concerned for him and not for herself, again. So the choices before him were let her suffer through the night without meds and suffer in the chair, try to sedate her then suffer later and suffer in the chair, or sedate her and suffer the night laying beside her. Either way, he was screwed in one way or another. The outcomes for Vera just happened to out way his suffering...slightly. "Deal. But you get the meds first."

"Fine." Vera replied. "But if I wake up and find you laying the chair, you're gonna have some problems."

John snorted. "As if that's anything new." He picked up the syringe and pressed it into her IV bag, injecting the medication into the bag. "There."

"Better get comfy John." Vera replied. She was already feeling the effects of the meds. She cursed how her body betrayed her, giving in so easily to medications rather than fighting them back. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She would prefer this reaction than to her anaphylaxis reaction any day. Still, the medication was already starting to effect her. Her body was growing distant from her senses. The room began to blur around her. She felt the bed shift behind her. She looked over her shoulder to find John lying behind her. He gently leaned her back against his chest taking the weight off her right shoulder. Vera laid her head down against John's arm closed her eyes. She reached her left hand out, over his body until she found his hand. She laced her fingers in his. "Thanks...for saving...me."

John bent his arm and gently stroked Vera's head. "Anytime Vera."

* * *

okay...I have no idea where this part came from. maybe I'm just a evil writer giving one last pleasant moment between out two favorite soldiers before it really goes to hell. :D yeah that's it.

So we have another trust issue to work out in this one but it wasn't Vera with the trust issues this time like before and I really wanted to turn the tables this time. I think it's gonna add to the next few chapters. Oh...now I'm sad...so close to completion :'( what will I do next... oh yeah reprise my first doom fanfic!


	23. Recovery

It was a strange sensation, returning to base in Twenty-nine Palms. It may have been the rapid climate shift or massive time change. whatever it was, everyone from RRTS 6 felt the strange feeling of homecoming when they walked into the barracks fro the first time in three weeks. But after the first night, the feeling of unease passed, and everyone was more than pleased to be back home. It was as if their return was proof that Russia was behind all of them. So it should have been no surprise to find Vera's bed in the infirmary completely empty.

John walked down the hall with a quick pace back toward the barracks. Why the hell was he surprised? Not one mission past where Vera stayed in the infirmary until the doctors released her. How could he have been so stupid to think that she would actually behave this one time? He should've known that nothing short of comatose could keep Vera i the infirmary, and even then they would take precautions and restrain her to the bed. Come to think of it, that wasn't a bad idea now.

"Hunting down the fugitive?"

John stopped walking and looked up. Goat stood just a few paces in front of him. His face held the slightest bit of amusement. He knew that Vera had escaped as well. John nodded. "Yeah. And I need to do it before she hurts herself...again."

Goat shook his head and walked alongside John. "Training doesn't start for another two weeks."

"Doesn't mean Vera's going to keep to the schedules, Goat." John reminded.

They walked in silence for a few halls, turning toward the barracks. Goat watched John's stern face laced with annoyance and concern. He resisted the urge to smile once more. "You haven't told her, have you?"

"Told her what?" John asked without hesitation.

"Do I really need to say?" Goat asked.

John cast a look to Goat and immediately knew what Goat was referring to. He turned back and shook his head. "There's nothing to say."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Goat replied.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

Goat grabbed John's arm, stopping him in the hall. "Vera died in Russia thirteen days ago."

"You think I don't know that?" John demanded. "I was right there with her, Goat. I got an up close show of that bullet ripping through her chest. I was there when she stopped breathing."

"Now imagine how this conversation would progress if she had died in the field." Goat replied. He watched John closely. "I imagine you'd be at that tactical desk, dismantling your weapon, kicking yourself for never telling her how you felt."

"Well she didn't die, so what difference does it make?" John asked. He turned and started walking through the hall once more.

"How many more risks are you willing to take, John?" Goat asked. "How many more missions will pass until each one resembles Russia, or Congo? How many more lucky chances will pass by until we lose Vera like we lost Jumper."

At the mention of his old friend and partner, John stopped dead in his tracks. He hadn't thought of Jumper in...since Vera arrived to be honest. Lost in combat training under John's orders. He thought back to the mission, finding Jumper laying against the tree, half his head shot away by the guerilla's in the jungle. Jumper was barely recognizable by his face, barely anything remained, and was covered in blood. john clenched his fist tightly, shaking away the pain.

While John was still, Goat continued. "The two of you have been dancing on razorblades around each other for the better part of three years now, and people are starting to see it. That's how the bet came along. That's why you disobeyed Sarge's orders to stay down in Russia."

"Vera was bleeding out. I wasn't going to leave out to die." John replied quickly. "If it had been anyone else out there I would've done the same."

"But it wasn't one of us that took that bullet for her, it was Vera." Goat reminded.

John was silent. He stared down at the ground. His fists were clenched tightly by his side. He tried desperately not to think about what Goat was saying, but it was all true. He never disobeyed an order unless it involved Vera's safety. How could he have allowed so much to show? It didn't matter now, Goat knew, and there was probably further speculations going through the unit that Goat wasn't telling him. Hell, what was the point in denying it to himself anymore? He'd fallen in love with the deadly Russian soldier, his partner, his friend. He'd fallen in love with Vera Dimitrov.

And he wasn't going to do a single thing about it.

"I can't." John said.

"Why not?" goat asked.

"We're Hellfighters, Goat." he replied, looking up at Goat. "We fight the fights no one can and we still stand a minimal chance of surviving them. What the hell kind of a life is that to share with someone?"

"So go."

"Where?" John demanded. "To work in a hospital day in and day out? What about Vera? You've seen how she is on leaves, she hates it out there. the only way to get her out there is to force her." John shook his head. "No. I'm not gonna tell her and force her out there. And I'm not gonna tell her and have that thought clouding her judgment in the field. I'm not gonna say and word to her because it's better for everyone this way."

"Keep telling yourself that, John." Goat called as John walked down the hall. "Maybe one day you'll believe it."

John said nothing more as he headed for the barracks. He forced himself to push the thoughts of Jumper and his feeling aside. He couldn't have them clouding his mind. Not now, not ever. Who cares if he never told her, with any luck, it would be him to die on a mission, then he would never need to tell her. Besides, what chance would he have with her. Though tough as nails and withdrawn, Vera was an incredible woman. Her husband -ex now- didn't know how good he could have had it, if he had treated her right. Once she lowered her concrete, steel reinforced walls, Vera was...well what wasn't she? She had his back everywhere, she listened about his sister, his parents, Oldevai, she challenged him. How else could you put her in words?

As he reached the barracks, John looked up and stopped short. Vera was leaning against the railing of the catwalk, watching the barracks below. She had changed from the infirmary uniform into her training sweats and tank, implying she'd had help escaping. His thoughts drifted back to Goat and how he'd cornered him along the way without running across Vera. He could make out the edge of the tape of her back bandage through the curve of her strap. Her hair was pulled up into a braid, and hung over her white shoulder. He approached her slowly, not wanting to divert her attention. he looked her over again. Physical appearance aside, there was something different about her. The bitter air that had once hung around her was gone. Her eyes didn't look so distant as she stared down below them.

"Enjoying the view?" he said.

Vera's head shot up toward him. "Uh oh." She swallowed. "How deep am I in?"

"Deep." he answered. "Surprise, surprise."

"To be fair, I did stay in there for six days, making my count thirteen days total." she explained.

"Congratulations, you nearly reached your record." John replied. "you shouldn't have left."

"I'm breathing on my own, without tubes, hoses, full range of motion, no need for medications-"

"We don't know any of that for certain because you left before your exam." John replied. "So you have a choice, we can do the exam in the showers, or I can drag your ass back to the infirmary-like I should- and I can have you restraint to the bed after the exam."

Vera held out her arm, leading toward the stairs. "After you, John."

John shook his head. "Ladies first."

Vera decided not to push her luck further and followed John's orders. She pushed herself off the railing and walked down the stairs. John stepped out of sight and followed behind her. Below them, Mac, Portman, Destroyer, and Duke were hanging around the barracks. Mac was standing along the far wall by Duke's cot. He stood pitching oranges to Destroyer, who stood near the stairwell, holding onto his bat. Duke was laying on his coot absorbed in one of his games. Portman sat doing nothing, staring off at something in his hand. Mac was the first to notice Vera as she came down the stairs.

"No way." Destroyer said, lowering his bat.

Vera smirked. "Miss me?"

Duke looked up form his game. "Hey, hey, hey, look who busted out of the infirmary."

"You better watch yourself, Vera." Mac warned.

"Yeah you know John's gonna be pissed when he learns you're gone." Duke replied.

John stepped into view behind Vera. "She's well aware of that, Duke."

Vera hung her head, though not embarrassed.

Duke chuckled. "Oh man, not even an hour of freedom. Damn girl your slacking."

Vera held up her arms. "No shit."

"Used to be two hours." Mac replied.

"Don't go giving her ideas, guys." John warned. "And you," he nudged Vera's back. "get moving."

Vera and John walked passed Destroyer toward the showers. John walked ahead and grabbed his kit while Vera took a moment to shake hands with Destroyer. Destroyer made sure not to touch her left side, and being so much bigger than her it was an issue.

"How's it feel to be back?" Destroyer asked.

Vera sighed. "Good. Great, actually."

"Better here than Russia, you mean?" Portman asked, finally speaking.

Everyone looked to Portman, but only Vera seemed to tense up. In his right hand was an expended round belonging to an OSV-96 armor piercing sniper rifle. The very same weapon used to shoot her, and probably the same round that had ripped through her vest and chest like tissue. Unconsciously, Vera's left hand drifted up to her chest, touching the edges of her bandage. She could still feel the bullet rip through her body, hot and painful. She remembered her body seizing beneath her from the shock, and the blood. Vera dragged her eyes from Portman and forced herself to walk away.

"There's a place in hell for you, Portman." was all Vera said as she walked toward the showers.

John watched Vera walk to the showers. He waited until he was sure she was out of hearing range before he turned back toward Portman. "That bullet, had better be gone when I get back, Portman. Or its gonna find a new home lodged in your body, got it?" He turned before Portman could reply and walked into the showers.

Vera was sitting on one of the benches across from the showers. She leaned on her right arm, staring off somewhere. John walked toward her and set his case beside her. Still she didn't move.

"You okay?" he asked.

Vera nodded slowly. "Yeah. Just didn't think a cartridge that small could shoot through my vest and...well...me."

"Well it did." John replied. "Shirt."

Vera lifted her shirt with her right hand. "What? No drinks first?"

"Maybe you'll get a sticker if you're good." John replied. He pulled out his stethoscope and placed the base over her chest. "Inhale."

Vera smirked and took a deep breath.

John listened to her lung expand in her chest. For the most part, everything sounded good. Almost too good. If it had been anyone else shot through the chest, they would still be in the infirmary recovering. But Vera always had a faster healing timeline. He lowered his stethoscope and pulled off the tape. The bullet wound was well on the mend, no longer requiring a bandage. The front was just as good. "Wounds healing nicely."

"Great." Vera replied. "How about the stab wound?"

John glared up at Vera. "It wasn't a stab wound."

"I know, it was a joke." she replied.

John stood up to toss the bandages in the trash. "It wasn't funny."

"Sorry, didn't know you couldn't take a joke." Vera stated, turning her head from him.

"It saved your life out there, don't joke about t." John replied shortly.

"As opposed to every other time I'm sent to the infirmary?" Vera asked. "Congo, India, China?"

"You were breathing when you came back from the Congo. You walked in after China." John reminded. "you weren't dragged in on a gurney, tube in your lung, with someone beating on your chest trying to bring you back."

Vera shot to her feet and turned toward John. "You don't think I know that? To know what that was like? My heart may've stopped out there, but I heard-I felt- everything out there. I felt that bullet, I felt that knife, I felt every one of those chest compressions out there. I know I should be dead. I know why the only reason I'm not dead, is because of you, John."

"It shouldn't have happened at all Vera!" John snapped.

Vera's brows rose. "You're shitting me. You're mad because **I **took a bullet meant for **you**?" She marched over to him. "What the hell was I supposed to do john? Let the sniper take you out? If it hadn't hit me, the bullet would have ripped through your vest and punctured your spleen. You would've bled out **before** we got a call to the medevac. You think I'm gonna let that happen to my partner?"

"You got yourself killed." John stated.

"I took a risk, John." Vera corrected. "RRTS 6 needs its medic. Saving you ensures the future of this unit...and if I'm lucky, mine. I know for a fact that I couldn't have saved you if that sniper had taken the shot he meant."

John leaned toward Vera, just inches from her face. Vera made no notion to move from the intrusion into her space. "Do not put yourself in that situation again."

"I'll do what it takes to keep my partner alive, John." Vera replied. "Trust me on that."

Why the hell couldn't she make his life easy? Better yet, why couldn't she be a man so he could knock some sense into her head-literally. instead, he settled for the next best thing. He ripped the bandage from her side, the one covering his incision into her lung. Vera flinched with a sharp intake of air and a frozen glare in retaliation, but said nothing. The area of the incision was on the mend, a tad slower than the bullet wound, strangely enough. It only required a redressing and it would be fine. John walked back to the kit and pulled out a new gauze pad and adhesive strips. He laid the gauze on Vera's side and secured it to her body. He picked up her shirt and passed it back to her. Vera took her shirt, but John held it firm. Vera looked up at him.

"You feel light headed, dizzy, any shortness of breath, you tell me ASAP." John ordered.

"Fine." Vera answered. She pulled her shirt free and slipped it on over her head, walking out of the shower room.

John shook his head and sighed heavily. Maybe he should've stayed in med school after all?

* * *

and the tension rises once again.


	24. Breathless

The training room never looked so inviting to Vera in all her years of service. Since her early departure from the infirmary, John had been watching her like a hawk when he thought she wasn't looking. She'd put up with it because...he was right. She shouldn't be out of the infirmary yet, and her condition was still touch and go at times. There were moments when Vera thought she couldn't catch her breath simply by walking up the stairs, but within seconds it passed and she could continue on with her objectives. There were some nights where she woke up gasping for breath, caused by a combination of battle trauma and a panic attack. But those too passed and Vera had no other issues. However, given with how lucky she was getting and how close of calls were coming at her, Vera felt that she may be pushing her luck too far with this one.

"Never seen you look no nervous for training before." called Duke, pulling Vera from her thoughts.

Vera forced a smirk at Duke. "Hardly. I'm just debating whether to hold back or kick your ass first thing."

Duke chuckled and shook his head. He pulled his sweatshirt off and tossed it toward the corner beside Vera's small pack. They both stood near the wall, waiting for Sarge to step forward and start off their first session of training since Russia.

"Alright, here's how it's gonna go." Sarge called. "One-on-one hand-to-hand. Pairs as followed. Goat and Mac. Duke and John. Vera and Portman, Destroyer, you're with me. Go!"

Vera groaned. "You gotta be kidding me."

Duke nudged her right shoulder." Look at it this way, you get to beat the shit out of Portman and claim it was training."

"And yet the thought of him trying to touch my body repulses me." Vera replied. "Let's weigh the options, beat the shit out of him and risk getting touched, or keeping his fucking distance from me." Vera mock thought about them. "Despite how enjoyable option one sounds and how much everyone loves to watch it happen, I rather not risk Portman getting his hand on me."

"I don't blame ya." Duke chuckled. He walked off to pair up with John."

Vera sighed heavily. She scoured the room and found Portman on the furthest side, glaring daggers in her direction. Not wanting to give Portman reason to believe that she wasn't ready for training, even with him, Vera marched across the room to Portman. Portman watched her every step of the way. Vera could see him plotting the best way to take her out the moment she reached him. Her left side would be a constant target, there was no doubt. That would be his focal point, and Vera's main defensive. The trick now, was to use that against him...and wipe the floor with him in the process.

Vera was only a few feet from Portman when he attacked, just as she'd predicted. He swung his fist straight for her chest. Vera placed her left foot back, bracing herself for Portman's weight, and quickly brought her arms up to block. Their arms made contact, making an inaudible sound, yet setting off an indescribable warning to everyone in the training room; this is war. Vera caught Portman's arm and dropped to one knee. She popped up fast, now standing behind him, pressing his arm against his back. She lifted her knee and sent Portman to the ground.

Portman staggered forward onto his knees. He turned around to Vera and rose quickly. He didn't waste any time in attacking. He swung his fist, localizing each strike toward her left shoulder. Vera kept her guard up, blocking each strike against her. Each one tested her recovering strength and speed, none of which were at full recovered yet. Her left arm already trembled from the strain, her left side twinged in pain from the constant rapid movement, her breathing was already labored with pain. Worse yet, Portman knew it all. His eyes gleamed wickedly, matching his repulsive smirk on his slimy face. Whatever he was planning would not end well for her. Her best chance of ending this remotely uninjured, was to go all out now.

The problem was, Portman struck first. Vera was so focused on her left defense, she'd left her right wide open for an attack, which was where Portman struck. He drove his knee into Vera's right side. The swift kick knocked whatever aid she had from her lungs. Vera doubled over and tried to regain her breathing, unintentionally leaving her left unguarded. Portman turned in a round house form and drove his foot into Vera's left shoulder. The tip of his boot drove into her back with excruciating force. She felt the agonizing fracture of her rib, destroying whatever healing had taken place. Her attempt to regain her breathing was in vain.

Whatever chance Portman hoped to leave the training room alive vanished when Vera turned her head toward him. Her brown slit violet eyes took a turn that he hadn't seen since she first joined. The look of pure, black hate. In the time it took him to realize the grievous mistake he'd made and just how far up shit creek he was, Vera sprung to her feet. With speed only she could procure, Vera spun in a fierce round house kick. Her foot collided with Portman's face, snapping it to the side. Portman dropped to the floor, out cold.

The training room was completely silent. Vera stood over Portman's unconscious, drooling form on the floor. She lifted her head and turned to Sarge, who watching intently. In the heat of the fight coupled with her temper and injuries, Vera had taken out Portman against orders.

"Sorry, sir." she said, her jaws clenched tightly.

Sarge nodded. "Mac, Duke, drag Portman up to the infirmary. Dismissed."

Mac and Duke heaved Portman off the floor and dragged him out toward the infirmary. Destroyer and Sarge headed out next. John followed suit, thinking it best to check on Portman. Vera could have easily snapped his neck with a kick like that.

"John." Goat called.

John turned and saw a sight that took precedence over Portman. Goat was kneeling beside Vera, who was also on the ground. Her skin was pale, paler than under normal circumstances. Her lips were parted, as if she were trying to breath, but they were a frightening a shade of blue. Her right hand was placed against her chest. john rushed to Vera's side. he lifted her head up to look at him. He felt his heart dropped like a rock. Though Vera was gasping for air, she wasn't getting **any**. Portman's kick had done something to disrupt Vera's breathing.

"What happened?" goat asked.

John shook his head. "I don't know yet. We need to get her breathing first. Vera, did you bring your meds?"

Vera nodded. She pointed toward the wall where her pack lay. Goat sprinted across the room and grabbed her pack. He tossed it back to John, who easily caught the pack and opened it before he was crouching in front of Vera again. He pulled out the inhaler given just in case of shortness of breath. But in this instance, when Vera could catch a single breath, the damn thing was useless. Vera's grasp on her chest tightened. She needed air now.

"Goat grab the first aid kit!" John ordered. There was one thing he could try. He pulled the canister from the inhaler and dropped the plastic covering aside. He set the canister aside and took Vera's arm. "Vera, lay back. It'll help open the airway."

Goat grabbed the mounted kit and ran back. John pulled open the lid and began rifling through until he found a syringe and needle. Typically, kits weren't equipped with either, but after several incidences where both were needed and not available altered policies on the base. John was glad for them at the moment. He slid the needle into the canister tip and withdrew a small amount into the syringe. He pulled the needle from the canister. John pushed aside Vera's top and injected the needle into her chest. Vera cringed, but gave no sound of discomfort. John removed the empty syringe from her chest and waited.

For a long, agonizing second, there was nothing. Suddenly Vera took a ragged gasp of air. Her breath quickly turned into a harsh fit of coughing, followed by more breaths, but she was breathing. John quickly lifted her into his arms and headed for the infirmary.

* * *

yeah...not really sure what to say with this one...oh no! I think there's two of three chapters left! aaahhhhh!


	25. Eval

Half an hour later, John and Sarge stood in a small exam room, viewing Vera's recent chest x-ray. John stood with one arm crossing his chest, his elbow propped up by his left arm. He stared at the x-ray, face completely void of emotions while they raged inside of him. Sarge stood beside him, visibly trying to decipher the x-ray in front of him. Vera's previous x-ray had showed considerable healing done, that in alone puzzled John to no end. It took an average of six weeks for broken ribs to heal, yet hers had healed in half that, until Portman re-broke it. The heavy calcium deposit was visible in the x-ray, as was the new break in the rib. Luckily, the rib hadn't been given enough force to puncture Vera's lung a second time.

"What are we looking at, John?" Sarge asked.

John took a deep breath. "Portman's kick fractured- well re-fractured- Vera's third rib. It didn't puncture her lung a second time, but it came pretty damn close."

"And her breathing?"

"Caused by the trauma. Her lungs reacted much like an asthmatic would." John continued. "Only Vera couldn't even gasp for air."

Sarge nodded. "What's your medical opinion?"

John looked back at the x-ray and sighed. "Her rib will heal on its own, but...her breathing is another story."

"How long?"

"Five, six months." he answered.

"You prepared to sign for that?" Sarge asked.

John turned back to Sarge, he was holding Vera's medical evaluation papers. One signature and she was on leave for any duration of time he deemed necessary. Suddenly John felt torn. The corps was Vera's life. She spent more time on base than on leave during her marriage, and after the divorce she spent leave with one of them. Most were spent with Destroyer and his wife or Goat, but there had been a few that she had accompanied John. It wasn't like she had anywhere else to go now. If he signed off on the leave, he would basically be throwing her out with nowhere to go. If not, he took on the risk of V era further injuring herself in training or worse a mission. He suppressed a shudder as he tried not to think about her in the field unable to breathe. One choice kept her alive and pissed off, while the other could kill her. He reached out and took the papers from Sarge. "Yes sir." John quickly signed the requested leave form and handed the papers back to Sarge.

Sarge glanced toward the next room, Vera's room. "You want me to tell her?"

John turned to look at Vera's room. "No, I'll tell her. Anyone else tells her, she won't take it seriously."

* * *

In the past month, John had spent more time in the infirmary than in the barracks. Being the medic it was bound to happen at some point, but not for the safety of his partner. John stood in the open doorframe and watched Vera. Except for the hissing of her breathing inhibitor and heart monitor, the room was silent. Vera lay on the hospital bed, her legs bent up near her body. Her left arm lay over her stomach while her right propped up her head from behind. She stared up at the ceiling, either ignoring his arrival, or unaware of his presence. The inhibitor mask was secured around her head, providing a mixture of oxygen and medication. The direct injection into her lungs had done the trick, but not without risks. The medication was to help alleviate what the injection could cause. He'd spent enough time delaying. John brought his fist to the frame and knocked twice. He watched Vera close her eyes and sigh. Clearly, she knew what could be coming. She opened her eyes and turned her head toward the door.

"Have you come to spring me?" she asked, though her voice contain no trace of humor.

"No." he answered.

Vera turned her head from him. "Then why are you here?"

John entered the room and walked to her bed. "Making sure you haven't tried to escape."

"Kinda hard when you can't breathe." Vera stated sharply. "But then, you already knew that."

"And so does Sarge." John said.

Vera pushed herself into a sitting position. She turned to look at John, her hair falling over her shoulder. "You sent in the eval."

It wasn't a question, but cold, hard statement. John replied equally as cold. "you're damn right I did. That training stunt-"

"You think I planned this?" Vera demanded, pulling the mask from her face. Her heart rate increased on the monitor. "You think I planned to have Sarge pair me with Portman? I planned to have him re-break my rib, causing a spasm in my lung? You think I planned to come back here?" The monitor alarm sounded next to them, altering that Vera's oxygen intake level was dropping dangerously low. Vera's heavy breathing increases and she places the mask back over her face. The alarm immediately shuts off and her levels begin to stabilize.

John took the chance to reply. "Do you have any idea how close you came to dying today?"

Vera snorted humorlessly. "Gee, here I thought that snapping was cartilage and not calcium."

"This isn't funny!"

Vera bolted from the bed. "Does it look like I'm laughing? I have spent more time in the infirmary since transferring to 6 than in all my years of service. Do you think I enjoy being here? I don't. I don't enjoy getting shot, or electrocuted, or assaulted. What happened today wasn't my fault, because I sure as hell didn't ask Portman to fracture my rib!"

"Well it doesn't matter now." John replied. "The damage has been done."

"And everyone up top is about to find out how unfit for duty I've become." Vera said. "Thanks for that, John."

"You think I want to see you like this?" John replied.

"You certainly enjoy ripping me a new _mudak _every time I end up here!" she snapped.

"I wouldn't have to if you'd listen to me for once in your _upryamaya russkoy zhizni_!" John shouted.

_"Vymetaysya!" _Vera yelled through her mask.

Not wanting to waste any more of his time- or her breath for that matter- john turned from the bed and stalked out into the hall. His temper fueled his quick steps toward the barracks. Vera leaned back on the bed, her eyes tightly closed. Her anger was the only thing keeping herself from breaking into tears.

* * *

sorry forgot about the first part of this chapter. my bad.

Oh no...almost done. say it ain't so! tell me i'm not the only one heartbroken about this news!

translations:

Vymetaysya- get out

_upryamaya russkoy zhizni_- stubborn Russian life

_mudak-asshole_


	26. Orders

To say that things had changed within the barracks was the worlds biggest understatement. Since the training incident three days ago, everyone watched what they said and who they said it too. That is, if it concerned Vera or John. No one gave a shit of Portman, seeing as he was the cause of the entire situation, but there wasn't anything anyone could do anymore. Vera's entire behavior altered once she returned from the infirmary. She had been forced to refrain from all physical activity and virtually took up permanent residence on her cot. Her short temper, her vibrant spirit, everything that made her stand out vanished the second she return. No matter what Duke, Destroyer, or Goat said, nothing brought her back. And John was no better. His moods were darker. His temper mimicked Vera's, and he kept his distance from her altogether. Whatever had transpired between the two during Vera's stay at the infirmary had been extremely significant if both kept their distance from one another.

Despite the obvious tension, the team still tried to maintain its typical occurrences. Destroyer stood at the punching bag, beating a few easy rounds into it. Portman lounged over his cot, staring off into a place no one dared to even consider. Mac was perched on the railing of his cot, reviewing schematics for some new equipment that would arrive within the next month. Goat was occupied with his bible. John was tending to paperwork pertaining to something or other. He sat at the workbench, hunched over. Duke and Vera were locked in a heated video game, the only source of sound from the entire room.

"Oh no you don't!" Duke called. His fingers moved franticly against the buttons. "No way!"

"Oh it's happening duke!" Vera replied. she bit her lip anxiously as she played. "Watch this!"

"No, no, no, no, no!" duke cried.

"Ha ha!" Vera cheered. "Victory!"

"Cheat!" Duke replied. "You cheated and you know it!"

Vera chuckled. "How? it's your game Duke! Face it, you lost fair and square. And to a girl."

"Mail!" Sarge called, walking down the stairs. He carried a small handful of letters with him. "Destroyer!"

Destroyer moved from the bag. He took the letter from Sarge and smiled. "That's my girl."

"Mac!" Sarge tossed the letter in Mac's direction.

Mac looked up in time to catch the letter with his left hand.

"Vera!"

The barrack suddenly went silent. Vera looked over her shoulder. She stood up and walked down the line to Sarge. She took the letter form him. Even without looking at it, she could tell it was from up top. One look at the corner confirmed it. Vera swallowed nervously and ripped open her orders.

_Staff Sargent Vera Domitrov_

_Rapid Response Tactical Squad_

_Twenty-nine Palm California Marine Base_

_It has come to the attention that on the seventeenth of February, you received a grievous wound by one OSV-96 armor piercing round, resulting in an extended treated in a Russian military facility and Twenty-nine Palms base. Under the guidance of RRTS 6 field medic, the evaluation reinstating you for active duty has been denied._

_Therefore, effective immediately, you are hereby placed on medical leave. All physical activates are suspended, and you will be transported from the base on the second of April for a six month recovery time or until deemed field combat ready._

_Signed,_

_General Isac Tareen_

_Rapid Response Tactical Squad Surgeon General_

_Pentagon, Washington DC_

Vera reread the orders over and over again on the way to her cot. Each time felt like a vice tightening its grasp around her chest. April second was only two weeks away. And unless she was deemed field ready before the deadline, she wouldn't return until October. She sat on her cot, staring at the orders in her hand. She could feel the eyes of her teammates on her back. Vera crumbled her order into a small ball and tossed them to the side, burying her face in her hands. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She wasn't going to break, not here, not in front of her team. Vera pushed herself from her cot and stood up. She ignored the eyes on her back and she pulled her sweatshirt from her locker. She slammed it harder than needed and spun on her heels. She marched alongside her cot and headed for the stairs.

Portman stepped in front of her, cutting off her escape. "What's wrong Vera? You get grounded?"

Vera slammed her fist into Portman's face without hesitation. Portman staggered back into Goat's cot, clutching his bloody nose. Vera took off sprinting up the stairs and into the hall.

"Vera!" John called. He rose from the workbench, moving to go after her.

Goat stepped in front of him. "No. Let her be."

"She's gonna cause another attack." John stated.

"No, she just wants to be alone." Goat replied. "And unless you wish to receive the same treatment as Portman, I suggest you give her time."

John took a deep breath and stared at the doorway Vera had passed through. Every instinct told him to follow her, but he knew all too well what Vera was like in this state. It was safer for the both of them to keep away from her until she had cooled off.

* * *

The rain was exactly what Vera needed to focus her anger. Every drop of rain, every ripple against the tracks surface, every impact against her skin. It all took her attention. She walked track furiously, stomping through puddles, allowing her sweats to soak within minutes of the downpour. Her body was cold and her chest hurt, but she kept walking along the track. Vera had long since lost track of the time. Her only memory of it passing were the brief conversations with the boys from Unit 6. They'd taken a risk and come out to talk with her. And ran back the moment Vera starting talking. Though, Russian cursing was not quite considered talking.

Vera closed her eyes and stopped pacing. She tilt back her head, letting the rain simply wash over her body. She had forgone her sweatshirt after her first lap. It lay somewhere on the track, a wet pile of fabric. The rain fell over her skin, cool drops running in thin rivers down her pale body.

"You're going to give someone a heart attack." came a stern voice. "And give yourself pneumonia while you're at it."

Vera snorted humorlessly and turned to Goat. He stood just beneath the track entryway, completely shielded from the ran. His hands were in his pockets as he watched her calmly from his place. "You come to calm me down?"

"No." Goat stepped out from the archway. "I just came to join you for a walk." He offered his arm, as a gentleman would.

Despite her temper and mood, Vera couldn't help but smile at the gesture. She slipped her arm around Goats and started to slowly walk around the track. Goat lead the way, much like a father guiding a lost child. Vera leaned against him, letting him take the lead from her. She stared at the ground as they walked, suddenly unsure of what would become of her. She had no place to stay for the six months. After the divorce she had never taken the time to find an apartment for herself. Hell, she spent more time with her team off base and hardly ever had leave longer than a weekend. What was the point in renting a small cube that would eat away at her savings while she never used it? However, because she never took the time, her savings had grown. It wouldn't be too hard to find someplace to stay, but...again what was the point. In six months-or less if she was lucky-she would leave it.

"I know you don't want to talk about it." Goat said.

"Then can we not?" Vera asked.

"You need to." Goat reminded. "You've cussed out everyone else trying to help."

"Fine then." Vera snapped. "Shall we begin with the fact that since I've transferred to Unit 6 I've been thrown from a cliff, buried alive, insulted, assaulted, posed as a Madame, been shot in the chest, electrocuted, poisoned, tortured, and died. have i left anything out?"

"Put up with Portman's filth." Goat answered without missing a beat.

"Of course, let's not forget Portman, the ass who broke my shattered rib again and sent me back to the infirmary this last time! Wonderful job he did in playing part of getting my ass throw out for doing my damn job!" Vera continued.

Goat waited patiently through Vera's rant. Three years worth of pent of rage and anger had built to dangerous levels. Her temper being as it was, it was only natural that she snapped every so often, hell that was what Portman was for now. But seeing as no one but goat was present, and Vera had never been physically threatening toward Goat, it was safe for him, and needed for her. "It's only a temporary leave, Vera. Six months, plus a chance to return early."

Vera snorted humorlessly. "No there's not, Goat. Not with John. Those six months aren't theoretical, they're mandatory. I'll be lucky if i get a few days before a full six months. And even then, if he see's something he doesn't like, I'm out for another few months."

"He's only doing his job as medic to make sure his teammates stay in shape." Goat reminded. "He's trying not to lose you like he lost Jumper."

"But I'm not Jumper." Vera replied. "John always knows when I'm injured. He's not gonna let me-"

"That's not what happened to Jumper." Goat interrupted.

Vera stopped walking and looked up at Goat. "What?"

"Jumper died on a training mission." Goat explained. "John's, training mission. We went in gathering intel, using untested weapons. We were discovered. Jumper's weapon malfunctioned during training and he was gunned down. John's mission, John's call on the weapon's, John's fault Jumper was killed." Goat took a deep breath. "That's how John see's it."

Vera was silent. In three years, no one had told her what had happened to Jumper. All she knew was that he'd been John's friend, and he'd died in the line of duty. But Goat sudden revelation on Jumper put everything into light. It didn't make anything easier for her though.

Sensing her torn emotions, Goat removed his arm from hers and took her cold hands into his warm grasp. "Despite what you want to believe, Vera, John cares about you. A hell of a lot more than he willing to admit."

Something inside her shifted as Vera stared at Goat. There was no humor, no mischief, nothing indicating he was bullshitting her. He was dead honest. She pulled her hands from his. "I think you're delusional, Goat."

"Why?"

"Because a man like John doesn't fall for someone like me." she replied. "They don't fall for the reinforced titanium bitch."

Goat watched Vera closely, suddenly realizing that he had walked into this situation blindly. How could both be so blind to each other. The way they acted and reacted to each other, one of them had to have had some idea, but now. If the situation hadn't been on a razor's edge, goat would laugh at the irony of it.

Vera used Goat's silence to further her point. "We're Hellfighters, Goat. Happy ending aren't in the job descriptions." She turned slowly and headed for the barracks.

"If that was true, then why did he go back for you in Russia?" Goat asked, stopping Vera in her tracks. "Why did he put his life on the line to save yours?"

Vera said nothing in response and kept walking.

Goat stood in the rain, watching Vera as she left. For the first time in his life, Goat felt like a father watching his daughter miss out on the best opportunity for her future. And what was worse, he knew both of them were too stubborn and too angry to even attempt anything.

* * *

almost done! oh no, oh no...can't breathe.

so I know I put in some incidences that weren't in the chapters; like poisoning. But let's face it, I wouldn't put it past Vera with her luck of injuries.


	27. Distance

Vera strolled into the barracks, sopping wet. Her boots squealed with every step, water dripped from her cold body, leaving a trail in her wake. She pulled her hair from its braid and let the wet locks fall against her back as she walked. Vera ignored the eyes on her as she made her way to her locker. She pulled open the metal door and fished out a dry pair of sweats. She closed the door and turned to leave when she spotted a black case on her bed. Vera cautiously opened the reinforced fabric casing. A small line of three syringes, an inhaler, a back up cartridge, and key, lay flat within the case. Without a hesitation of thought as to who had put it on her cot, Vera picked it up and headed toward the showers, throwing it back onto John's cot as she past.

She walked into the showers and stripped from her soaking sweats. She tossed them into the baskets and stepped under the warm stream. Vera released a heavy sigh as the water started working through her tense muscles. The walk had done just enough of weeding out her anger to allow her to return to the barracks without snapping at John, but her return brought about a new round of boiling Russian rage. How could he do that? Just sign her off as if she were a requisition order. And Goat? Vera snorted at the words Goat had said to her. _John, caring? Hell will freeze before that happens._ She thought. But how she felt for him...maybe that was why her leave felt like such a betrayal? He was her partner, had her back time and time again. No, he didn't care about her, leave was proof. He only saw her as a liability in the field.

Vera lowered her head and rubbed her shoulder. Ever since training, her shoulder hadn't been up to par, adding to the list of issue's Vera was now faced with. Her thumb grazed over the bullet wound, dragging back the memories. She closed her eyes tightly, flinching at the imaginary gunshot echo. She could still feel the bullet ripping through her chest, seizing up all her muscles. Her right hand gripped the wall beside her, supporting her trembling body. Damn battle fatigue.

Vera took a deep breath and shut the water off. She grabbed her towel from the rod and began to dry her body. She wrapped the towel around her and took hold of her hair. She twisted it tightly in small circles, wringing out the water. She paused mid twisted, but only for a second before continuing. She released her hair and shook it free from its merge. Vera opened her eyes and turned toward the bench, where John was currently sitting. The black case lay in his grasp.

Feeling her anger rise again, Vera took her eyes off John and stepped out of the shower. She picked up her clothes and set them on the far end of the bench and began dressing. She knew John would never watch, but she could still feel his presence near her. Vera quickly pulled on her clean sweats and began to towel dry her hair for a moment. Neither one spoke as Vera finished. She tossed the towel into the basket and walked around the bench toward the barracks.

"Vera-" John reached out and caught hold of her left wrist. The biggest mistake he could have ever made.

With a single touch, Vera's battle fatigue and anger snapped the second his skin made contact with hers. She spun on her heels, hair whipping around her face like a flurry of snow. Her right hand swung up and made contact with John's face. The echoing of her palm against his cheek sounded like that of a gunshot. Vera ripped her arm free from John's grip and stepped from him. "I don't want your pity, and I don't need your help. So stay the hell away from me Reaper." Without another word, Vera turned on her heels and marched out of the showers, leaving a bleeding and stunned John in her wake.

Vera stormed out into the barracks and marched toward her locker. She dropped beside her cot and reached beneath it. She pulled out her duffle bag and dropped it onto her cot. Vera ripped open her locker and immediately began removing her items out of her lock. Everyone watched silently as she moved items out or tossed them. The air was cold and thick. It had been four years since they lost anyone from their team, this was the closest they'd come since then. John walked into the barracks, wiping the blood from his busted lip. There was a moments pause throughout the barracks. Eyes drifted between Vera and John, waiting to see if another confrontation would erupt, waiting to know if aid would be needed. John watched Vera, but he said nothing. Vera kept her eyes on her locker, but she felt John's gaze on her. Giving up on receiving her glance, John opened his own locker and tossed the case inside. He slammed his locker close and stormed out of the barracks.

They were the best partners of RRTS 6. Broken, withdrawn, and alone. And they couldn't trust each other any more.

* * *

end...

if you guys are interested, I'll be editing Doom and changing things up. Should make it better. thanks for all your reviews and support, you guys are amazing!


End file.
